Caminhos Errados
by CellyLS
Summary: NigelPOV-ANGST - Nigel narra a busca de Sydney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a fim de salvar um amigo de longa data. Mas o novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?
1. O dia do enterro

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a fim de salvar um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

**Beta:** BlackJake, minha _beta master_!

**N.A.:** **Vi**, minha ídala, muito obrigada por me ajudar nessa fic mesmo sem curtir o ship! **Aqua**, amorrr, obrigada por acompanhar minha outra fic! **Isa**, xuxu, valeu por surtar comigo até agora!

Esta fic será **bastante angst**. Se não gosta de ver o Nigel sofrer, VOCÊ sofrerá muito com esta história. Sempre adorei quando os ficwriters torturam nosso inglês preferido e quis fazer isso também.

Por favor, DEIXE UM COMENTÁRIO, "Este é o alimento de quem escreve fics!" Postarei o próximo capítulo assim que conseguir finalizá-lo ;) !

Beijos e mais beijos a todos os fãs da Caçadora de Relíquias!

**Não esqueça de comentar, PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

1. O dia do enterro

.

Dia n. 59: Este dia foi importante. Nele, tudo se iniciou. E nele, tudo começou a terminar.

Lembro-me perfeitamente. O céu estava escuro, embora ainda fosse dia. Uma nuvem cinza cobria o sol, impedindo qualquer um de sorrir em um momento tão deprimente. Não pensei que seria capaz de testemunhar aquele lado da caçadora. O céu não parecia ser o único prestes a desabar, por várias vezes vi lágrimas tentando se formar nos lindos olhos castanhos da professora de História.

Quando recebemos a notícia, Sydney ficara em estado de choque. Acho que ela gostava mais dele do que se permitia demonstrar. E ela não era a única. À nossa volta, enxergava vários rostos conhecidos e inúmeros que nunca havia visto. Ele acabou fazendo muitas amizades em suas andanças pelo mundo atrás de relíquias.

O ar estava perfumado. Sentia o cheiro de jasmim quando suspirava. Aquele era um belo local, embora não fosse onde gostaria de encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo. As árvores e flores davam uma beleza lúgubre ao lugar. Era ali que ele ficaria a partir de agora, acompanhado por nada mais do que aquele lindo jardim depois que todos nós voltássemos para nossas rotinas assoberbadas e esquecêssemos mais uma vez de como a vida é frágil.

Todos ali estavam olhando para o mesmo ponto, no centro da multidão. _'Amado Amigo e Professor'_. Algumas das pessoas pareciam mais abaladas. Eu podia olhar no rosto de cada um que estava à minha frente e avaliar quem eram os verdadeiros amigos e quem estava ali apenas por uma questão de obrigação, por uma pequena formalidade.

Sydney com certeza estava incluída entre os amigos presentes no enterro. Talvez ela não fosse como a maioria, que simplesmente viraria as costas para a nova lápide que agora sustentava o nome daquele homem. Talvez ela estivesse considerando a facilidade como as pessoas que conhecemos podem ser arrancadas de nós. Talvez por isso eu estivesse vendo lágrimas cobrirem seu rosto silenciosamente naquele momento.

As primeiras gotas começaram a cair do céu, e ao que parecia, ninguém tentaria se proteger daquela chuva. Vi nos minúsculos pingos sobre o caixão de mogno aos nossos pés que o dia também chorava, umedecendo além do vasto gramado, nossas faces, mascarando a vulnerabilidade da mulher ao meu lado.

Estamos cercados de lápides – pensei naquela hora. Todas são exemplos de vidas que se foram, e nos aguardam depois de nossa jornada. Jornadas muito parecidas em alguns aspectos para Sydney e o homem cuja vida estávamos vendo ser encerrada pelas palavras abençoadas do padre.

As pessoas envelhecem, algumas delas adoecem e certamente todos nós morreremos. Estava escrito no olhar da historiadora. Não sabemos o dia que será o último, devemos prezar as vidas à nossa volta. De um caçador para outro, ela estava oferecendo suas homenagens ao antigo colega com cada lágrima que escorria de seus olhos e perdia-se na chuva.

O local começou a esvaziar. A pequena multidão aos poucos diminuiu, deixando para trás o que era um homem, e que daquele momento em diante não passaria de memórias. Restávamos apenas eu e Sydney ao lado da cova.

Ela se aproximou do vaso de flores que adornou a pequena cerimônia que se encerrara há alguns minutos. Uma das flores foi retirada do vaso, ela acompanharia nosso amigo a partir dali, pois Sydney a depositou sobre o caixão escuro.

Me peguei chamando-o de amigo. Sim, eu o respeito, dadas as circunstâncias. Sua morte prematura fora causada por um dos males que jamais seria encontrado por nós, caçadores de relíquias, em alguma armadilha antiga de uma caverna. O que havia levado este homem foi muito pior. Seu próprio corpo, tentando viver, acabou se destruindo.

Naquele momento, a chuva começou a diminuir. O cheiro de jasmim começou a retornar, assim como Sydney voltava para o meu lado. Os raios de sol se libertaram no céu e clarearam o nome escrito no mármore da lápide. Percebi que Sydney não estava mais chorando. Não havia mais pingos de chuva. Por que tudo continuava embaçado ao meu redor?

Ela me abraçou, de repente, e a ouvi sussurrar 'Tudo vai ficar bem'.

Eu não sabia que estava segurando a respiração, mas um soluço me fez perceber que não era só Sydney a pessoa abalada pela perda daquele homem. 'Eu sei, Syd', respondi. Permaneci abraçado a ela por alguns momentos. Passei a mão pelos olhos e consegui enxergar de forma clara o nome na inscrição. Sydney se afastou e segurou minha mão.

A caçadora começou a caminhar em direção ao carro, sem nenhuma vez olhar para trás. Lembro que fiquei admirado, imaginando que ela continuaria sua vida e provavelmente conseguiria afastar de seus pensamentos as lembranças deste dia com muito mais facilidade do que eu. Ou talvez ela apenas conseguisse esconder melhor seus sentimentos. Ou talvez o problema fosse mesmo eu e minha personalidade. Eu não sou tão forte. Tive de observar com olhos vidrados, enquanto saía do cemitério, as árvores alinhadas, o enorme gramado, as plantas florescendo, a sepultura diminuindo ao longe, junto de centenas outras.

Nós dois entramos no carro e permanecemos em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que seria de nós ou qual destino nos aguardava. Mas sabia que viveria meses, talvez anos, se o bom Deus me permitisse, até esquecer completamente das palavras que havia lido naquela lápide: _'Stewie Harper – Amado Amigo e Professor'_.

Olhei mais uma vez para a mulher ao meu lado, que acabara de dar a partida no veículo e começava a guiá-lo nos levando de volta para casa. Ousei me dar ao luxo de ter ao menos uma certeza naquele instante: eu nunca a abandonaria. Não enquanto estivesse dentro de minhas forças. E assim como me chamo Nigel Bailey, nunca quebraria aquela promessa.

Sydney fez a curva, e eu olhei pela janela, não mais vendo o cemitério que ficara para trás. Eu também seguiria minha vida a partir dali, levando comigo a rara imagem das lágrimas derramadas por minha amada colega.

O que a morte de Stewie Harper causaria na vida de Sydney Fox ainda estava muito além do que eu poderia imaginar naquele momento. Mas eu acabaria vivendo as conseqüências desse acontecimento. E sofrendo. Quando percorremos caminhos errados é muito fácil de se perder. E a partir deste dia, infelizmente, meu contato com a morte se estreitaria mais e mais.

•••

Continua

_._

**N.A.:**Awnnn, inicia-se a tortura *.* ! Este é o primeiro cap de muitos. Por favor, deixe um comentário, preciso deles para me motivar TT_TT !

Beijokasssssssss! Logo postarei o próximo!


	2. O dia do bilhete

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

2. O dia do bilhete

.

_"...E-... ...eu..."_

.

Dia nº 58: Nesse dia, meu coração se encheu de satisfação ao ver minha amiga sorrir tão contente. Decidi que levaria aquela imagem alegre e jovial sempre comigo em minhas lembranças, como um amuleto capaz de afastar todo o mal. Mas eu estava sendo ingênuo demais.

Nada importante aconteceu antes de eu sair de meu apartamento nessa manhã. Lembro de estar indo tranquilamente para o trabalho, quando notei que a primavera havia definitivamente chegado. Flores de vários tipos e tamanhos coloriam e perfumavam a cidade.

Eu sempre achei a primavera um período alegre. Nesse ano, contudo, nossa alegria estava sendo camuflada pelo marco do início da estação, que não fora a costumeira troca de buquês no escritório da faculdade, mas sim a infeliz visita ao cemitério no dia anterior.

Na universidade, uma mulher grisalha me abordou oferecendo botões de rosa. Resolvi comprar duas flores amarelas, para tentar melhorar o humor no escritório. No Departamento de Estudos Antigos, lembro de como o rosto alegre de Karen mudou quando perguntei como estava nossa chefe naquela manhã.

A moça parou de cheirar a flor que eu havia lhe dado. "Ela recebeu um recado."

"Que tipo de recado?" Comecei a me preocupar, a última notícia que havíamos recebido assim fora sobre a morte de Stewie.

"Alguém chamado Josh Greyard deixou o telefone para que Syd entre em contato. Quando entreguei aquele bilhete ontem, antes do enterro, ela o guardou no bolso. Hoje, se trancou na sala sem dizer nada. Você conhece esse tal Josh?" Perguntou a secretária.

_Josh Greyard_ – pensei comigo. Não conseguia associar o nome a nenhum rosto de nossas viagens. "Deve ser alguém que Sydney conhecia antes de trabalharmos juntos."

Olhamos pela janela do gabinete envidraçado. As cortinas estavam abertas e se podia distinguir claramente a professora em sua mesa, analisando um pequeno pedaço de papel amarelo. Suspirei e larguei minha mochila sobre minha mesa. Bati na porta e adentrei a saleta de Sydney.

Ela estava sentada em sua poltrona, tão linda como sempre. "Bom dia Nigel." Disse sem soltar o bilhete. O vestido simples azul que ela usava realçava o tom acobreado de sua pele. Aproximei-me da mesa, mas em vez de sentar em uma das cadeiras da sala, fiz a volta e me ajoelhei ao lado dela, me preparando para iniciar uma daquelas conversas inoportunas, que sempre acabavam saindo pela culatra.

A mulher ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e me encarou. Estendi o braço oferecendo o botão de rosa. "Que a primavera traga de volta seu sorriso. Estou com saudades dele, Syd."

Ela aceitou a flor e sorriu simpaticamente. "Então eu ando rabugenta?"

Fiquei em total silêncio, e ela riu. Eu percebi facilmente que a alegria de sua voz não estava refletida em seus olhos. Levantei e sentei em uma das cadeiras à frente da escrivaninha.

"Como posso retribuir pelo belo presente?" Perguntou Sydney enquanto sentia o perfume da flor.

Me escorei melhor na cadeira e olhei para o bilhete sobre a mesa. "Quem é Josh?"

Ela pegou o pedaço de papel amarelo, deixando a rosa sobre a mesa. Esperei enquanto ela fitava as palavras escritas no pequeno bilhete. Ela deu um suspiro cansado e olhou para mim, balançando a cabeça. "É passado."

Tentei decifrar o que ela pensava. "Está preocupada com o quê?"

"Nada. É que eu não esperava notícias de Josh novamente."

"E isso é bom?"

Ela considerou a pergunta. Sua expressão ficou mais leve. "Talvez possa ser."

"Então não deve se preocupar tanto, certo?" Ela me fitou alguns segundos e concordou com a cabeça. "Quer falar sobre isso?" Arrisquei a perguntar.

Sydney mordeu o lábio e encarou novamente o bilhete em suas mãos. Vi as emoções passarem pelo seu rosto. Recordo exatamente a maneira como primeiro ela franziu o cenho parecendo confusa, então sua expressão se suavizara e ela parecia até feliz. Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Estava na faculdade quando o conheci. Ele era o sonho de qualquer garota, e também adorava História. Participávamos do mesmo grupo de estudos, e quando percebi, já vivíamos grudados um no outro." Ela continuou admirando o papel. "Ele me pediu em casamento antes de nos formarmos."

Não pude conter minha surpresa e sorri admirado. Sydney sorriu também. "Mas não deu certo. Depois da faculdade acabamos seguindo caminhos diferentes." Completou ela.

"O que ele faz?"

"Ele é professor de arqueologia."

"E por que nunca ouvi falar nele?"

"Trabalhamos em campos diferentes... e... eu não me esforcei para encontrá-lo novamente. Ouvi dizer que iria se casar há algum tempo e decidi que não deveria mais vê-lo."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. "E você já sabe o que ele quer?" Perguntei.

"Ele está com problemas em uma escavação." Continuei olhando para Sydney e ela leu meus pensamentos. "Não, eu não falei com ele. É o que está escrito no recado." Ela apontou para o bilhete.

"Hmm. Então é por isso que está com esse bilhete há horas. Você não sabe se ainda sente algo por ele." Dei um meio sorriso.

Sydney empertigou-se na cadeira. Os olhos grandes e castanhos repousaram nos meus por um instante e ela virou o rosto para o outro lado. Começou a mexer no botão de rosa sobre a mesa. "...Talvez."

"Esta parece ser uma dúvida terrível." Comentei. Ela ficou em silêncio. Estiquei o braço e peguei o bilhete das mãos dela. Analisei o número de telefone no pequeno papel e franzi o cenho. "Você não disse que ele se casou, apenas que IRIA se casar."

Ela me fitou, quieta. Olhei nos olhos dela. "Nunca saberá se não ligar." Alcancei o telefone sobre a escrivaninha e o tirei do gancho.

Nesse momento, minha amiga reagiu de uma forma que eu nunca esperaria. Sydney levantou da cadeira e se jogou em cima do aparelho. "O que vai fazer?" Perguntou com a voz mais alta do que o necessário.

Tentei puxar o telefone de baixo das mãos dela, mas não consegui. "Eu vou ligar para Josh, assim vocês dois poderão conversar e acabar com todo esse sofrimento." Ela segurou o aparelho com mais força e ficou me encarando. Eu juro que ela começou a gaguejar naquele momento.

"V-você não vai!"

"Vou sim. Qual o problema em dizer: Oi, Josh, como vai? _Está casado_?" Tentei puxar o telefone de novo.

Sydney segurou o aparelho contra si. "Não!" Vi seu rosto empalidecer. Tudo bem, certa vez ela havia se escondido no closet para que seu outro ex-namorado não soubesse que ela estava realizando uma caçada durante as férias dos dois, mas isso não tornava a cena em minha frente menos inusitada.

"Não: não há problema. Ou não: não está casado?" Debochei.

Ela me encarou, séria. "Você não vai ligar!"

Ergui uma sobrancelha e a fitei um instante. Soltei o gancho do aparelho. Ela pegou o telefone e voltou a sentar em sua poltrona, com ele em seu colo. Me escorei melhor em minha cadeira. Tudo bem, se ela queria jogar desta forma, eu aceitaria o desafio. Sorri.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, então pus a mão no bolso da calça e puxei meu telefone. "Eu tenho um celular." E balancei o aparelho.

Levei um susto quando Sydney saltou da cadeira.

Ela deixou o telefone cair de seu colo com um estrondo. Senti um arrepio quando a mulher começou a se aproximar, lentamente, felinamente. Ela estava se... preparando para atacar? Meu reflexo foi o de levantar e fugir imediatamente.

Sydney foi mais rápida, como sempre. Em um segundo me vi preso pelos ombros contra a poltrona. Por que ela tinha que ser tão forte? Não consegui me soltar, então abri os braços e afastei o celular o máximo que pude do alcance dela. Eu sabia que não seria fácil escapar, mas não desistiria!

Não vislumbrei alternativa de fuga e comecei a digitar os números com pressa. Sydney tentou impedir e a cadeira começou a recostar. Quando ela viu a tela do celular acender, se jogou em direção a ele, saltando por cima de mim, sem qualquer cuidado.

"NÃO!" Gritamos nós dois.

Minha cadeira virou e nós caímos no chão. Retomei o fôlego e Sydney se ajoelhou ao meu lado, quase alcançando o celular. Me virei rápido de bruços e encolhi os braços, terminando de digitar os quatro primeiros números. Ela tentou me desvirar, praticamente engatinhando sobre mim.

"Entregue o celular! Vai se arrepender, Nigel Bailey!" Ameaçou a professora. Vi Karen espiar o que estávamos fazendo pela janela. Sydney percebeu para onde eu estava olhando e se distraiu um segundo. Aproveitei e saltei de baixo dela.

Comecei a engatinhar pela sala e digitei os quatro últimos números. Estava quase chegando à porta do gabinete quando ouvi a professora gritar novamente. "VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIR!"

Ela se atirou sobre mim e eu caí em cima do aparelho, sentindo o ar fugir de meus pulmões com o peso da mulher sobre minhas costas. Não havia como vencê-la em um combate assim. Eu estava derrotado. Ela riu satisfeita e me virou.

Seu sorriso esvaneceu-se quando ela viu o celular. Era tarde demais. Eu já havia apertado o botão para iniciar a chamada. Era minha vez de sorrir com satisfação. Háh!

Sydney arregalou os olhos. Ela agarrou o aparelho em minhas mãos e eu o segurei com toda a força. Ela tentou soltá-lo de meus dedos.

"Entregue o telefone... seu inglês... insolente!"

"Não!... Sua... medrosa!"

Puxei o aparelho para a direita e Sydney perdeu o equilíbrio. Ela caiu no chão comigo, mas não soltou o celular. Continuamos disputando a posse do telefone, quando me dei conta de que estava ouvindo o som da linha chamando. De alguma forma nós dois havíamos acionado o viva-voz!

Continuamos rolando pelo chão. Sydney tentava arrancar o aparelho de minhas mãos, e eu tentava não soltar. A linha chamou mais uma vez e ouvimos o barulho de alguém atendendo.

"Alô?"

Nós dois congelamos. Era a voz de uma mulher. Sydney vacilou um instante e eu puxei o telefone para perto. "Este é o número de Josh?" Perguntei, vendo o rosto pálido de minha amiga.

"Sim. Irei chamá-lo."

Sydney largou o celular e sentou-se no chão. Eu fiz o mesmo. Ela me encarou um segundo e avançou novamente no aparelho. Eu afastei o telefone com uma das mãos e tentei empurrar a caçadora com a outra.

"Alô. Josh Greyard falando." Ao ouvir o homem falar, Sydney estacou, imóvel com os braços estendidos. O celular ainda estava no viva-voz.

"Dr. Greyard. Sou Nigel Bailey, assistente da Professora Sydney Fox. Ela está ocupada no momento e pediu que eu retornasse a ligação que o senhor fez no outro dia." Empurrei para longe a mão petrificada de Sydney que quase tocava o celular.

"Oh. É claro. Como ela está?"

"Está bem. Ela pediu que eu verificasse como podemos ajudá-lo."

Houve um momento de silêncio. Eu e Sydney nos entreolhamos. Josh começou a falar, um pouco hesitante. "Na verdade, se trata de um assunto pessoal."

Vi Sydney encarar o telefone como se fosse a única coisa naquela sala. Gostaria de ter tirado uma foto dela naquela hora. "Oh. Me desculpe, Dr. Greyard. Eu deveria ter imaginado que era seu número pessoal quando a sua esposa atendeu a ligação."

Sydney cerrou os punhos e rosnou, furiosa. "Desculpe por importunar sua família." Continuei, sem dar importância ao olhar de ira da mulher. Sydney começou a tentar tirar o celular de minhas mãos novamente.

Eu lhe virei as costas, quase caindo no chão na tentativa de afastar o aparelho do alcance dela. Enquanto sentia as mãos da historiadora alcançarem os meus cabelos. Ela não faria aquilo! Faria? Me esforcei para continuar falando. "Eu direi à Professora Fox-"

"NÃO!" Josh me interrompeu. Sydney congelou novamente, em cima de mim. Josh deu uma risada nervosa e continuou falando. "Quero dizer. Sim, este é meu número pessoal. Mas imagine, aquela era apenas a estagiária."

"Oh. Então me desculpe pelo incômodo. Darei seu recado à Professora Fox. Sinto muito por ter confundido sua esposa, Dr. Greyard." Sydney direcionou as mãos para o meu pescoço.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não sou casado."

Aquela frase, dita por Josh, pareceu ecoar dentro da sala. Eu realmente deveria ter tirado uma foto de Sydney naquela hora. Sorri ainda mais, afastando as mãos dela de minha garganta. "Bem, me desculpe novamente. Tenha um bom dia, Dr. Greyard." Disse educadamente e desliguei a chamada.

Me virei para Sydney e lhe entreguei o celular. Ela segurou o aparelho, o encarando ainda incrédula.

"Ele não é casado." Declarei.

Ela me olhou apática. Levantei do chão, realinhando minhas roupas. "Eu não sou um completo idiota com as palavras, Syd, deveria ter mais fé em mim."

Olhei para Karen acenando do lado de fora da sala. Fui até a porta, e antes de sair, vi um sorriso se formando nos lábios da professora. Isso! Eu havia conseguido. Finalmente havia feito um coisa certa em meu longo histórico mal sucedido de resolução de assuntos pessoais.

Foi assim que passamos aquela manhã. Não consigo lembrar de nada relevante no resto desse dia, exceto pela felicidade estampada no rosto de Sydney, que não se comparava a nada que eu já houvera testemunhado em relação a outro 'ex'.

Recordo que havia voltado para casa alegremente, considerando que tudo estava perfeito, pois Sydney estava feliz. Mas à noite, meus sonhos me disseram o contrário.

Neles, a linda mulher apareceu chorando pela perda de alguém. Eu me vi novamente no cemitério, sem saber como confortá-la. Acordei assustado durante a madrugada e não consegui mais dormir. Algo ficava me perturbando, mas eu não sabia o quê.

Talvez fosse a inquietação de tantos acontecimentos nos últimos dias. Ou não.

Talvez fossem meus instintos, me dizendo que, como acontecera no mito de Pandora ao abrir a caixa, eu também havia aberto as possibilidades para coisas incríveis e terríveis selarem meu destino.

•••

_Continua..._

_._

**N.A.:** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnn OBRIGADA MENINAS! **Yvarlcris**, **Lulu**, muito muito muito obrigada pelos reviews! Demorei mas consegui terminar o segundo cap para postar. Que maravilha ver esse fandom movimentado novamente!

Me digam o que acharam do cap, ok? Esse comecinho de fic sempre é mais calmo, kkkk!

Um montão de beijos, meninas! Muito obrigada mesmooo! Yvarlcris, estou esperando atualização da sua fic! Lulu, crie uma conta no pra gente poder conversar por mensagens ;) ! Bjussss


	3. O dia do encontro

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

3. O dia do encontro

.

Dia nº 52: Essa data permanece clara em minhas lembranças, pois ao completar de sete dias que uma vida fora arrancada da caçadora de relíquias, outra se aproximava.

Ainda me vejo acordando assustado em meu apartamento. Eu sufocava como se alguém estivesse com as mãos ao redor de meu pescoço, e apertasse mais cada vez que eu me lembrasse do que vi.

Como nas noites anteriores, aquele mesmo pesadelo havia me acordado. A imagem inquietante do rosto que eu tanto conheço aparecia em meus sonhos, contorcida com tristeza e pesar e não me deixava dormir.

Suspirei e levantei da cama. Meu corpo estava exausto, minha mente estava exausta, mas eu sabia que não descansaria também naquela noite.

Saí do quarto e entrei no pequeno banheiro do apartamento. Acendi a luz, e quando encarei o espelho, vi frustrado a imagem de um homem que não conseguia dormir há dias por culpa da tristeza de outra pessoa.

Por que eu ficava tão abalado? A resposta era simples. Saber que Sydney estava infeliz por algum motivo me impedia de sossegar, a qualquer momento.

Não foi somente no enterro de Stewie que eu testemunhei as raríssimas lágrimas de minha amiga. Durante toda a semana ela pareceu abatida, e eu havia surpreendido seus olhos tristes e marejados mais uma vez, no dia anterior.

•••

Estava no escritório, impaciente. Fiquei de pé e segurei um dos vários livros de minha escrivaninha. Olhei no relógio: ainda eram oito e meia.

Me escorei contra minha mesa, a fim de enxergar melhor a caçadora dentro do gabinete. Ela conversava ao celular, certamente com Josh. Sydney vinha mantendo contato com ele desde que eu havia feito aquela ligação. Eles conversavam diariamente, quase sempre pelas manhãs.

Analisei seu rosto de longe e confirmei mais uma vez que o brilho que a acompanhava permanecia ausente. Era como se uma sombra cobrisse minha amiga desde aquele dia após o enterro.

Folheei o livro, sem prestar atenção nas palavras. Assim que Sydney desligasse o telefone, eu teria uma conversa com ela.

De repente, minha "leitura" foi interrompida por um som que eu não ouvida há vários dias. Fechei os olhos. Precisava aproveitar aquele momento. Continuei ouvindo.

Era a voz dela... rindo.

Sydney estava rindo de verdade. Senti como se uma onda de tranqüilidade tivesse me envolvido. Abri os olhos e virei para a janela que separava o gabinete da professora do resto do escritório.

Ela estava sentada em sua poltrona. A alegria em seu rosto era genuína. Era tão bom vê-la daquela forma. A imagem de suas lágrimas que me assombrava à noite quase havia me feito esquecer de como seus olhos brilhavam quando ela sorria daquela maneira. Como podia a satisfação de outra pessoa me fazer tão bem?

A observei conversar ao telefone por mais um instante e desligar o aparelho. Me afastei da mesa e entrei em sua sala, batendo na porta.

"Boas novas, Syd?"

Ela ainda sorria. "Sim, Josh chega hoje à cidade. Me convidou para jantar!" Ela começou a organizar os papéis e recados sobre sua mesa, animada.

"Isso é ótimo."

Ela continuou mexendo nos documentos da mesa, e silêncio preencheu a sala. Sydney olhou para mim. "O que foi?"

Fechei a porta do escritório às minhas costas e caminhei em direção à mesa da professora.

"Syd, o que estava lhe perturbando a semana inteira?"

"Do que está falando?"

"Por favor, não subestime a minha inteligência. Eu a conheço muito bem para saber quando há algo de errado. E sua tristeza era bem óbvia."

Ela abaixou a cabeça de forma quase brusca. Continuei, sem lhe dar tempo de encontrar alguma desculpa. "Tem alguma coisa a ver com Josh, não tem?"

Ela continuou com a cabeça baixa. "...Você não desiste, Nigel."

Sentei em uma das cadeiras do gabinete e escorei as mãos sobre a mesa. "Eu me preocupo com o bem-estar de minha amiga."

Ela suspirou e largou as anotações que estava segurando. "Conversei com Josh depois de você ter ligado naquele dia."

Fiquei em silêncio, e ela continuou.

"Ele encontrou um artefato na escavação que realizava com seu assistente na Grécia. Haviam encontrado avisos no local, dizendo que o vaso de argila possuía algum tipo de feitiço ou encanto, mas não deram importância e continuaram a pesquisa. Depois de levarem o objeto para análise, o resultado da autenticação foi negativo."

Sydney fez silêncio por um instante. Eu vi a alegria sumir totalmente de seu rosto naquele exato momento. "Um mês depois, o assistente que havia tocado na relíquia morreu de forma inexplicável, e Josh está começando a apresentar os mesmos sintomas."

Levei alguns segundos para processar aquilo. "Josh está doente?"

"Não exatamente. Os médicos não sabem o que está causando a febre e os desmaios repentinos. O que o levou a acreditar que isso faça parte da maldição descrita nas ruínas que eles escavaram."

Não consegui mascarar meu espanto. "Está querendo dizer... que Josh foi amaldiçoado pelo vaso?"

"Amaldiçoado, enfeitiçado, use o nome que você preferir. Não fique tão impressionado, já vimos este tipo de coisa acontecer antes, com meu amigo Ross."

"Tudo bem... mas você disse que a autenticação da relíquia foi negativa. Por que Josh seria amaldiçoado por uma relíquia falsa?"

"Este é o problema. O vaso na escavação era apenas um chamariz para evitar que alguém encontrasse a verdadeira relíquia, que pode estar em qualquer lugar."

"...E como está Josh?"

"Tudo o que sei é que os desmaios estão ficando mais frequentes."

"Eu sinto muito, Syd. O que podemos fazer?"

Ela finalmente sorriu. "É por isso que estou mais animada. Ele acabou de ligar dizendo que descobriu onde está o artefato original."

Fiquei quieto, esperando-a continuar. Senti que estava perdendo alguma parte do raciocínio.

"A verdadeira relíquia pode salvá-lo." Ela explicou.

"Oh..."

Ela voltou a mexer nos papéis sobre a mesa, entusiasmada. Eu pus as mãos sobre o que ela estava fazendo e a encarei até ela olhar para mim. "E por que você não me contou nada disso antes?"

Sydney piscou algumas vezes, parecendo surpresa com a pergunta. "Josh não havia finalizado a pesquisa, e eu não quis lhe importunar com isso."

"Eu a vi chorar, Syd. Não sabe o que isso significa para mim, que a conheço por desafiar homens armados, brincando. Fiquei preocupado. Pensei que alguma coisa horrível estivesse acontecendo – e estava – e você não quis me contar em nenhuma das vezes em que lhe perguntei."

"Eu sinto muito, Nigel." Ela tentou me sorrir de uma forma reconfortante. "Só não queria que se preocupasse quando nós dois não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Josh está tomando conta de tudo. Ele ficará bem agora."

"Eu entendo. Mas gostaria que não escondesse mais quando algo a estiver incomodando. Isso me dá a falsa impressão de que não me considera seu amigo."

Ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa, apertando as minhas mãos. "Ainda bem que sabe que essa impressão é falsa. Você é meu melhor amigo." Manteve o aperto por um instante e soltou.

Ela virou-se para o computador e começou a trabalhar.

Me surpreendi com um sorriso bobo, antes que pudesse me conter. "Verdade?"

Ela continuou olhando para a tela do computador. "É."

Fiquei meio sem reação. Tenho certeza que meu rosto começou a avermelhar e ficar da cor da blusa que ela estava usando, pois senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

Levantei da cadeira de forma desajeitada e pigarreei. "Bem, já que... já que está tudo resolvido, espero que tenham um ótimo encontro hoje à noite."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada."

Dei-lhe as costas e saí da sala, tentando aplacar o ardor em meu rosto. "Seu melhor amigo", ela havia dito. Nunca me sentira tão honrado.

•••

Ao encerrar o expediente, comecei a fechar as janelas do gabinete de Sydney. Eu estava sozinho no escritório, pois fiquei quase duas horas além do horário tentando documentar várias relíquias a tempo para a auditoria que ocorreria naquela semana.

Observei os objetos sobre a mesa da professora. Onde uma mulher comum deixaria retratos da família, com filhos e o marido, Sydney mantinha sua pequena besta de mão, muito útil nas caçadas. Não pude evitar um sorriso. Essa é Syd, pensei naquela hora. Se bem que...

Eu era seu amigo e percebia a euforia dela por estar prestes a reencontrar o homem com quem quase houvera se casado. Eu sabia que a caçadora gostaria de formar uma família algum dia. E Sydney parecia acreditar que sua busca por um companheiro estivesse mesmo terminando com Greyard. Ela parecia disposta a dividir com ele o peso do que aquela arma representava na sua vida.

Sydney merecia ser muito, muito feliz. Torci para que tudo estivesse dando certo no encontro.

Saí da universidade, pensando frustrado na sorte de Greyard por ter sido amaldiçoado e acabar em um jantar maravilhoso com Sydney, enquanto eu caminhava até o mercado, com dor nas pernas, reclamando da lista de compras.

Talvez eu também precisasse sair com alguém.

Meu celular tocou quando eu estava pagando pela comida no caixa. "Alô?"

"Nigel, pode ir mais cedo ao escritório?"

"Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa, Syd?"

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Nos veremos às seis, não se esqueça."

Ou seja: encrenca. "Certo."

E ela desligou. Enfiei o aparelho no bolso e saí do mercado.

Fui para casa, esperando conseguir dormir direito naquela noite, já que teria que acordar às cinco horas da manhã para chegar à universidade no horário marcado. E descobrir qual a próxima relíquia que teríamos de encontrar.

Sydney era tão previsível.

•••

Continua

.

**N.A.:** Ross Crawford – personagem do primeiro episódio da segunda temporada "The Put Back", que pede ajuda à caçadora para devolver um ídolo ao seu lugar sagrado, após ter sido amaldiçoado pela relíquia.

**Yvarlcris** , muito obrigada pelo review! Fiquei super feliz de receber seu comentário. Que bom que está gostando da história! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Um beijo bem grande pra você! Muito obrigada, mesmo! :DDDDDDDDDDDD


	4. O dia da pesquisa

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

4. O dia da pesquisa

.

Dia nº 51: A interferência de Josh em nossas vidas estava apenas começando. Mas nesse dia, só o que me importava era a satisfação de poder ajudar minha amiga.

Sydney ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e prestou mais atenção na folha de papel em suas mãos. Eu ainda não estava entendendo muito bem.

"Afinal, seu encontro com Greyard ontem à noite produziu alguma coisa além de mais trabalho para nós?"

Recebi dela aquele olhar que dizia _'Se preza sua habilidade de se locomover sozinho, acho melhor se calar'_.

Abaixei a cabeça de volta para a pilha de documentos que Sydney havia trazido para o escritório naquela manhã e que estava espalhada sobre minha mesa. Ela havia dito que eram partes da pesquisa completa de Greyard, e que na noite anterior em seu "encontro" ficara sabendo de vários detalhes sobre o artefato que acabaria com o problema do arqueólogo.

A professora também disse que nesse mesmo "encontro" prometera a Greyard que resgataria a relíquia dentro de um certo tempo. Pois é, como eu havia previsto: encrenca.

"Pensei que Josh já tivesse resolvido tudo."

"Ele não está se sentindo bem. Seremos eu e você na viagem." Disse a historiadora enquanto analisava alguns papéis em suas mãos.

"Hum. E para onde estamos indo?"

"Tudo indica que a relíquia esteja na Grécia. Partiremos assim que confirmarmos isso." Ela largou as folhas sobre a minha mesa e começou a tirar ainda mais papéis das pastas que havia trazido.

"E eu posso saber que relíquia é essa?"

"Trata-se de um vaso de argila que uma jovem, cansada de sua vida pobre, oferecera aos deuses, pedindo que lhe agraciassem com uma vida que não fosse trabalhosa ou cheia de preocupações."

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. "Pouco pretensiosa, não é mesmo?"

"Podemos dizer que a Deusa Atena não ficou feliz com o pedido. Admirada com o egoísmo da moça, decidiu encantar o vaso com o poder de mudar o destino de quem o possuir, da forma que o dono desejar. De acordo com o mito, a moça pediu riqueza e a conseguiu, mas acabou vivendo infeliz e sozinha depois disso. Ela se suicidou no mar, e o vaso de barro passou por vários outros proprietários até acabar se perdendo."

Apenas a encarei.

"O que foi?"

"E essa é a relíquia que vai salvar Josh?" Perguntei perplexo. "Como vamos fazer isso?"

"Ao que parece, quando tocarmos na relíquia, poderemos pedir que ele seja salvo."

Continuei olhando para Sydney. Eu devia estar com o queixo caído naquela hora. "Está me dizendo que a única chance de salvar Josh é usarmos uma relíquia feita para destruir quem a usou?"

"Ela não foi feita para destruir, Nigel. Mas quem a usar terá que fazer o pedido certo."

"Oh, então tudo bem. Eu pensei que estivéssemos totalmente enrascados, mas agora vejo que há menos de um por cento de chance de fazermos o pedido certo e não causarmos a total ira dos deuses."

"Não seja tão pessimista. Não estamos sendo egoístas como a moça da lenda. Vamos fazer isso para salvar Josh."

"E Josh não foi nem um pouco egoísta tentando encontrar a relíquia." Não preciso mencionar que esta foi uma frase sarcástica.

Ela me encarou, séria. "Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, Nige. Até mesmo conosco."

"Não sei. Nós normalmente respeitamos os avisos quando encontramos alguma coisa sinistra como a possibilidade de mudar o destino e destruir as nossas vidas." Cruzei os braços.

Sydney permaneceu de pé, na frente de minha mesa, me encarando. "Vamos nos atrasar. Vai parar de reclamar e me ajudar com a pesquisa, ou eu terei que fazer isso sozinha?"

Se era para colocar a situação daquela maneira, por que ela ainda se dava ao trabalho de perguntar? Não era óbvio que eu a acompanharia em qualquer caçada e faria tudo ao meu alcance? Ela não precisava fazer chantagem emocional. Pus os óculos e comecei a analisar os inúmeros papéis sobre a escrivaninha. "Como está Josh?"

"Ele foi consultar um médico. Não quero perder tempo, Nigel."

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando e foquei minha mente no trabalho que deveria ser feito. Josh precisava de tratamento médico, significava que ele estava pior do que eu imaginava. E Sydney parecia mesmo decidida a recorrer ao vaso com poderes sobrenaturais.

Lembro que naquela hora eu não sabia se a admirava por acreditar naquela relíquia e ter a coragem de usá-la, ou se a chamava de maluca. Eu ainda não tinha a audácia necessária para mencionar a segunda opção, então resolvi trabalhar.

Aconcheguei as costas em minha poltrona e então ouvi a professora arrastar uma cadeira para perto de minha mesa. Observei de soslaio enquanto Sydney se acomodava ao meu lado em MINHA mesa.

Sua poltrona ficara à minha esquerda, em um ângulo que até agora não entendo ter sido possível. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu enfiar-se junto no pequeno espaço para a cadeira de baixo da escrivaninha.

A professora começou a mexer nos documentos que EU deveria traduzir. Fiquei fitando enquanto ela se esticava sobre a escrivaninha e pegava uma pilha de papéis que estava do outro lado, praticamente se deitando sobre a folha que eu segurava. Aguardei que ela alcançasse o que queria.

Sydney voltou a se sentar e eu comecei a ler o trecho que deveria analisar. Percebi ainda mais movimento ao meu lado. Ela puxou um bloco de anotações que estava na beirada da mesa, começando a escrever.

Houve silêncio por um momento, e aproveitei para voltar a atenção para a tradução. _Hmm. Este símbolo toma um sentido ambíguo nesta sentença. Pode ser traduzido como-_

"DROGA!"

Dei um salto com o grito no meu ouvido esquerdo. Olhei para Sydney. Ela estava xingando enquanto riscava furiosamente sobre o bloco de anotações com uma caneta, que obviamente não tinha mais tinta.

"Que porcaria, Nigel! Por acaso não assinei o pedido de material de escritório na semana passada? Por que você não tem uma caneta decente nesta mesa?"

Ela continuou forçando a ponta sobre o papel, como se suas ameaças fossem convencer o objeto a funcionar novamente, mesmo sem tinta.

Estiquei o braço na frente da professora, puxei uma das canetas azuis do porta-trecos e depositei-a sobre o bloco que ela já estava destruindo, de tanto rabiscar com ódio. Ela pegou o objeto e jogou a outra caneta na lixeira ao lado da mesa. Começou a escrever novamente.

Me virei para o documento, que já deveria estar traduzido, e retomei meu trabalho. _Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Este símbolo pode significar em algumas circunstânci-_ "AU!"

Larguei o papel e massageei meu cotovelo esquerdo. "Sydney, você está muito perto!"

Ela não tirou os olhos do que estava escrevendo.

"Se afaste mais, está me dando cotoveladas. Faz idéia do quanto isso dói?"

"Temos que terminar a pesquisa, Nigel! O que este símbolo significa?" Ela mostrou o documento que estava lendo.

"Significa _passado_. Mas o resto da tradução está errado." Disse apontando para o que ela havia escrito no bloco.

Ela olhou as anotações e analisou novamente o documento. Franziu o cenho. "Não está não!"

Eu a fiz soltar os papéis que segurava sobre a mesa. "Sydney, eu já estou fazendo as traduções. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Vá acompanhar seu amigo no médico."

"Não temos tempo, se demorarmos..." Ela não terminou a frase.

Pus a mão sobre o ombro dela. "Eu sei, Syd. Mas você não está ajudando, nervosa desse jeito."

"Se duas pessoas fizerem as traduções, terminaremos mais rápido."

"Syd. Eu já teria terminado metade desses documentos se não estivesse preocupado com você podendo explodir a qualquer segundo. Pegue suas coisas e vá encontrar Josh. No final do dia, eu ligarei com o resultado das traduções."

Ela olhou a pilha de documentos e balançou a cabeça. "Você não vai conseguir, são muitas folhas."

"Eu vou conseguir." A fiz me encarar. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu farei as traduções e amanhã teremos tudo pronto para buscar a relíquia." Mesmo que eu tivesse que passar a noite em claro eu terminaria as traduções até o outro dia!

Ela pareceu ponderar um pouco, mas acabou concordando. "Está bem. Eu ligarei à tarde para saber como está se saindo."

"Certo. Agora vá. Estou perdendo tempo aqui." Disse em um falso tom de censura. Empurrei-a delicadamente para que ela levantasse da cadeira.

A professora pegou sua bolsa no gabinete, e parou perto da porta. "Se acontecer alguma coisa, ligue para meu celular. Até amanhã." Eu e Karen acenamos e ela saiu do escritório.

"Eu nunca vi Sydney tão nervosa antes." Disse a loira, enquanto se aproximava de minha mesa.

"Greyard parece ser muito importante. Ela não chegou a ficar assim quando ajudamos seu amigo Ross Crawford."

"Você acha que Sydney ainda está apaixonada por Josh?" Karen perguntou, animada.

"Tudo indica que sim. Eles quase se casaram depois da faculdade." Karen me fitou com uma expressão indecifrável. "O que foi?"

"Será que eles ficarão juntos de novo?"

Dei de ombros. "É bem provável."

Ela me encarou mais um momento. Eu estava prestes a perguntar no que ela estava pensando, mas a loira foi mais rápida.

"Isso não o incomoda, Nigel?"

Devo ter feito cara de quem não entendeu, porque a loira continuou falando. "Ele parece ser o grande amor de Sydney. E está de volta."

Ajeitei os óculos e voltei a atenção para as folhas sobre minha mesa. "Não sei onde quer chegar, Karen. Se Sydney o reencontrou e está feliz, isso é bom. Claro que eu preciso traduzir estes documentos como prometi, antes que aconteça algo com Josh, e Syd desconte em mim por não ter encontrado o vaso."

A secretária me fitou por mais um instante e voltou para o outro lado da sala. "Vocês são verdadeiros amigos." A ouvi dizer.

"Sou seu amigo também."

Ela virou-se para mim. "Eu tenho sorte!"

•••

Às três da tarde, Sydney ligou para o escritório. Eu havia passado o dia todo fazendo as traduções. Havia muitos trechos complexos que eu teria que revisar à noite, mas o trabalho estava saindo como o desejado. No outro dia, com certeza, tudo estaria pronto.

Sydney informou que Josh estava bem melhor após a consulta, e que os dois estavam passando a tarde juntos na casa dela. Ergui uma sobrancelha. Josh parecia ser quem mais estava se divertindo nos últimos dias, e era para ele estar AMALDIÇOADO!

Não questionei mais detalhes, estava satisfeito por Sydney ter superado a inquietação e o nervosismo daquela manhã. Ela ficou eufórica com a notícia de que a tradução estaria pronta no outro dia.

Depois de conversar brevemente com ela, desliguei o telefone e voltei ao trabalho. Ao me preparar para sair, deixei os documentos sobre a mesa da professora e levei várias anotações comigo, a fim de acertar alguns detalhes e ter tudo pronto pela manhã.

Já havíamos conseguido ajudar um amigo anteriormente com outra relíquia. Não havia por que imaginar que Josh não teria a mesma sorte. Sydney estaria realizando a busca, afinal. Tudo deveria dar certo. Eu já sabia até para onde iríamos.

No dia seguinte, eu e a caçadora ignoraríamos mais uma auditoria, arriscando nossos empregos, e partiríamos rumo ao Monte Olimpo, na Grécia.

Mas, mais importante do que isso. No dia seguinte, eu conheceria Josh Greyard.

•••

Continua

.

**N.A.:** Obrigada pelo comentário, **Yvarlcris**! Estou super feliz que você esteja acompanhando minha fic. Mal posso esperar para ler a continuação da sua fic também! Um montão de beijosssssss


	5. O dia da viagem

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

5. O dia da viagem

.

"_Aqui! Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem..."_

.

Dia n. 50: Foi quando eu conheci Josh Greyard.

Eu havia chegado cedo ao escritório. Revisara as anotações sobre a pesquisa de Josh durante a madrugada, e as conclusões não eram nada reconfortantes. Desta vez, a relíquia parecia realmente perigosa.

Eu estava procurando alguns documentos antigos sobre cultura grega no arquivo que ficava no canto do departamento, quando Karen chegou.

A loira caminhou até sua mesa e preparou-se para começar o expediente. Ela não havia me notado do outro lado da sala até eu cumprimentá-la.

"Bom dia."

"Nigel! Você me assustou. O que está fazendo escondido aí?"

"Precisava encontrar alguns documentos, já estou terminando. Deixei alguns formulários sobre sua mesa, serão úteis quando receber a visita do auditor hoje à tarde."

"Obrigada, Nige." A loira sorriu e aconchegou-se em sua escrivaninha, ligando o computador. Eu estava concentrado no trabalho, quando ouvi uma risada. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para os lados. Não havia mais ninguém além de mim e Karen no escritório, mas podia jurar que ouvi Sydney.

Voltei à tarefa que estava fazendo e ouvi novamente aquela risada. Era com certeza a professora, em algum lugar, rindo às oito horas da manhã.

Pensei estar enlouquecendo, mas a porta do escritório se abriu revelando Sydney e um sorriso brilhante, que ofuscava até a luz do sol lá fora. O que poderia deixar a historiadora tão feliz em uma manhã de quinta-feira?

"Bom dia, Karen!" Disse ela, se afastando da porta e puxando alguém pela mão. Ela não havia me enxergado perto dos arquivos.

"Bom dia, Sydney." Respondeu a secretária, curiosa. Nós dois estávamos analisando o homem alto e moreno, em seus trinta e poucos anos, que vestia um terno escuro e segurava a mão da professora de História.

Pude constatar, pelo ângulo em que vi seu rosto, que ele estava tão sorridente quanto a caçadora.

Vi seus olhos castanhos rodearem a sala, quase passando por mim, e pararem em Karen. Pensei ser minha impressão, mas percebi um leve ar de reprovação quando ele encarou a loira, ou melhor, o decote nada comportado da blusa que ela resolvera usar naquela manhã quente.

Sydney levou o homem até a mesa da secretária. "Karen, quero que conheça Josh Greyard."

Karen mal conteve o espanto, que estava claro em seus olhos. Eu também fiquei um pouco surpreso. Esperava alguém mais musculoso e mal encarado, como Derek. Mas Josh era incrivelmente parecido com Gray.

O homem sorriu novamente e qualquer vestígio de antipatia havia desaparecido. Ele esticou o braço direito. "Olá. Estou finalmente conhecendo uma das guerreiras do Departamento de Estudos Antigos. Ouvi falar muito bem de você."

Karen levantou da cadeira e apertou a mão de Greyard. Pelo jeito ela também havia percebido o olhar estranho que ele havia lhe lançado alguns segundos antes, mas sorriu para o homem.

"Então. É aqui que a magia acontece?" Perguntou ele.

Sydney sorriu. "Não, mas é aqui que nós descobrimos onde encontrá-la." Ela não devia ter visto a expressão que Josh havia feito.

Greyard passou o braço sobre os ombros da professora. "Onde fica sua mesa?" Ela o levou para seu gabinete e mostrou o lugar.

Eu e Karen continuamos observando o casal alegre. Ele parecia um bom homem. Talvez um pouco conservador para a aventureira, mas se os opostos se atraem...

Saí do canto segurando as pastas que havia selecionado do arquivo. Josh e Sydney ainda estavam abraçados. Ele disse alguma coisa ao ouvido da mulher e ela sorriu. Larguei os documentos sobre minha escrivaninha. Vi que Josh estava rindo também, mas seu rosto mudou imediatamente de expressão ao olhar na minha direção, por uma das janelas do gabinete de Sydney.

Seu olhar se tornou duro e frio, e reconheci um pouco da mesma desaprovação que ele havia demonstrado quando cumprimentara Karen.

Segui seu olhar até a parede atrás de mim, mas não encontrei nada estranho. Não havia nenhum quadro ou estátua mais ousados. Não entendi o que ele poderia estar vendo que o tivesse perturbado daquela forma. Nessa direção havia apenas eu ajeitando os documentos e livros sobre minha mesa...

_Oh_. Observei Josh mais alguns instantes para confirmar o que eu estava testemunhando. Sentei atrás da escrivaninha e comecei a trabalhar.

Assim como eu suspeitava, o moreno estava me observando atentamente. Parece que o novo "ex" de Sydney não havia gostado de mim. Mas por quê? Nem havíamos sido apresentados...

_Oh_. Talvez... o que se passava na cabeça do moreno de terno fossem... ciúmes? Não. Isso é impossível, deveria ser qualquer outra coisa. Mas por que algum namorado de Sydney me detestaria à primeira vista?

"Nigel! Está aí! Quero apresentá-lo a Josh!" Gritou a professora de sua sala. Ainda estava abraçada a Greyard e animada da mesma forma. Os dois vieram em minha direção.

Fiquei de pé na frente de minha mesa e ofereci a mão direita para o homem, com um sorriso. Eu estava cansado, aquele olhar do moreno devia ter sido apenas impressão minha. Vi Karen nos observando do outro lado da sala, com olhos vidrados.

Josh apertou minha mão, mas não estava mais sorrindo abertamente. "Você é?" Perguntou com um tanto de descaso na voz.

"Nigel Bailey. Sou Assistente de Ensino de Sydney. Já nos falamos ao telefone, Dr. Greyard."

Ele soltou minha mão. "Hmm. E você ASSISTE no quê exatamente?"

Estava ali. O tom de animosidade. Soube naquele instante que nasceriam problemas desse encontro. Franzi de leve as sobrancelhas tentando encontrar palavras para responder à pergunta do homem.

Sydney adiantou-se. "Nigel me ajuda na pesquisa e tradução de material sobre as relíquias e também prepara as minhas aulas." Ela colocou-se entre nós dois, ficando de frente para Josh. "Eu já havia lhe falado isso, lembra?"

Josh pareceu entender o recado que Sydney estava lhe mandando com os olhos, e o vi ficar menos tenso.

"Eu sei." Disse ele, dando um beijo na testa da professora. Eu e Karen trocamos uma olhadela sem o casal perceber. "Eu já vou indo. Não posso atrasar a caçada. Nos veremos quando retornar." Disse ele. E se despediu de Sydney com um beijo longo nos lábios, como se fizesse questão de ficar bem na minha frente.

Eu e Karen já estávamos encabulados quando os dois finalmente se apartaram, e Josh saiu do escritório sem dizer mais nada.

Sydney sorriu para nós. "Ele queria conhecer o escritório antes de buscarmos a relíquia." Balançamos a cabeça, concordando, e Sydney foi para seu gabinete.

A loira levantou de sua mesa e veio falar comigo. Ela tinha aquela expressão no rosto, mais como um meio sorriso que dizia que ela sabia de algo importante, muito importante. Sentei novamente atrás de minha escrivaninha.

"É. Parece que alguém se sentiu ameaçado pelo charme inglês de nosso departamento." Disse Karen. Eu a encarei. Ela se escorou em minha mesa. "Eu estava aqui, e vi tudo o que aconteceu. Aquele homem está com as pernas tremendo de medo de perder a caçadora para o T.A.!"

Saltei de minha cadeira, olhando para a sala da professora. "O que está dizendo? Sydney pode ouvir as suas loucuras!" Eu também havia pensado nisso, mas era ridículo dizer uma coisa daquelas em voz alta.

"Não é loucura, e você sabe que não. O homem estava morrendo de ciúmes."

"Ele não estava com ciúmes."

"Eu conheço aquela reação, Nigel. E você sabe o que isso quer dizer."

Sentei novamente na cadeira. "Quer dizer o quê?"

Ela aproximou-se mais. "Quer dizer que ele pensa que você tem algo que ele não tem." Estreitei os olhos. "E que Sydney pode ficar interessada nisso." Completou a loira, séria.

Me peguei considerando a possibilidade por um segundo, mas me desfiz imediatamente da idéia. "Isso é ridículo. Ela já está com Josh. Por que ele se preocuparia com a possibilidade de ela ter algum interesse em mim?"

Karen se afastou um pouco. "E por que não? Você não tem nada de errado."

"O problema não é esse. Acontece que eu não sou... você sabe."

"O quê?"

"Eu não sou o tipo de Sydney. Acho que ela não me considera sequer UM TIPO."

A secretária cruzou os braços. "Isso não é verdade. Pela conversa dos dois ela já deve ter falado de você para Josh. E se ele reagiu daquela forma, é porque existe, SIM, a possibilidade de alguma coisa acontecer entre vocês."

"É claro que não!"

Karen balançou a cabeça. "Claro. Por que aconteceria? Vocês só terminam as frases um do outro, trabalham juntos, viajam para lugares isolados juntos e dividem barracas apertadas durante isso."

Pensei um instante. "É. Você pode ter razão. Mas se ele tem ciúmes – e eu não estou admitindo que tenha – mas, se ele tem, está fazendo isso de forma irracional, pois meu relacionamento com Sydney é estritamente profissional."

"Nigel, nós saímos para jantar na terça-feira passada."

"Não é porque somos profissionais que não podemos ser amigos!"

"Exatamente. E não é porque são amigos que não podem ser algo mais." Disse a loira me encarando fixamente.

Ela sorriu com a minha ausência de resposta.

Balancei a cabeça afastando as idéias malucas da loira. "Se ele tem ciúmes deve estar tão delirante quanto você, pois não há maneira de Sydney Fox se interessar por mim." Retruquei, categoricamente.

Karen me deu as costas, começando a voltar para sua mesa. "Talvez não até agora, mas as coisas podem mudar."

Me preparei para responder algo à loira delirante, mas Sydney me chamou em seu gabinete. "Não terminamos este debate." Eu falei, entrando na sala da chefe.

Karen apenas sorriu, e aquilo me deu calafrios.

•••

Já fazia quase uma hora que eu estava sentado discutindo com Sydney sobre os detalhes que descobri na pesquisa de Josh.

Quando havia me deparado com a menção a uma armadilha especial que protegia o vaso antigo, eu soube que não deveríamos procurá-lo. Mas a caçadora estava decidida e totalmente desesperada para ajudar Josh.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Syd? Deve haver um motivo para que a armadilha dessa relíquia implique em usar a própria relíquia!"

"Já passamos por situações mais perigosas do que isso. Queríamos uma maneira de usar o vaso, e agora sabemos que será mais fácil. Encontraremos uma forma de libertá-lo dessa maldição e retirá-lo do templo."

Eu a continuei encarando, apreensivo.

Ela suspirou e continuou. "Vamos analisar a situação, e se acharmos que é muito arriscado, tentaremos recuperar a relíquia de outra forma."

"Isso _É_ arriscado, Syd!"

Ela parou de organizar os papéis em sua pasta. "Josh é meu amigo, Nigel. Preciso fazer tudo o que está ao meu alcance para tentar ajudá-lo."

Escorei as costas na cadeira, ainda contrariado. "Compreendo, Syd, e me orgulho de você. Mas todos os registros mostram que não houve ninguém até hoje que utilizou aquela relíquia sem acabar de uma maneira trágica. É perigoso demais!"

Ela me encarou por cima da mesa. "Eu tenho que fazer isso para tentar salvá-lo." Fechou a bolsa. "Sabe que eu faria o mesmo por você!"

Suspirei pesadamente. "Eu sei... É por isso que eu nunca lhe pediria algo assim."

Ela me observou, quieta.

Saí da sala.

Peguei meu computador, reuni alguns livros e documentos e enfiei tudo em minha mochila. Me virei novamente para a caçadora. "Estou pronto."

Ela pegou a pasta e a bolsa que estavam sobre sua mesa. "Então vamos."

E nós dois nos despedimos de Karen, saindo do escritório.

Depois daquela viagem, tudo seria diferente.

•••

Continua

.

**N.A.: *Yvarlcris***obrigada mais uma vez! Fico super contente com os seus reviews! Espero que goste deste capítulo também ;)! Estou curiosíssima sobre sua fic! Atualize logo, please!

***Natilubby***que felicidade receber o seu comentário! :DDD Nem sei como agradecer! Um beijão pra você e muito obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics!

**Obrigada mesmo, meninas!**


	6. O dia da caçada

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

**N.A.:** Um capítulo longo para compensar pelo período sem atualizações ;)

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

6. O dia da caçada

.

Dia n. 49: Mesmo após um dia inteiro de viagem, lembro que não consegui pegar no sono nessa data. O lindo cenário e o clima fresco da Grécia não serviram para acalmar a minha ansiedade; eu aguardava impaciente pela relíquia e as infinitas possibilidades que ela representava.

Havíamos chegado ao local na Tessália às nove da noite do dia seguinte ao de nossa partida de Boston. A Grécia era linda, mesmo sem a luz do sol; mas depois de passarmos por Litochoro – o local mais próximo para se alugar equipamento e iniciar a subida – o anoitecer e o relevo acidentado nos obrigaram a acampar antes de procurarmos pela caverna na base do Monte Olimpo.

Ou melhor: acampamos apenas porque EU praticamente implorei para que Sydney esperasse a luz do dia antes de sair à caça de alguma gruta antiga e cheia de possíveis armadilhas. Depois de prepararmos a barraca perto de um riacho, abaixo de uma oliveira, vi a caçadora mexer, bufando, com a lâmina de sua faca nas brasas da pequena fogueira que havíamos acendido. Ela não concordava com aquela espera.

"Josh está piorando enquanto perdemos tempo aqui", resmungou ela sentada sobre uma pedra; e lançou a faca com destreza no tronco da árvore próxima. A lâmina enterrou-se na casca dura e sinuosa da oliveira.

Suspirei, cansado. "Você sabe que tanto a relíquia quando o local são perigosos demais, Syd. Devemos estar cem por cento concentrados e alertas quando encontrarmos o templo. Já foi difícil encontrar esta minúscula clareira, imagine a gruta." Ela continuou relutante, mas concordou.

Esvaziei a caneca de café que estava bebendo ao lado da fogueira e fechei a pequena cadeira dobrável onde havia sentado. Observei a caçadora por mais um segundo, sentada entre as pequenas flores brancas que cresciam na base da rocha que ela usava como banco, e entrei na barraca. Não poderia deixar nenhum detalhe sobre o vaso antigo escapar, então retomei a pesquisa minuciosamente.

•••

Eu já havia me recolhido há aproximadamente duas horas quando senti o sono começar a afetar meu raciocínio. Não havia dormido direito na última semana, e meu organismo estava implorando por uma noite de descanso.

Certo momento, senti minha cabeça pender rapidamente para o lado e despertei, percebendo que eu estava pegando no sono ali sentado, com o computador no colo, os óculos na ponta do nariz e vários livros e documentos ao meu redor. Aquela posição não era nada confortável, com a mochila escorando minhas costas. Retirei os óculos e esfreguei os olhos. Virei para o lado e me deparei com Sydney, se preparando para dormir. Não havia claridade do lado de fora; ela já deveria ter apagado a fogueira. Lembrei-me, então, do que estava fazendo e saltei rápido. Comecei a folhear os livros e os documentos, irritado.

"O que foi?" Perguntou a morena.

"Não consigo traduzir este trecho. Estou preso nele há mais de meia hora."

"Descanse, Nigel. Durante a manhã continuaremos com isso. Talvez haja mais pistas dentro da caverna."

"Eu não sei. Tenho a impressão de que este detalhe é importante, como um aviso."

"O que você me disse sobre estarmos alertas amanhã? Pensei que já estivesse dormindo há duas horas!"

Comecei a fechar os livros espalhados e a desligar o computador, contrariado. "Como se eu pudesse descansar enquanto você está aflita, caminhando de um lado para o outro na frente da barraca."

Ela me olhou, espantada, e a ouvi suspirar profundamente enquanto eu começava a me aconchegar no saco de dormir. "Amanhã terminaremos com tudo isso, Nige", disse ela. Apenas concordei. Desliguei o lampião e deitei com o rosto virado para o teto da tenda azul. Permanecemos daquela forma por vários minutos, esperando o sono. Então Sydney virou-se para o meu lado, à sua direita, e escorou a cabeça sobre a mão, apoiada no cotovelo: "Você acha que a relíquia realmente funciona?"

Aguardei um instante antes de responder. "Espero que sim... mas ao mesmo tempo, espero que não."

"Como assim?"

Permaneci quieto naquela posição e fechei os olhos: "Espero que consiga o que veio buscar, que consiga salvar seu amigo. Mas fazer isso usando um recurso tão perigoso e misterioso como a suposta 'escolha do destino' poderia ter conseqüências catastróficas. Não saberemos nunca se as mudanças serão para melhor ou para pior. E se o destino não foi feito para ser alterado, afinal? Todos aqueles que mudaram o rumo dos acontecimentos acabaram tendo um final trágico, ou desaparecendo sem deixar rastros."

A caçadora ficou em silêncio. Eu abri os olhos e virei o rosto para ela: "Não quero que você tenha o mesmo destino que aqueles registros mostram, Syd."

A barraca estava escura, mas a luminosidade da lua cheia permeava o leve material da tenda, deixando uma luz fraca e lúgubre envolver nós dois. Distingui claramente o olhar decidido da mulher em minha direção.

"Vamos encontrar um meio, Nigel. Vamos descobrir como utilizar a relíquia sem acionar a maldição."

Baixei o olhar; não era aquela a resposta que eu estava esperando. Mas eu não a deixaria sozinha em uma caçada tão perigosa. Se ela amava Josh a ponto de arriscar sua vida para tentar salvá-lo da maldição, eu não faria nada além de acompanhá-la e ajudá-la no que fosse. E faria o máximo para conseguirmos sair daquela situação sem enfurecer os deuses que criaram a relíquia, como a lenda dizia. "Espero que esteja certa, Syd." Voltei à posição anterior, encarando o alto da barraca. Eu fechei os olhos, mas senti que não conseguiria mais dormir naquela noite.

•••

Dia n. 48: Na manhã seguinte, eu acabei sendo o primeiro a me preparar para a caçada.

Como eu imaginara durante a noite: o sol já estava nascendo e eu não havia conseguido dormir, ou descansar. Minha preocupação com a relíquia e o pequeno trecho que não conseguira traduzir me deixavam inquieto; logo Sydney encontraria a caverna, e eu ainda não estava totalmente seguro sobre o artefato.

Ouvi a mulher se mexer. Afastei o leve mal-estar causado pelo cansaço e levantei do saco de dormir. Saí da barraca – eu a obrigaria ao menos a tomar café da manhã antes de procurar a gruta.

•••

Quando Sydney saiu da barraca, já estava vestida com seu traje escuro habitual para caçadas, com a calça marrom, a blusa transparente sob o colete preto e a bolsa de coro pendurada no ombro. Ela me deu bom-dia e caminhou até a oliveira, seus passos fazendo barulho sobre os pedregulhos no chão; arrancou a faca que ainda estava cravada no tronco da árvore e a enfiou na lateral da bota. Entreguei a ela uma caneca de café, e depois da pequena refeição vesti minha jaqueta cáqui, que era da mesma cor da camisa e das calças que eu já estava acostumado a usar nas viagens. Sem dizer nada, larguei a mochila sobre as costas e aguardei a caçadora liderar o início da expedição.

Saímos do acampamento e caminhamos por vários minutos até alcançarmos outra clareira um pouco maior que a anterior; ainda estávamos perto do riacho, contudo. Interpretamos as coordenadas obtidas na pesquisa da melhor maneira possível e começamos a inspecionar os arbustos, à procura da marca que indicava a entrada do templo. Depois de uma rápida procura, Sydney gritou que havia encontrado a pequena rocha vagamente descrita nos estudos de Josh perto das árvores que separavam a clareira de uma encosta. Nos aproximamos com muito cuidado, conferindo se não havia nenhuma armadilha.

A morena assegurou-se de que não havia perigo e tocou na pedra, empurrando-a para o leste, como as instruções ditavam. Imediatamente, ouvimos barulho próximo às folhagens da beira da encosta. Caminhamos mais alguns passos, e o que parecia o tronco de uma árvore envelhecida apoiada no início do enorme barranco, revelou-se como um pilar quebrado de basalto.

Paramos sobre a margem do declive. A caçadora observou a descida acidentada e os milhares de arbustos tortuosos que se estendiam por vários metros abaixo de onde estávamos. Ela olhou para o céu azul e então me encarou, sorrindo. "Vamos ter que descer", declarou ela.

Senti minhas pernas amolecerem. "Tem certeza? Não dá para fazer a volta?"

"Este lado do monte está isolado pelas rochas" ela apontou para as laterais do barranco. "Aqui parece ser o acesso mais rápido para onde a base deste pilar está apontando, ao sul. Não se preocupe, são apenas alguns metros de descida."

"Syd, a queda por este declive cheio de rochas e galhos deve ser fatal!"

"É por isso que usaremos as cordas, Nigel. Vamos!"

Ela começou a remexer na mochila que eu carregava, preparando o equipamento para o rapel. Não evitei de espiar novamente as dezenas de metros que nos separavam do possível local onde a relíquia deveria estar. Eu só enxergava pedras e vegetação lá em baixo, mas o som que ouvimos quando Sydney acionara a marcação da entrada do templo definitivamente – e infelizmente – havia vindo daquela descida.

Fiquei alguns minutos observando a ladeira, desalentado. Então olhei para Sydney; ela já havia prendido as cordas no tronco de uma árvore e estava pronta para descer. A morena fez menção que eu me aproximasse, para ela preparar meu equipamento. Caminhei até ela, sem um pingo de vontade, e a deixei me prender à corda.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Nige" me consolou, amarrando a corda também na mochila, e me deu um tapinha sobre o ombro, sorrindo. Depois de conferir as cordas, ela começou a descida, e eu a segui da maneira mais eficiente que consegui – ou seja: tropeçando em todas as pedras, enganchando as roupas em todos os galhos que estavam pelo caminho, e quase caindo e rolando barranco abaixo tantas vezes que até perdi a conta.

Quando estávamos quase no final da descida, Sydney apontou para a direita. "Nigel, aquilo não parece uma entrada?" Me esforcei para virar na direção que ela indicara, e ali havia mesmo algo parecido com uma gruta, no meio das rochas da encosta. "Algo me diz que devemos conferir" completou a morena.

Ela chegou à entrada da caverna com uma facilidade imensa. Não entendi como ela conseguiu descer ali sem qualquer esforço, eu já estava esbaforido só de tentar me aproximar mais sem rolar pela ladeira! Ainda não sei como, mas consegui chegar até o alto da gruta. O lugar pareceu bem maior quando eu cheguei mais perto. Desci mais e tentei alcançar o chão com os pés, mas não estava conseguindo.

"Vamos lá, Nigel, solte um pouco mais de corda!"

Me agarrei com mais força às amarras. "E se eu soltar demais e acabar rolando pelo resto do barranco? Vou quebrar meu pescoço!"

"É só um pouco. Você não vai quebrar nada, eu vou te segurar." Reuni toda a minúscula confiança de 'caçador de relíquias' que aquelas palavras conseguiram me transmitir e liberei a corda.

E foi exatamente como eu havia previsto: soltei demais.

"AH! EU VOU MORRER!" gritei enquanto despencava. Só que a queda não me machucou, e tampouco eu estava rolando. O chão parecera macio quando me choquei a ele, e me dei conta de que na verdade estava estatelado sobre Sydney. Tentei levantar rapidamente, e como sou tão cuidadoso, percebi onde eu estava "pegando".

"AHH!" saltei de pé, dando alguns passos para trás. "Desculpe, Syd! E-eu não sabia que ali era... hm, que era seu... seus... seu..." senti o último passo falsear na margem da rocha. O ar sumiu de meus pulmões; eu já conseguia até me enxergar completamente quebrado e esfarrapado no final do barranco. Antes da dolorosa queda, Sydney segurou-me pela manga do casaco e me puxou de volta, para a minha salvação. Meus joelhos cederam.

Fiquei ajoelhado na frente dela, minhas mãos tremiam e minha voz havia sumido. Olhei para a mulher, ofegante, sem saber se lhe agradecia ou se desmaiava. Um segundo a mais e o meu futuro como professor de História teria sido extinto.

"Syd, obriga..." não terminei a palavra; a caçadora me encarava da forma mais séria que eu já havia visto. Paralisei por um segundo, ela se aproximou mais e esticou a mão meu lado. _Ela vai me dar uma chave de braço? Vai simplesmente quebrar meu pescoço – me poupando da queda, mas não do final trágico de minha vida?_ Pensei, imaginando as várias formas de castigo que ela poderia me infligir com aquelas mãos, e me preparando para o pior. Ao menos, estava dentre as últimas sensações da minha vida algo... agradável – tentei me consolar.

Mas eu continuei sem sentir qualquer dor. Observei Sydney alcançando algo no meio das ramagens na beirada da encosta, atrás de mim. Ela retirou o objeto que estava oculto pelas folhas e o colocou entre nós dois: era um chapéu. Olhamos pensativos para aquele achado. "Alguém pode ter deixado cair do alto do barranco. Talvez seja uma coincidência", comentou a caçadora, com falsa esperança.

A encarei. "Alguém com um chapéu igualzinho ao de Dallas estava passeando pela orla da gruta, coincidentemente a alguns metros de uma possível relíquia..."

Nos livramos rápido das cordas, eu peguei a mochila, e corremos gruta adentro.

Havia muita umidade e claridade, indicando que o lado leste da pequena caverna não estava enterrado totalmente dentro do barranco. Percorremos alguns metros, e estacamos observando outros pilares. Sydney remexeu nas folhagens, que estavam por toda a parte, e ali encontrou a entrada para o templo, na forma de uma pequena porta de basalto na parte mais profunda da gruta. Ela já estava aberta, devendo ter sido a fonte do barulho que ouvimos quando acionáramos a marca no alto da clareira.

A caçadora ajeitou melhor o chapéu dentro da bolsa e pegou sua lanterna. "Vamos, Nigel", a ouvi ordenar enquanto desaparecia por entre as plantas. Analisei a entrada mais alguns segundos. Aquela não era uma simples caverna a partir dali, e sim um corredor construído na base da montanha, que acabara coberto pela flora do Monte; com certeza um templo para a deusa Atena, pelos sinais que vi entalhados na porta. Segui Sydney.

Estava um tanto escuro dentro do corredor, mas vários locais tinham feixes de luz provenientes, de alguma forma, da claridade lá de fora. Incrível como um templo tão grande permanecera oculto por tanto tempo... Incrível mesmo era não termos encontrado qualquer armadilha até aquele momento! Foi quando Sydney parou, de repente; quase bati em suas costas. Ela apontou a lanterna para um trecho na parede do corredor.

Os vários pilares decorados que formavam a passagem estavam cobertos com algumas flores saxífragas e teias de aranha. Mas naquela parte, o caminho estava limpo. Era como se alguém já tivesse passado por ali há poucos dias... Ou talvez poucas horas. Senti meu peito apertar; havia um rival na caçada. Seria mesmo Dallas? O que faríamos se ele já tivesse resgatado a relíquia?

Deus, eu nunca me perdoaria por ter atrasado Sydney daquela forma e tê-la feito perder a chance de salvar seu amigo. Cerrei os olhos e os punhos, me repreendendo. "Vamos conseguir, Nige" a caçadora me disse em um tom calmo. Trocamos um olhar, e eu suspirei pesadamente, concordando com a cabeça.

Continuamos pelo corredor. Não havia qualquer armadilha pelo caminho, o que me deixava com um frio cada vez maior na espinha. Por que algo tão poderoso seria deixado sem qualquer proteção além das folhas e flores do monte? Talvez o rival que havia passado por ali já tivesse se livrado dos gatilhos. Ou talvez a lenda fosse verdade, e a relíquia já fosse perigosa o suficiente para se manter oculta nesta mesma caverna sem qualquer proteção além dela própria.

Nenhuma das opções era agradável, e minha sensação de que não deveríamos tocar naquele vaso se tornou ainda mais forte; quase tanto quanto o horror de que um rival já o tivesse levado dali. Enxergamos ao longe uma enorme estátua da deusa Atena, levemente iluminada por alguns feixes de luz desencontrados. Nos aproximamos, e ficou claro que a imagem de basalto guardava a entrada para uma sala escura, na parede às costas da divindade.

A abertura atrás da escultura da deusa era tão grande quanto ela, medindo no mínimo quatro metros de altura. Ao atravessar a passagem, Sydney apontou para os cantos da entrada. Não havia armadilhas ou teias no caminho; com certeza haviam passado por ali. Nos entreolhamos e adentramos a recâmara, já considerando como perdida aquela busca. Teríamos que rastrear o caçador de relíquias para tentar reaver o artefato. E a culpa era toda minha!

Apontamos as luzes para o altar no fundo da sala e eu quase deixei a lanterna cair, admirado. "Mas como?" exclamei. A relíquia ainda estava lá! Bem, havia um vaso de argila sobre um altar. Deveria ser a relíquia, certo? Vi que a caçadora pareceu aliviada, e caminhamos com cuidado redobrado até alcançarmos a mesa lindamente esculpida em pedras de basalto.

Sydney revisou o local por várias vezes à procura de gatilhos ou armadilhas com as duas lanternas, mas não encontrou nada. Mais de perto, assumimos que aquele era mesmo o vaso da lenda. Ainda não o havíamos tocado, contudo, deveríamos estudar o altar muito bem antes de retirá-lo dali.

Larguei a mochila, acionei o lampião e bati algumas fotos; fiquei vários minutos analisando as inscrições ao redor da relíquia. O vaso era simples, possuindo apenas a marca que traduzi como sendo o nome da deusa Atena. Ele era pequeno, em formato de alabastro e caberia facilmente em apenas uma das mãos. Não havia mais nada sobre a mesa além das pequenas frases gravadas no basalto.

Sydney cortou o silêncio. "Certo, chegou a hora. O que conseguimos obter das inscrições?"

"Aqui diz que o vaso permanecerá neste templo sendo guardado por Atena, até que o verdadeiro dono apareça." Apontei para o outro lado do altar. "E esta outra parte menciona que o objeto pertencerá apenas a quem souber usá-lo corretamente."

"Então a pesquisa estava correta; teremos que utilizar o poder da relíquia para conseguir retirá-la do altar."

Respirei fundo e passei as mãos pelo rosto. "Parece que sim."

"Tudo bem. Vamos considerar os pedidos anteriores e o que deu de errado primeiro." Ela também parecia estar nervosa.

Comecei a recitar o que lembrava da pesquisa. "Todos os pedidos foram realizados. Mas a moça que criou o vaso ficou sozinha e se suicidou; o segundo proprietário foi morto junto com toda a vila de forma inexplicável; e dos outros poucos registros, nenhum deles durou muito tempo depois de utilizar a relíquia."

"Mas todos os pedidos eram direcionados à própria pessoa que desejava, certo?"

Não queria responder aquela pergunta. Ela tinha razão, eram pedidos egoístas, mas isso não queria dizer que ela estaria livre da maldição. Se Josh já estava morrendo por causa de uma mera isca desta relíquia, imagine quais poderes absurdos este vaso teria. "Você tem razão, Syd. Mas ninguém agiu de forma diferente para termos um parâmetro. E se o foco não for esse?"

"Teremos que ser os primeiros, Nige. Acredito que seja como eu havia imaginado. Se utilizarmos a relíquia para o bem de outra pessoa, não haverá motivos para a maldição ser acionada."

Eu estava suando frio; já havíamos resgatado relíquias perigosas antes, e lidar com poderes sobrenaturais deste tipo de artefato era contar demais com a sorte. Como Sydney conseguia ficar tão calma diante de uma situação tão absurda? Ela não tinha medo de terminar como os outros? Eu estava tão nervoso que comecei a sentir dor de cabeça. As várias noites não dormidas estavam afetando ainda mais o meu autocontrole naquela hora.

"Eu não sei, Syd. Ainda não estou seguro sobre isso..."

"Este é o jeito, Nige. É agora ou nunca." Ela esticou o braço e se concentrou: "_Por favor, pelo bem de Josh.._." pediu, tocando no artefato. Fechei os olhos, esperando o céu se abrir e desabar sobre nossas cabeças; ou a enorme estátua de Atena tomar vida e nos castigar, como deveria ter feito ao dono do chapéu que encontramos...

Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Abri os olhos e vi a caçadora, sorrindo com o pequeno vaso entre as mãos. Fiquei abismado: "É só isso?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco aqui por nada?" reclamei. Sydney sorriu simpaticamente.

Ela continuou apreciando a relíquia em seu poder. Eu me agachei um instante, precisava me acalmar, aquela tensão toda havia sido demais para o meu organismo já cansado. Respirei fundo, sentindo que a leve enxaqueca havia aumentado tremendamente de intensidade. Segurei a cabeça, tentando aplacar a dor.

A imagem de Sydney guardando a relíquia em sua bolsa, à minha frente, de repente turvou-se em um borrão, misturando-se com o ambiente escuro. Droga!

"S-Syd... eu não estou..." balbuciei, mas não consegui terminar a frase. E eu não senti mais nada.

•••

Continua

.

**N.A.:** Dallas Carter é um caçador de relíquias rival, antigo parceiro de Sydney Fox (não somente nas caçadas :hmm: ). Sua primeira aparição se deu no décimo segundo episódio da primeira temporada "A noiva do imperador" (The Emperor's Bride), onde ficou claro que ele busca ser famoso e não mede esforços para encontrar a relíquia que o permitirá realizar este sonho, passando por cima de tudo e de todos.

Agradecimentos especiais à **Yvarlcris** pelo apoio que vem me oferecendo! Este capítulo é dedicado à você, minha flor! Beijos e mais beijos, mal posso esperar para ler a continuação da sua fic! *3*


	7. O dia do resultado

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

7. O dia do resultado

.

Dia n. 48, ainda: Senti agitação ao meu redor. Abri os olhos e demorei para compreender que eu também estava me movimentando. Alguém segurava meu braço direito sobre o ombro e tentava me arrastar, de pé, já que meus joelhos não faziam nada além de cambalear debilmente; percebi que era Sydney, assustada.

"Nigel, acorde!" gritou ela, tentando correr sem deixar de me carregar. O ruído grave me fez girar os olhos levemente, enxergando pouca coisa além de uma fraca claridade formada por pequenos feixes de luz. Vi, ao alto, o rosto imponente de Atena: os sábios olhos esculpidos no basalto me encarando com... pena?

O barulho aumentou consideravelmente. Pus um pouco mais de força em minhas pernas, para acompanhar o passo da caçadora, que ainda não havia me soltado. "Mais rápido, Nigel!" Tentei correr pelo local escuro, guiado por ela. Era o corredor do templo no Monte Olimpo, pelo que percebi conforme meu pensamento foi se aguçando. Enxerguei a porta adiante, ela estava se fechando. Me movi o mais rápido que consegui; eu e Sydney acabamos atravessando a passagem de basalto antes que ela se cerrasse com um grande estrondo.

Caí de joelhos no chão úmido da gruta, arquejante. Sydney largou a enorme mochila à minha frente e ajoelhou-se também. "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, ainda retomando o fôlego.

Alisei a testa com a mão, ainda confuso. "O que houve?"

"Você apagou por alguns segundos." Ela segurou meu rosto e me fez encará-la enquanto falava. "O que sente?"

"Minha cabeça dói."

Ela apalpou meu crânio, procurando machucados. "Não parece ter contusões."

"Acho que... a enxaqueca, a falta de sono, o nervosismo e a altitude não me fizeram bem."

Ela deu um meio sorriso. "Está se sentindo melhor?"

Concordei de leve fechando os olhos e pressionando a raiz do nariz com os dedos. "Eu vou ficar bem, só preciso de uma aspirina."

"Isso é bom, porque teremos de encontrar uma maneira de entrar novamente no templo." Sydney abriu um dos compartimentos da mochila, onde deixávamos o kit de primeiros socorros. Fitei-a, confuso, enquanto me entregava o medicamento e o cantil. "Quando eu o estava carregando, vi que a relíquia ficou lá dentro", explicou ela.

Tomei o remédio e olhei para a porta de basalto, parcialmente coberta pelas folhagens da gruta: estava fechada, como se fosse apenas uma parede esculpida na pequena caverna, cercada por pequenas flores brancas. Mirei a caçadora por alguns segundos; ela já estava de pé, analisando as rochas que rodeavam a entrada do templo. "Como isso aconteceu? Pensei tê-la visto guardando o vaso dentro de sua bolsa."

Sydney parou sem se virar para mim. "Eu também pensei, mas a câmara e a porta do templo começaram a se fechar; e você caiu inconsciente. Eu devo tê-la colocado de volta no altar sem perceber. Quando a vi novamente sobre a mesa, não havia mais tempo para retornar."

Abaixei a cabeça. "Me desculpe. Se eu não tivesse passado mal, estaria com a relíquia agora."

Sydney olhou para mim, simpática. "A culpa não é sua. Vamos recuperar o vaso de alguma forma". Virou-se novamente para a entrada, pensativa.

Encarei suas costas, sério. "Um momento... quer dizer que você fez o pedido, guardou a relíquia na bolsa, e mesmo assim ela continua na caverna?"

A caçadora balançou a cabeça, sabendo o que eu queria dizer. "Eu consegui retirá-la do altar, tenho certeza de que fiz o pedido certo, Nigel. Deve ter sido alguma armadilha que deixamos passar."

Continuei pensativo. "Então, se conseguiu fazer o pedido certo..." aguardei a reação da mulher.

Ela se virou para mim, luz e alegria começando a preencher seus olhos. "Josh!" exclamou, e arrancou o telefone da bolsa. Correu para a entrada da gruta; apenas a observei abanar o aparelho de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar sinal. Suspirei e levantei do chão; peguei a mochila e caminhei até a professora. "Não conseguirei ligar daqui, vou esperar até subirmos à clareira", ela declarou e olhou para a entrada do templo, oculta no fundo da gruta. "Não há como acionar a porta também, vamos tentar novamente usando a marcação lá em cima."

Balancei levemente a cabeça, concordando, e peguei uma das cordas que havíamos usado para descer a encosta. Comecei a amarrar a mochila. Sydney segurou meu ombro e ficou na minha frente. "Tem certeza de que está bem?" indagou perscrutando meu rosto.

Lancei uma imitação de sorriso. "A aspirina já vai fazer efeito."

Ela pegou a corda das minhas mãos. "Vamos aguardar mais alguns minutos, então subiremos", e começou a preparar o equipamento.

•••

Depois da demorada subida – que só aconteceu após eu ter ficado meia-hora na gruta convencendo Sydney de que estava bem o suficiente para o rapel – a primeira coisa que a caçadora fez foi ligar para seu ex-noivo/atual-namorado. Ela conversou tempo suficiente para eu pensar que ela havia esquecido de tentar entrar novamente no templo.

A aspirina estava cumprindo sua função, e a dor forte em minha cabeça já não passava de um leve incômodo, que foi rapidamente esquecido com a análise que comecei a fazer das fotografias que havíamos tirado do templo e da relíquia.

Eu estava sentado sobre a grama rala do chão, ao lado da pedra que havíamos acionado para abrir o templo na primeira vez. O sol já estava alto no céu. Em certo momento, algo fez sombra sobre mim e a máquina de fotos; olhei para cima e vi o sorriso branco e realizado da caçadora. "Josh está bem. Nós conseguimos!"

Me senti aliviado pela felicidade no rosto da mulher. Primeiro pensei que outro rival havia levado a relíquia, e depois, também por minha causa, Sydney deixara o vaso dentro do templo agora lacrado. Mas felizmente o resultado estava ali: havíamos conseguido salvar Josh. Respirei fundo com um leve sorriso, sentindo a culpa diminuindo em minhas costas. "Isso é ótimo, Syd!"

"Ele disse ao telefone que já está se sentindo muito bem", ela comentou, ainda sorrindo. Então ficou séria. "Quero tentar abrir o templo mais uma vez, mas se não conseguirmos, retornaremos sem a relíquia. Algo me diz que será melhor se este vaso permanecer oculto... Nós tivemos muita sorte desta vez."

Concordei com ela. A caçadora ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e estudou a marcação de pedra no chão. A observei movê-la da mesma forma que fizera da primeira vez, mas não ouvimos qualquer ruído. Sydney tentou de várias formas diferentes, mas nada aconteceu. Depois de alguns minutos, ela me sorriu resignada e estendeu o braço para me ajudar a levantar. "É isso. Vamos voltar para casa."

Nós dois recolhemos o equipamento e as cordas. Depois atravessamos a clareira vagarosamente, seguindo o riacho de volta para o lugar onde havíamos montado a barraca. Passamos pelas árvores e alcançamos a oliveira, que tinha o tronco retorcido de forma inconfundível, como se fossem na verdade duas árvores enlaçadas uma na outra; a barraca azul estava nos aguardando sob a sua sombra fresca. Sydney jogou a bolsa sobre a pedra onde havia sentado na noite anterior e bebeu um gole de água do seu cantil, enquanto digitava no telefone o número do escritório, para avisar Karen de que reservasse as passagens.

Me ocupei em levantar o acampamento, observando a morena de tempos em tempos; ela estava visivelmente mais animada e relaxada. Encontramos a estrada e deixamos o Monte perto do meio-dia, seguindo novamente para o aeroporto da Tessália. Depois de uma espera relativamente curta, embarcamos no avião; e eu me permiti aproveitar aquela sensação tranqüila de realização, pegando no sono logo em seguida.

Antes de dormir, vi Sydney observar o horizonte com um olhar sonhador pela janela da aeronave. Durante aquela viagem de volta, considerei satisfeito que logo estaríamos em casa, e que eu não precisaria mais testemunhar o rosto de Sydney triste como na última semana.

A caçada acabara ocorrendo sem maiores complicações, embora não tivéssemos a relíquia. Como Sydney havia previsto: tudo estava dando certo. Pensei que as coisas voltariam ao normal, e que seguiríamos nossas vidas tranquilamente a partir dali.

Só que isso mudaria no escritório, no final da tarde deste mesmo dia.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** **Yvarlcris**, obrigada pelos reviews e pelo apoio! Este capítulo é para você!


	8. O dia do retorno

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

8. O dia do retorno

.

Dia n. 48: O vôo nos trouxera para casa às quatro da tarde. Eu me sentia um pouco melhor por ter conseguido descansar mais durante a viagem e por ter de volta as horas que havia perdido com o fuso-horário.

Como sempre fazíamos ao retornar durante o expediente, fomos direto para o escritório em Trinity, chegando ao Departamento de Estudos Antigos apenas alguns minutos antes de Karen encerrar as atividades do sábado. Fui o primeiro a passar pela porta, carregando minha mochila.

"Bem vindos!" cumprimentou Karen, levantando de sua mesa e alcançando a caçadora logo atrás de mim. Ela entregou um maço de recados e enlaçou o braço de Sydney. "Vamos ao escritório do reitor", disse retirando a bolsa da professora de seu ombro e a jogando para mim. Sem deixar tempo sequer para a morena respirar, começou a puxá-la de volta para fora. "Sua viagem repentina para a Grécia no dia em que os auditores resolveram visitar nosso departamento não agradou muito aos patrocinadores", explicou a secretária.

Eu praticamente ouvi Sydney estremecer com a notícia; ela sempre odiou ter de tratar da burocracia de assuntos administrativos com a reitoria. A loira continuou puxando Sydney para o corredor. "Rápido, Syd! Ele já deve saber que você chegou. Todos foram avisados para informarem assim que a vissem entrar na faculdade!" Eu lancei um olhar solidário para a professora enquanto Karen se fechava do lado de fora do escritório junto com ela.

Fiquei sozinho na sala. Pendurei a bolsa da caçadora no gancho próximo da porta e tomei o rumo de minha mesa. Nesse momento, percebi movimento dentro do gabinete de Sydney, e a porta da saleta se abriu revelando ninguém menos do que Josh.

Ele parecia animado. Sorri de maneira simpática enquanto ele saía da sala envidraçada e se aproximava de mim. O moreno de olhos castanhos estava usando um terno cinza e uma camisa levemente rosada; parece que ele nunca vestia outra coisa. Mesmo quando o vira antes da viagem, durante sua "doença", ele usava um terno e gravata. Era de longe a pessoa mais formal que eu já conhecera; difícil imaginá-lo com minha aventureira amiga. Afastei esses pensamentos e o saudei: "Dr. Greyard, que bom vê-lo novamente. Sydney disse que já está se sentindo melhor."

Larguei minha mochila sobre a escrivaninha e permaneci de pé ao lado desta. O arqueólogo concordou levemente com a cabeça e parou à minha frente: "Estou me sentindo ótimo, obrigado." Estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo, e ele a aceitou; mas não me soltou depois do aperto. Olhei para seu rosto, e sua expressão um pouco mais séria me fez parar de sorrir. Ele deu mais um passo na minha direção, e eu tive que levantar levemente a cabeça para poder encará-lo. O homem me soltou e cruzou os braços: "Como foi a viagem?" Não percebi nenhuma emoção na voz dele.

"Foi... boa. Conseguimos encontrar o templo, mas infelizmente não recuperamos a relíquia."

"Infelizmente", reafirmou ele. Não entendi por que continuava tão próximo de mim. Ameacei dar um passo para trás a fim de me afastar, mas eu já estava com as pernas encostadas na minha mesa. Voltei o rosto para ele e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Josh começou a falar novamente: "Sabe, Sr. Bailey, quando me dei conta de que haviam conseguido utilizar o artefato grego e que eu estava livre da 'maldição' considerei pedir-lhe desculpas pelo meu comportamento anterior. Durante nossas introduções reconheço que não fui... cortês. Mas, então, Sydney ligou para mim e contou sobre os acontecimentos da expedição." Ele deu uma pausa antes de continuar. "Agora sei que minha atitude na época fora acertada." Fiquei confuso por um segundo. "Quero que, por favor, me diga, Sr. Bailey, o que você fez na viagem além de preocupar Sydney e causar problemas impedindo-a de recuperar o artefato."

Levei um segundo atônito. Ele estava me culpando por não termos recuperado a relíquia! Mas havíamos conseguido ajudá-lo! Me recompus: "_Infelizmente_ acontecem imprevistos em uma caçada, Dr. Greyard. Eu sei que atrasei Sydney desta vez, mas o objetivo de utilizar a relíquia foi atingido." Falei calmamente; discutir com o namorado da chefe não estava em meus planos.

"Ah, _o objetivo foi atingido_. Mas ajude-me a compreender: que tipo de assistente tem que ser carregado em uma caçada?"

Eu o fitei por um instante, ainda mais surpreso com aquela conversa. "...Como eu disse: foi um imprevisto. Eu e Sydney conhecemos nossas limitações no campo e estamos preparados para este tipo de acontecimento, Doutor."

Ele alisou o queixo com uma das mãos, com um ar de contemplação. "Pois a meu ver, você não passa de uma traça de livros, Bailey. Não acha que com alguém assim, Sydney estaria melhor nas caçadas sozinha?"

Não consegui evitar de apartar os lábios, em ultraje. Sei que sou um pouco atrapalhado e que estou longe de ser a pessoa mais atlética do mundo, mas aquele comentário realmente me ofendeu. "O que aconteceu desta vez foi o resultado de não estarmos totalmente preparados por causa da pressa. Sempre fez parte de meu trabalho auxiliar a Professora Fox nas atividades de campo, já estamos acostumados a trabalhar juntos, e ela teria problemas se realizasse as caçadas sozinha."

Ele voltou a cruzar os braços e estreitou os olhos, me encarando. "Vejo que eu estava certo; você não consegue sequer esconder isso. Um moleque devorador de livros nunca poderia estar tão apaixonado somente pela adrenalina de caçar tesouros, afinal."

Sangue subiu à minha cabeça com a insinuação de Greyard. Senti a enxaqueca retornar com toda a força, me deixando ainda mais irritado. Mas eu medi minhas palavras: "Não compreendo o que quer dizer. Eu e Sydney somos apenas colegas de trabalho, Sr. Greyard."

"Sydney? Acho que você queria dizer Professora Fox!" A voz áspera de Josh ecoou em minha cabeça, e eu tive que cerrar os olhos por um segundo com a sensação horrível de pressão em meu cérebro: estava completamente de volta a dor horrível. "Acha que eu não sei o que está tentando fazer? O problema de Sydney não são as caçadas, e sim você!" Acusou ele em um tom frio. Abri os olhos; e ele aplicou força contra meu ombro esquerdo com seu indicador, me fazendo arquear para trás e quase cair de costas sobre minha mesa: "Mas saiba que não vai adiantar. Você já perdeu a sua chance, Oxford. Depois de todo esse tempo, ela está comigo novamente. E não importa o que você faça, desta vez ela VAI me escolher", completou gravemente.

Encarei o rosto dele sem conseguir sair daquela posição, encurralado entre o homem e a escrivaninha. Eu estava estonteado; sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, fiquei imóvel ali. O barulho da porta do escritório se abrindo fez Josh se afastar e olhar para aquela direção. Quando o moreno soltou meu ombro, atinei a virar o rosto para ver quem havia chegado enquanto voltava a ficar de pé, propriamente.

Fora Karen a entrar no Departamento. Ela passou os olhos de mim para o americano, vendo que ele estava me cercando antes que ele tivesse o tempo de se afastar completamente; e eu notei a expressão desconfiada da loira. Sydney entrou no escritório logo atrás dela. A caçadora sorriu imediatamente ao ver Greyard e caminhou na nossa direção.

"Josh!" gorjeou ela com carinho, e o abraçou ternamente. Passei a mão sobre o rosto tentando afastar a dor de cabeça e o choque das acusações de Greyard enquanto Sydney ainda o abraçava.

Karen se aproximou e tomou o punho que eu inconscientemente havia deixado cerrado enquanto olhava para o nada a minha frente. Ouvimos o moreno rir junto da caçadora, e eu vi o olhar sério que a loira lançou para o arqueólogo. Apertei a mão dela e balancei a cabeça, pedindo silenciosamente que não tocasse no assunto. A loira concordou e tocou de leve meu ombro antes de me soltar e ficar de pé ao meu lado.

Sydney e Greyard afastaram-se e se viraram para nós. Os dois estavam sorrindo, e eu não encontrei qualquer resquício da hostilidade que Josh demonstrara segundos atrás. Parecia mesmo que eu era o único a quem ele odiava. "Já estamos chegando ao final do expediente, vamos dar o dia por encerrado", declarou a professora segurando a mão do moreno. Ela olhou diretamente para mim: "Está se sentindo melhor, Nigel? Você está um pouco pálido."

Fui pego de surpresa. Karen e Josh observaram-me atentamente, como se ansiosos pela minha reação. Eu tomei fôlego para tentar não gaguejar e forcei meio sorriso. "E-está tudo bem. Só estou com um pouco de enxaqueca."

A historiadora permaneceu me fitando nos olhos por alguns segundos. "Precisa de mais uma aspirina, Nigel. Quer ir ao hospital?"

"Não é necessário. Tenha um bom final de semana, Syd." Sorri com um pouco mais de confiança.

Eu sustentei o olhar que a morena lançou, e ela pareceu se convencer; sorriu ainda mais, sem soltar o americano – a quem eu sequer ousava encarar novamente. "Tudo bem. Então nos veremos na segunda-feira, bom final de semana!" Desejou-nos, eu e Karen agradecemos. Observamos a professora pegar a bolsa pendurada ao lado da porta, acenar e sair do escritório levando Josh ao seu lado.

Karen virou-se para mim, intrigada. "O que Josh lhe fez?"

"Não foi nada. Ele só estava preocupado com Sydney." Averti o rosto da secretária, que me analisava atentamente.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu disse que ele estava com ciúmes", gabou-se depois de alguns segundos.

Revirei os olhos. "Talvez... ele esteja." Concordei baixinho, como se ela não fosse escutar ali, ao meu lado.

A loira riu. "Nossa, e isso tudo em apenas alguns minutos sozinhos! Vamos, Nige, vai me contar os detalhes enquanto me leva até o carro." Apanhei minha mochila sobre a escrivaninha, sem ânimo de contestar. Karen enlaçou meu braço e nós dois deixamos o escritório após chavearmos a porta.

No estacionamento do campus, depois de alguns minutos de conversa com Karen, nós nos despedimos e ela foi buscar seu irmão mais novo em algum clube ou atividade escolar daquele dia. Vi o carro partindo e peguei meu celular. A dor de cabeça continuava me chateando desde a ofensiva de Josh. Decidi seguir o conselho de Sydney e visitar o Dr. Peterson; nunca sofrera de enxaqueca antes, talvez algo pudesse estar errado.

•••

Felizmente meu médico trabalhava naquele sábado e disse ao telefone que me aguardaria no final da tarde. Ao chegar ao consultório, um pouco antes do anoitecer, fui recebido simpaticamente pelo senhor de meia idade, já grisalho, que mantinha um sorriso gentil estampado em seu rosto de forma permanente. Após nos acomodarmos ao redor da mesa do consultório, ele separou minha ficha médica.

"Então, o que o traz aqui, meu rapaz? Faz apenas três meses que realizamos os seus exames de rotina."

"Estou com enxaqueca há dois dias. Aspirinas ajudam, mas a dor retorna depois de algumas horas."

O médico anotou algumas palavras no bloco sobre a mesa e olhou bem para o meu rosto: "Tem dormido bem? Parece cansado."

"Na verdade... já há alguns dias não consigo ter uma noite inteira de sono. No começo, eram alguns pesadelos com Sydney, e eu ficava nervoso demais para voltar a dormir. Por último, foi pelo trabalho e a viagem que fizemos. Syd disse que eu cheguei a desmaiar por alguns segundos."

Ele anotou mais no bloco. "Então, se resumirmos, você está preocupado e cheio de trabalho. Está se sobrecarregando."

Eu não disse nada. O Dr. Peterson levantou-se e me examinou por alguns minutos. Fez uma cara pensativa e pegou o bloco de receitas médicas.

"Devem ser apenas cansaço e estresse que lhe causaram o desmaio e a enxaqueca, meu jovem. Não posso culpá-lo, eu também viveria numa pilha de nervos se trabalhasse com Sydney, não conseguiria me acalmar nunca com medo de ser baleado ou de me perder na selva", sorri junto com o doutor. "Tome o medicamento que estou lhe receitando quando sentir dor. Isso já deverá resolver; mas mesmo assim, quero que você retorne na segunda-feira para fazermos alguns exames, só para garantir."

Agradeci ao gentil senhor, então me despedi e saí do consultório.

No caminho de volta, olhei para a receita em minhas mãos: afinal, era apenas estresse. Por que será que o nome "Josh" ressoava em minha mente, avisando para eu comprar logo o medicamento e me preparar para muitas dores de cabeça futuras? Comprei o remédio e continuei rumo ao apartamento, disposto a descansar durante o final de semana. O Dr. Peterson estava certo, eu estava extremamente nervoso antes da viagem, e a discussão com o arqueólogo nessa tarde não havia me ajudado.

Mas se Sydney estava contente, eu daria um jeito de me entender com o moreno enciumado. O bem-estar da caçadora importava muito para mim. Sempre importou, na verdade; não lembrava de um sentimento diferente desse desde que a conhecera. Atravessei a calçada olhando as vitrines. A professora deveria estar se divertindo com Greyard naquele momento, considerei. Isso era bom; ela merecia ser feliz, mesmo que fosse com um namorado formal e desconfiado como Josh. Logo ele enxergaria, assim como os outros homens que já se envolveram com ela, que não havia por que se sentir ameaçado: eu e a linda morena éramos apenas amigos.

Continuei meu caminho, pensativo, e parei no ponto de ônibus mais próximo. Aguardei alguns minutos e embarquei no veículo. Ao chegar ao meu apartamento, tomei um banho e fui direto para a cama; prometi que não levantaria dali antes da segunda-feira. E nem precisei de muito esforço para isso, durante o final de semana eu dormi como há dias não fazia.

Foi bom, porque a próxima semana se revelaria cheia de acontecimentos que eu jamais poderia desejar.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** **Cris**, muito obrigada como sempre, estou ansiosa esperando seu próximo cap, minha diva maravilhosa! **Lulu**, minha flor, existe uma palavra maior que obrigada? Estou super emocionada com seus reviews, valeu muito mesmo! Não tenho como lhe agradecer o suficiente, amore! **Steam**, que bom que gostou da tradução, muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que vocês gostem também deste capítulo, meninas!

_**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Amo vocês! Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**_


	9. O dia do susto

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

9. O dia do susto

.

"_...Desculpe..."_

.

Dia n. 46: Era apenas o começo da semana, e já nesse dia algo inesperado aconteceu.

Eu havia conseguido repor minhas energias durante a folga: Passara todo o domingo entre meu quarto e a geladeira, com algumas visitas rápidas à estante de livros na sala do apartamento. O resultado foi que na segunda-feira eu acreditava que já havia dormido o suficiente para ficar um mês inteiro sem enxergar uma cama.

No escritório, pela manhã, encontrei Sydney contando a Karen sobre o final de semana feliz que tivera com Josh. Eu acompanhei as histórias junto com a loira; ambos estávamos impressionados com a imagem descontraída que Sydney transmitia do Dr. Greyard. Ao nos separarmos para começar o trabalho, sentei à minha escrivaninha me esforçando para associar aquelas duas personalidades diferentes ao mesmo homem. Era como se a pessoa séria e ameaçadora que eu havia conhecido fosse alguém completamente diferente daquela que a professora descrevera.

Pensei na conversa que eu e Josh tivéramos no sábado e voltei a confirmar que o "lado feio" do americano fora revelado apenas para mim. Eu estava vendo-me obrigado a concordar inteiramente com Karen: o homem ficara enciumado, muito enciumado. Restava apenas torcer para que ele realizasse logo que não havia motivos para a sua insegurança.

As pequenas conversas paralelas ao trabalho continuaram até a hora do almoço – Karen insistia em me lançar algumas olhadelas quando Sydney inesperadamente mencionava alguma qualidade de Josh. A secretária manteve sua palavra e não mencionou nada sobre o acontecimento do sábado, embora eu soubesse que ela não concordava com a minha opinião. Eu acreditava que não havia por que incomodar Sydney com algo assim, logo tudo se acertaria; e quanto menos desentendimentos, melhor.

Saímos do departamento e dispersamo-nos para o almoço. No pequeno restaurante próximo ao campus, e pela primeira vez depois da consulta, eu estava começando a sentir um considerável desconforto. Recorri aos remédios receitados pelo Dr. Peterson, que haviam funcionado contra a enxaqueca até aquele momento.

Após uma hora de intervalo, voltei ao escritório e iniciei minha tarde sentado à mesa. Pretendia me acabar trabalhando, como sempre. Ainda havia muitos detalhes a serem acertados na pesquisa de Josh – que não havia mais tocado no assunto, de acordo com Sydney – e também a possibilidade nunca totalmente descartada de encontrarmos outra maneira para entrar no templo e resgatar o vaso de argila, se outra relíquia não surgisse antes disso ou o arqueólogo resolvesse retomar o trabalho.

A minha cabeça, no entanto, doía e latejava incessantemente desde o final do almoço. O medicamento estava demorando a surtir efeito; eu estava me esforçando para conseguir me concentrar adequadamente. Em certo momento, comecei a lembrar dos exames médicos que estavam marcados para depois do expediente, às dezoito horas. Cheguei a pensar seriamente em largar tudo e ir para o consultório antes da hora agendada, rezando para descobrir de uma vez como me livrar da enxaqueca terrível.

"NIGEL!" A voz de Sydney ressoou em minha cabeça com a força de uma britadeira, me fazendo ringir os dentes.

"Ah! Syd, por favor, não grite."

Ela agachou-se ao meu lado, os cabelos longos estavam soltos tocando os livros e cadernos em seu colo. Sussurrou, segurando-se à beirada da mesa com uma das mãos: "A dor de cabeça retornou?" Concordei levemente, massageando as têmporas. "Você quer ir ao médico? Posso te levar." Ofereceu-se, preocupada.

"Não é necessário", respondi baixinho, tentando livrar-me inutilmente do zumbido e da impressão de que meu cérebro iria explodir. "Encontrarei o Dr. Peterson novamente depois do trabalho. Ele conseguiu agendar os exames para hoje."

"Tudo bem. Mas me avise se piorar!"

Sorri para ela. "Sim senhora." Sydney levantou-se e saiu do escritório com sua pasta e os livros debaixo do braço, rumo à sua aula da tarde. Escorei-me melhor na cadeira e suspirei profundamente. Talvez eu melhorasse se tentasse relaxar mais, já que o médico me dissera no sábado que era apenas estresse. Olhei para os documentos sobre a escrivaninha e reparei em um bloco cheio de anotações. Folheei aqueles rascunhos e percebi que eram as notas de Sydney para a aula daquele dia. Levantei-me.

"Syd esqueceu suas anotações, vou entregá-las", informei Karen. A loira apenas concordou com a cabeça e continuou arquivando os documentos em que estava trabalhando.

Ignorei a dor forte e saí do escritório, seguindo pelos corredores em direção à sala em que Sydney deveria estar iniciando suas lições. Ao dobrar o último corredor antes do local das aulas, vi a professora ainda conversando com uma aluna do lado de fora da sala. Sorri; Sydney sempre era muito atenciosa com seus pupilos. Continuei o caminho, dando um passo em direção a elas, mas tive a impressão de que meu pé não alcançou o chão com firmeza.

Estranhei a sensação, mas antes de conseguir raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo, enxerguei as paredes ao meu redor começarem a girar. Tive que me apoiar para não perder o equilíbrio. Minha visão escureceu por um segundo, e quando dei por mim, eu estava ajoelhado no corredor escorando-me debilmente na parede ao meu lado. Senti meu corpo deslizar e uma de minhas mãos alcançar o chão, na tentativa ineficaz de estabilizar meu peso enquanto eu sentava sobre os pés. Busquei ar enquanto uma súbita fraqueza tomava conta mim, fazendo-me abaixar a cabeça e encolher-me ainda mais.

Ao olhar para baixo, enxerguei a pele de minha mão ainda mais branca do que o normal, competindo com a alvura das folhas de papel do bloco de Sydney, espalhadas pelo chão. Esforcei-me para erguer o olhar, e algo parecido com uma pessoa estava se aproximando. Tentei manter-me sentado naquela posição, mas meu corpo não estava mais respondendo aos meus comandos. Nesse momento, eu percebi que voltara a encarar o chão e soube que iria cair com o rosto no piso duro e frio. Não tive forças sequer para fechar os olhos.

No lugar do impacto, senti-me agarrado e puxado de volta. Deparei-me ajoelhado novamente de frente para Sydney; ela me segurava pelos ombros firmemente, falando algo – não consegui distinguir o quê. Uma náusea violenta juntou-se à tontura e à imensa dor em meu crânio. Eu tentei reagir de alguma forma, mas ainda não havia retomado o domínio de meu corpo, e então perdi a noção de onde estava ou do que estava acontecendo. Involuntariamente, meus olhos começaram a fechar-se, e o mundo apagou-se ao som de uma voz que eu sabia que conhecia:

"CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA!"

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Capítulo curto para manter o suspense ^.^ Obrigadíssima pelos reviews, meninas!


	10. O dia da descoberta

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

10. O dia da descoberta

.

Dia n. 46, ainda: Aos poucos, senti que estava deitado. Demorou algum tempo para eu descobrir onde estava; e descobrir, afinal, o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu acordei vagarosamente. Minha cabeça começou a latejar no mesmo momento, e minha visão demorou a focalizar. Estava em um ambiente claro, a luz me ofuscando, e levei um instante para distinguir os sons ao meu redor. Havia alguém na minha frente; esfreguei os olhos tentando enxergar melhor e senti que alguma coisa estava presa ao meu braço, tentei desprender o que fosse com a outra mão, mas alguém me impediu. Eu pisquei várias vezes e conseguiu finalmente ver quem estava ali, segurando minhas mãos: Era Sydney.

"Syd... o que está acontecendo?"

Ela continuou segurando meus punhos. "Nigel, está me ouvindo agora?"

"Que lugar é esse?" Perguntei com a língua arrastada.

"Você está no hospital."

Tentei compreender o significado do que ela havia dito, mas minha mente estava confusa; não conseguia pensar direito, como se algo estivesse me impedindo de raciocinar. "Eu não... o que houve?"

"Você desmaiou. Já fazem mais de seis horas que está inconsciente." Permaneci calado, olhando para ela, tentando entender o que dizia. "Está se sentindo bem?" Continuou a morena, preocupada.

"Não sei. Eu... o que eu tenho?"

"Ainda estou esperando o médico revelar o diagnóstico. Fizeram vários exames, já devem ter os resultados."

Ela olhou para a porta. Segui seu olhar e vi um homem loiro alto, vestindo um guarda-pó branco sobre uma camisa e calças da mesma cor. "Sr. Bailey, é muito bom que já esteja acordado. Sou o Dr. Andrew", e o homem estendeu-me a mão direita ao se aproximar. Tentei sentar melhor na maca, que já estava com a cabeceira levantada, e cumprimentei-o. Ele continuou: "Fizemos alguns exames e acredito que desvendamos os motivos das suas dores de cabeça e do seu desmaio repentino."

Eu e Sydney ficamos quietos para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas o médico olhou para o outro paciente que estava deitado em uma cama ao lado da minha. "Já que está se sentindo melhor, eu gostaria de conversar em meu consultório." Ele puxou uma cadeira de rodas que estava no canto do quarto. Achei estranho, por que ele simplesmente não dizia o que havia acontecido comigo? Sydney estava lançando um olhar que dizia o mesmo para o médico.

"Será melhor se tivermos privacidade para conversar", explicou o doutor.

Estiquei os pés para fora da maca, percebendo que estava vestindo apenas um avental verde; suspirei e sentei-me na cadeira. O médico prendeu o saco de soro que estava atado ao meu braço no suporte, e Sydney colocou-se atrás da cadeira, pretendendo ser a pessoa a me empurrar. O médico não ofereceu nenhuma objeção e direcionou-se à saída do quarto, seguido por nós dois.

Comecei a sentir-me menos grogue no caminho pelos corredores e na pequena subida pelo elevador. O médico atravessou a ala da oncologia e entrou em seu consultório, dois andares acima de onde meu quarto ficava. Ao abrir a porta, ele me encarou. "Eu irei revelar o diagnóstico. O senhor deseja entrar sozinho?"

Vi o rosto preocupado de minha amiga, ao lado. "Não, doutor. Gostaria que Sydney me acompanhasse."

"É claro."

Entramos, e depois que nos acomodamos, ele fechou a sala e sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha branca que ficava no centro – e que combinava com o resto do ambiente esterilizado do hospital. Eu o vi retirar alguns arquivos do escaninho sobre a mesa e folheá-los. Então o médico fitou-me, sério:

"Fizemos alguns exames enquanto estava inconsciente, Sr. Bailey. Acredito que descobrimos a causa dos sintomas que vem apresentando", ele retirou algumas folhas de dentro do arquivo e espalhou-as sobre a mesa, "mas antes, o senhor deve saber que infelizmente eu não trago boas notícias." Ele ficou aguardando a minha permissão.

Encarei o loiro por uns instantes. Virei para Sydney, sentada à minha esquerda, e recebi dela um olhar de encorajamento. "Certo. Diga, doutor."

"Quando tive acesso aos resultados de seus exames, reuni uma junta médica, e o diagnóstico final foi unânime no sentido do desenvolvimento de neoplasia maligna na cavidade nasofaríngea."

Senti Sydney retesar-se na cadeira ao meu lado. Não pude ver a expressão dela; estava concentrado demais no rosto do médico e nas palavras que ele acabara de proferir. Olhei para as imagens praticamente abstratas nas radiografias e tomografias sobre a escrivaninha. "Neoplasia?" Perguntei.

"Isso. Existe o crescimento de uma massa na parede central do crânio, entre o osso sinus e o cérebro", o doutor apontou uma mancha, que estava presente em todas as radiografias. "Os vários exames indicam que não se trata de uma formação benigna; e o tamanho, comparado às últimas tomografias fornecidas pelo seu médico, Dr. Peterson, demonstram que está crescendo de forma muito, muito rápida."

Fitei o médico, não querendo acreditar. "Está me dizendo... que eu tenho câncer?"

Ele cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa. "Infelizmente sim, Senhor Bailey."

Levei vários segundos tentando assimilar aquilo que ele dissera. "Mas... como?"

"Foi inesperado também para seu médico. Nos últimos exames realizados há três meses não havia qualquer anomalia nessa região. A rapidez em que o nódulo está se desenvolvendo é muito preocupante. O senhor já deveria estar apresentando sintomas durante estes três meses."

"Mas... eu pensei que fosse apenas o nervosismo pela última viagem de trabalho."

"Nós fizemos os exames necessários, e todos os médicos que reuni estão de acordo com o diagnóstico, Senhor Bailey. Eu sinto muito."

Fiquei quieto. Olhei para os exames e pus uma das mãos sobre as radiografias, observando a marca esbranquiçada no centro do que deveria ser o contorno de minha cabeça. "E... o que eu posso fazer? Existe um tratamento, certo?" Minha voz soara hesitante.

O médico olhou para Sydney um segundo e voltou a encarar-me. "O tratamento existente pode retardar o crescimento, mas..." ele aproximou-se mais da mesa olhando-me nos olhos, "a localização da massa é inacessível para qualquer tipo de intervenção cirúrgica; e se a resposta à quimio e radioterapias não for rápida o suficiente, ela continuará se desenvolvendo em direção ao cerebelo, não havendo chances de sobrevivência neste caso."

Eu estava sem palavras. Ouvi a voz de Sydney pela primeira vez desde o início daquela conversa. "O senhor está falando como se Nigel estivesse com os dias contados, o que não pode ser verdade."

O doutor virou-se para a morena. "Sinto muito, Senhorita Fox", então me encarou, continuando: "Mesmo que o tratamento surta o efeito desejado, a expectativa de vida já terá sido reduzida. O tumor encontra-se em um estágio muito avançado. Infelizmente ainda não possuímos a tecnologia e o conhecimento para curar este tipo de doença."

Respirei fundo para perguntar. "E... quanto tempo eu tenho?" Senti Sydney apertando minha mão sobre a mesa.

O homem escorou-se mais na cadeira. "O tratamento deverá aumentar a sua expectativa. Mas devido ao tamanho e ao índice de crescimento da massa até agora, a avaliação é de um a três anos até que o tumor atinja áreas críticas do cérebro."

A sala ficou em silêncio. O médico voltou a falar. "Senhor Bailey, deve procurar uma segunda opinião. Quando iniciar o tratamento e o acompanhamento da doença, teremos uma idéia melhor quanto ao tempo. O senhor deve saber que não existe um limite." Continuei quieto. "Deve iniciar o tratamento o quanto antes... Eu sinto muito."

Balancei de leve a cabeça, concordando. Encarei novamente as radiografias que estavam na escrivaninha. Era mesmo verdade tudo aquilo? Eu estava mesmo doente? O que eu deveria fazer? Sydney apertou mais a minha mão e olhei para seu rosto. Ela estava séria; seus olhos estavam tristes, mas não havia insegurança neles. Senti a força que vibrava em seu olhar: ela estava ali para mim, mostrando que eu poderia contar com ela. Tentei oferecer um sorriso que não chegou a se formar em meus lábios.

A mulher continuou segurando a minha mão e virou-se para o médico. "Ele vai poder voltar para casa?"

"Sim, Senhorita Fox. Este tipo de tratamento normalmente não exige internação." O médico recolheu os exames, colocou-os em uma pasta e entregou-os à morena. "Posso assinar a alta do hospital assim que o Senhor Bailey estiver mais disposto."

Não falei nada enquanto a professora despediu-se do médico. Ela levantou-se e puxou minha cadeira de rodas até o corredor; largou os exames em meu colo e empurrou-me de volta para o quarto.

•••

Sydney estava balançando meu ombro, quando me dei por mim: "Nigel, vista-se. Vamos embora." Ela apontou para as minhas roupas estendidas sobre a maca. Eu ainda estava no hospital; ainda estava sentado na mesma cadeira. Não me lembro de ter pensado em outra coisa além da conversa que acabara de ter com o médico antes de ela ter falado comigo naquela hora. Desde a revelação do diagnóstico, eu permanecia apático.

Sei que qualquer pessoa ficaria desesperada ao saber que estava com uma doença como aquela, com os dias contados; talvez eu também estivesse. Só que no meu caso, deveria estar tão apavorado que meu organismo não conseguia reagir. Acho que meu corpo, temendo desabar antes do necessário, desligara a parte de meu cérebro que me permitia tremer de pânico, como sempre ocorria nos perigos que já havia enfrentado na minha vida ao lado da caçadora.

O fato é que não atinei sequer a responder ao que Sydney dissera-me nesse momento. Não sei até agora se consegui vestir-me sozinho ou se ela teve que ajudar a mover-me daquela cadeira. Só sei que estava perplexo, quase totalmente anestesiado do que ocorria ao meu redor.

Enquanto saíamos do hospital, rumo ao meu apartamento, eu me peguei imaginando o que viveria a partir daquele dia. _Quantos dias_ eu viveria a partir dali. Lembro que tudo me parecia muito pior naquela época; mas não obstante a forma que tivesse tomado, o que eu sentia não passava daquele sentimento que eu já tanto conhecia, e que já havia me acompanhado por inúmeras vezes: o medo. E por mais impossível que parecesse, eu já estava acostumado a lidar com ele. Naquele momento, a luta entre nós dois estava apenas começando.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Special thanks to Chris Carter ;)

_**YCris**_, minha linda, espero que goste do rumo que a fic está tomando. Um montão de beijos pra você!


	11. O dia do choque

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

11. O dia do choque

.

Dia n. 45: Havíamos chegado ao meu apartamento no meio da noite, após a reveladora visita ao hospital, e minha querida amiga negara-se a sair e deixar-me sozinho. Nós dois não conseguimos dormir, aguardando em silêncio as poucas horas que restavam até o amanhecer.

Passamos o dia seguinte juntos; ela permaneceu sempre ao meu lado enquanto eu realizava a cansativa busca pela segunda opinião que o Dr. Andrew mencionara. Mas ao final desse dia, o que restava era apenas a confirmação do que já sabíamos.

Insisti que ela voltasse para casa, então. Após isso, passei a noite mais solitária de minha vida. E foi estranho como eu consegui dormir, de alguma forma, pensando em minha trajetória até aquele momento e em como sentia falta de meus pais.

Na manhã subsequente, fui trabalhar na busca desesperada de retomar a minha rotina e esquecer por algumas horas de tudo o que aconteceu.

•••

Dia n. 44: Era quarta-feira. Sydney não tinha aulas, nós aproveitávamos para reorganizar seus projetos e preparar seus planos em dias assim. Era o que eu estava fazendo naquele momento. Minha amiga já havia passado a manhã e a tarde anteriores indo de um consultório para o outro comigo, então decidi fazer desse um dia mais normal possível. O tempo todo eu tentava abafar em minha memória as lembranças as últimas descobertas.

A manhã decorrera relativamente bem. Já havíamos conversado com Karen pelo telefone, e a loira limitara-se a perguntar-me como me sentia de tempos em tempos. Sydney resolvera não tocar no assunto, ajudando-me na tarefa de seguir sem pensar demais no acontecido.

Mas isso tudo durou apenas até o horário do almoço.

Eu estava pálido. A ausência de mangas compridas na camisa verde permitia-me ver a coloração de minhas mãos e braços enquanto lidava com os livros e cadernos na escrivaninha à minha frente. De relance, espiei Sydney em seu gabinete: a pilha de documentos ao seu redor, as informações novas sobre a localização de relíquias, o monte de ligações aguardando retorno permaneciam intocados enquanto a mulher observava quieta, sobre a sua mesa, o chapéu que havíamos trazido da gruta no Monte Olimpo.

Esfreguei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça para os livros que estava consultando para preparar o plano de aula da professora. Lembrei-me do que todos os médicos disseram quando viram meus exames; eu ainda não podia acreditar que estava doente, não da forma horrível como eles haviam falado. Justamente quando havíamos conseguido ajudar Josh recebêramos essa notícia devastadora. Mas as conversas que eu tive com os profissionais diferentes haviam me ajudado a compreender que eu não poderia acovardar-me ou desistir enquanto ainda existissem tratamentos disponíveis.

Olhei no relógio de pulso: onze horas. Respirei fundo afastando aquele pensamento e imaginando o que eu poderia escolher para almoçar; o Dr. Andrew havia pedido que eu me alimentasse adequadamente, preparando-me para o início do tratamento. Eu até sentia-me bem, ao menos enquanto a enxaqueca – que retornava de tempos em tempos – não se manifestasse; ela não tinha a mesma intensidade dos dias em que eu havia desmaiado na caverna e no escritório, contudo.

Era ao pouco de esperança que o Dr. Andrew havia me transmitido que eu estava me segurando; e também ao olhar decidido que Sydney havia me mostrado quando recebêramos o diagnóstico do médico no hospital na segunda-feira. Virei-me novamente para a morena em sua sala, ainda pensando na força que ela me prestava. Mas seus olhos olhavam para mim dizendo outra coisa naquela hora: _Como consegue manter-se tão calmo? Tão conformado com tudo isso?_ Gritavam eles, mirando o fundo de minha alma através da ampla vidraça que dividia o gabinete da professora do restante do escritório. Pegaram-me de surpresa, aqueles olhos. Ainda possuíam a mesma força, mas estavam dominados por revolta.

Senti as palmas das mãos machucando com as unhas. Olhei para baixo e vi meus punhos cerrados sobre a mesa; as juntas dos dedos ainda mais esbranquiçadas pela força. Por que Sydney estava fazendo aquilo? Por que me olhava daquela forma, fazendo com que o inconformismo em mim também se manifestasse? Eu... estava bem até aquele momento, estava conseguindo conter-me, controlar meu desespero.

Mirei novamente o rosto de minha amada amiga, e ao mesmo tempo nos demos conta de que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Sydney apressou-se em secar a umidade com as mãos, mas eu já havia enxergado o que ela não queria que eu visse. Uma delicada gota caíra pelo lado direito de sua face.

Permaneci sentado e virei o rosto para frente; tomei fôlego. Levantei e caminhei vagarosamente para a entrada do gabinete da chefe. Bati de leve na porta, embora já estivesse aberta e Sydney estivesse me fitando desde que eu levantara. "Posso entrar?"

Ela tentou em vão afastar a aflição de sua voz. "Pode."

Andei até a mesa e sentei-me na cadeira que ficava de frente para a professora. Não disse nada, apenas fiquei ali a observando remexer nas abas do chapéu surrado sobre a mesa; um quê de tristeza em seu olhar. Ela secou os olhos mais uma vez e tentou sorrir, mas fracassou totalmente. Levantei da cadeira e ajoelhei-me no chão ao lado dela: "Você anda derramando lágrimas demais." A linda morena permaneceu sentada e cerrou os olhos, então a puxei para mim em um fortíssimo abraço. Sydney enterrou o rosto em meu ombro e começou a soluçar.

"Me desculpe, Nigel! A culpa é minha! É por causa da relíquia que você está doente!"

"Não, Syd. Você ouviu o médico, já estou assim há pelo menos três meses, a culpa não é sua."

"Como pode ter certeza?" Senti as unhas dela se enterrarem em meus braços. "Temos que voltar à Grécia e desfazer o pedido!"

"Não diga bobagens! Já foi suficiente arriscar-se uma vez com aquela relíquia, você salvou Josh e isso é o que importa. Não tente associar o que está acontecendo comigo ao alabastro, Syd. Estou doente e não amaldiçoado."

"Mas..."

Abracei-a mais forte, impedindo-a de falar. "Sshhh." Passei a mão sobre os cabelos da mulher, acalmando-a como a uma criança.

Ela relaxou por alguns segundos. "Não é justo. Você não pode estar doente, eu não aceito isso!" Eu não disse nada, apenas continuei acariciando seus cabelos. Não discordei dela porque no fundo eu também pensava assim. Sydney afastou-se subitamente, segurando-me pelos ombros e encarando bem o meu rosto. "Se eu tivesse esperado um pouco mais, poderia tê-la usado por você!"

"Não funcionaria."

O rosto dela dizia claramente que não tinha argumentos, era o que os registros mostravam, mas isso ia contra sua natureza: "Eu daria um jeito...", murmurou; ambos sabíamos que não era verdade. "Eu encontraria uma forma de fazer você voltar a ficar bem."

"E você sofreria algo terrível por isso. E não teria salvado Josh da maldição. A relíquia não serve para milagres, você mesma disse que foi sorte termos voltado de lá."

"Não, eu..."

"Syd, deixe as coisas serem como têm que ser. A culpa não é sua."

A morena suspirou e segurou meu rosto: "Como pode aceitar isso, Nigel? Como consegue ficar tão conformado?" Ela perguntou, finalmente. Mas não precisou de uma resposta, meus olhos já diziam tudo: estavam iguais aos dela. Sydney passou a mão sobre a lágrima solitária que descia pela fisionomia que deveria estar pálida e cansada.

"Isso não é o fim. Eu vou fazer o tratamento... e vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo vai dar certo, Syd."

Ela fitou novamente o fundo de meus olhos; balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse se convencer daquilo. "Eu quero tanto acreditar nisso, Nige. Eu quero...", e voltou a me abraçar. Nós dois ficamos ali, protestando em silêncio contra o cruel futuro.

Vi, de relance, Karen de pé, depositando alguns papéis sobre a minha mesa e parando à porta de Sydney. A professora esfregou o rosto, e observei-a enquanto lançava um sorriso amargurado para a loira. Mas a expressão triste de Sydney imediatamente se alterou com espanto. Olhei para o lado e enxerguei Greyard; ele deveria ter acabado de entrar no departamento e não havia feito nenhum barulho, parado às costas da secretária de pé na entrada do gabinete, testemunhando também a cena entre nós dois amigos.

Sydney se afastou um pouco de mim. "Josh?"

Ele a encarou por um instante, olhou para mim. A professora me soltou e eu vi o homem pousar os olhos confusos no chapéu sobre a mesa antes de virar as costas e caminhar para a saída, sumindo do escritório tão silenciosamente quanto aparecera. A caçadora levantou-se e foi atrás dele, mas parou na porta do departamento. "Ele... já se foi."

Karen ainda estava no mesmo lugar, e eu caminhei até o seu lado. "Sinto muito, Sydney. Não o vi entrar", desculpou-se a loira.

"Está tudo bem. Eu conversarei com ele durante o almoço." A professora voltou, pousando de leve a mão sobre o meu ombro. "Você está bem?"

"Estou."

Ela assentiu e enlaçou-me mais uma vez, rapidamente. Olhamos para Karen, que ofereceu um sorriso triste, e abraçamos a loira também. Durante aquele contato não havia medo ou desesperança, tudo o que eu sentia era o calor daquelas duas pessoas, que estavam ali me oferecendo apoio e amizade. Minhas queridas amigas estavam prontas para me acompanhar na fase mais dura e difícil de toda a minha vida. E eu precisaria mesmo daquela base forte para me suportar.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Obrigada a todas pelos reviews lindos, minhas meninas! ) Amo vocês!


	12. O dia do jantar

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

12. O dia do jantar

.

Dia nº 42: Eu estava no Departamento de Estudos Antigos, realizando qualquer tarefa. Trabalhar era ótimo para distrair-me e acalmar a mente, e o médico não havia me proibido de fazê-lo. O tratamento começaria na segunda-feira e demandaria mais do meu tempo em casa; eu sabia que sentiria falta do escritório, pois sozinho eu teria mais horas livres para pensar no que estava acontecendo comigo de fato. Mas, ao menos, os remédios deixavam-me sonolento o suficiente para conseguir dormir à noite.

Sydney entrou no escritório falando ao telefone. Conferi as horas: a aula da tarde já havia acabado e eu nem tinha sentido o tempo passar. Minha amiga mantivera-se firme desde a última vez que vira suas lágrimas. Ela pedira desculpas e prometera que não aconteceria mais. Ela havia jurado que permaneceria forte ao meu lado, e era isso o que estava fazendo. A morena entrou em seu gabinete e antes que ela fechasse a porta de uma maneira não tão educada, ouvi-a dizer: "Isso é ridículo..." A batida cortou o resto da sentença, e não pude ouvir o nome da pessoa com quem ela estava falando. A professora parecia bastante frustrada.

Karen parou de organizar os formulários em sua escrivaninha e arregalou os olhos em direção à sala da chefe. Eu balancei a cabeça e voltei a atenção novamente ao meu trabalho. Já estava acostumando-me a testemunhar as discussões de Sydney ao telefone. Provavelmente era com Josh que ela gritava/conversava. Era incrível ver como o relacionamento ainda se mantinha firme depois do que eu imaginei ter sido seu fim, dois dias antes, quando o homem saíra correndo do escritório.

Ouvi o barulho da porta do gabinete sendo escancarada novamente e levantei a cabeça. Sydney estava parada de pé sob o batente: "Hoje nós três iremos jantar fora. Eu os buscarei em casa às sete", declarou ela, confidente.

Karen abriu a boca, mas Sydney não deixou oportunidade para a loira falar. "Por que eu deixaria de sair com vocês hoje, certo? É sexta-feira, não há nenhum feriado religioso ou outro motivo relevante que impeça uma mulher independente de convidar um casal de amigos queridos para um inocente jantar, como forma de marcarmos o início do tratamento de Nigel. Qual seria o grande problema em fazer isso? Porque alguém me disse que não? Háh! Isso seria ridículo!" E pôs as mãos na cintura.

Eu continuei em silêncio. Sydney encarou a secretária. "Queria dizer alguma coisa, Karen?"

A loira deu-se conta e finalmente fechou a boca. "Erm... Espero ansiosa pelo jantar!" E levantou o polegar direito, sorrindo exageradamente.

Sydney concordou. "Ótimo. Vistam-se a rigor." A professora virou as costas e voltou para sua sala, batendo a porta novamente.

•••

Exatamente às sete horas e vinte minutos da noite, Sydney estacionou seu jipe na frente de meu prédio e ligou para meu celular. Eu já estava vestido com um terno escuro e uma camisa azul clara; avisei para ela me aguardar no carro e saí do apartamento. Ao embarcar no automóvel, vi Karen já a bordo, sentada no banco traseiro. Acomodei-me na frente, ao lado de Sydney. "Senhoritas, vocês duas estão deslumbrantes!" Elas sorriram.

Karen alisou o vestido rosa claro que possuía um ousado decote, pelo que pude distinguir na escuridão do carro, e Sydney deu a partida no veículo depois de olhar para mim. "Você também está ótimo." Disse-me, colocando o carro em movimento. Ela parecia um tanto ansiosa.

Chegamos ao centro da cidade, e a historiadora estacionou em frente a um dos restaurantes mais caros que eu conhecia. Quando ela exigira que nos vestíssemos formalmente, não imaginei que seria ali que nos levaria. Quanto dinheiro ela pretendia gastar em apenas uma noite? Karen enfiou a cabeça entre os dois bancos dianteiros e seu rosto surgiu entre o meu e o da morena. "Uau!" Disse a loira. Concordei. Sydney não falou nada e desceu do carro, entregando as chaves ao manobrista. Desembarquei do automóvel e ajudei Karen. Nós três entramos no restaurante, ou melhor, eu e a loira fomos arrastados por Sydney até a entrada do estabelecimento, pois a morena caminhou rápido, praticamente nos empurrando. A professora pediu pela mesa que havia reservado sem muita paciência. Fomos encaminhados ao bar para aguardarmos até que nos chamassem aos nossos lugares.

A morena largou graciosamente a pequena bolsa, que combinava com seu vestido preto lindíssimo, sobre o balcão e sentou-se no lugar entre mim e Karen. Ela chamou o barman e pediu uma dose de uísque sem gelo. Franzi o cenho: Ela iria beber antes do jantar? O homem entregou o scotch e ela levantou o copo, acabando com a bebida em apenas um gole! Eu fiquei de boca aberta, imitando Karen. Trocamos uma olhadela, e Sydney bateu o copo sobre o balcão. "Por que reservar uma mesa se acabamos tendo que esperar da mesma forma?"

Aquela pergunta era retórica. Debati alguns segundos se deveria falar alguma coisa:

"Syd, está tudo bem?"

Ela me encarou, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer algo extremamente idiota. "É claro que está! Estamos aqui, não é? Temos que nos divertir", e tamborilou os dedos sobre o balcão. Fiquei impressionado imaginando o porquê daquela ansiedade toda. "Hoje iremos pedir os pratos mais caros da casa", ela comentou olhando para os lados. Um dos garçons aproximou-se e disse que a reserva para Sydney Fox estava pronta. "Ótimo!" A professora levantou-se prontamente e aproximou-se do rapaz. Eu e Karen seguimos os dois.

Fomos acomodados em uma mesa redonda, próximos a um casal de idosos que jantava e conversava amavelmente. Os dois estavam ricamente vestidos e permaneciam com as mãos dadas sobre a mesa. Karen sorriu enquanto se sentava. "Espero também ter jantares românticos quando chegar a essa idade." Comentou sorrindo.

Sydney sentou-se e abriu o menu: "Eu espero conseguir CHEGAR a essa idade." A mesa ficou em silêncio. O garçom olhou para o lado, disfarçando. Eu e Karen escondemo-nos atrás dos cardápios; fizemos nossos pedidos de forma embaraçada e aguardamos a comida, tentando evitar o olhar de reprovação do velho casal.

Vários minutos, e ninguém além de Sydney havia pronunciado sequer uma palavra. A morena falava constantemente sobre qualquer coisa, até que voltou a tilintar os dedos sobre a mesa: "Hm, talvez tenhamos mesmo aquela idade quando os pratos chegarem, Karen. Espero ainda ter dentes para apreciar a codorna."

Era fisicamente impossível eu encolher-me ainda mais de vergonha na cadeira, então cruzei os braços e usei a tática do _'Hã? Não ouvi o que a mulher ao meu lado disse'_ – último recurso sempre útil quando perto de minha amiga professora. Ignorei da melhor maneira que consegui os resmungos da mesa ao lado até os pratos chegarem.

Eu olhei para meu rosbife e senti o estômago reclamar pela demora. Jantamos sob a carranca dos idosos da outra mesa e a conversa animada de Karen, que começara a contar sobre o passeio que havia planejado para o dia seguinte com seu namorado. Ela estava saindo com um especialista em informática desta vez, e o relacionamento parecia estar dando certo; seu irmão ficaria na casa de amigos para que ela fizesse a pequena viagem com Robert – que me pareceu um bom rapaz pelo que a loira falara. Conversamos, ainda, sobre alguns assuntos do meu tratamento e depois pedimos a sobremesa.

Karen e Sydney estavam no meio de seu bolo de chocolate quando eu já havia terminado de comer minha torta de pêssego. Fiz um gesto com a mão para o garçom, para que se aproximasse – seria ótimo beber um pouco de vinho no lugar do meu refrigerante, que já estava acabando. O rapaz de cabelos claros encarregado de nossa mesa começou a aproximar-se. Sydney saboreou o bolo e, ainda com a boca cheia, olhou-me nos olhos: "Nigel, você acha que eu fico me oferecendo demais como se estivesse tentando seduzir você?"

Ouvi o barulho de colheres caindo; o casal de idosos deve ter acompanhado Karen no gesto de espanto. Eu quase me engasguei com o último gole de refrigerante: "O-o quê?"

A professora continuou: "Eu sei que fico me despindo na sua frente, mas isso é porque você é uma pessoa confiável. E eu nunca precisei me preocupar com conotações sexuais em nosso trabalho juntos. Por acaso acha que fico me insinuando ou tendo atitudes impróprias?"

Droga, onde estava o garçom? Eu precisava beber aquele vinho imediatamente, me embriagar, cair inconsciente no chão e não precisar mais encarar Sydney, o rosto risonho de Karen e o casal de idosos que me espiava horrorizado. O rapaz loiro parou ao meu lado. Ordenei quase com raiva, esquecendo do vinho: "Traga-me um uísque."

Karen repreendeu-me com o olhar. Eram então: Sydney ainda me encarando, o casal de velhos considerando-me um alcoólatra tarado e Karen recriminando-me como um doente irresponsável. Dane-se – pensei – se eu tivesse que responder àquela pergunta, ao menos que não fosse sóbrio: "Um uísque duplo!"

O garçom concordou e saiu. Afrouxei mais a gola da camisa. Sydney ainda estava fitando-me nos olhos. "E então?" Perguntou, afastando o prato de bolo já vazio. Senti a garganta secar. Onde estava a minha bebida com o percentual alcoólico absurdamente alto? Talvez eu devesse ter pedido rum, ou ter saído correndo dali. _Garçom incompetente!_ – insultei várias vezes em pensamento.

Não vi outra saída, então pigarreei tentando ganhar tempo. "Na-não... não." E cruzei os braços. "É claro que não. Nesse sentido eu até diria o contrário..." E dei uma risadinha ridícula e sem graça.

Sydney franziu o cenho. "O contrário? Como assim?"

Idiota! "Eu quis dizer que... que nós não... _temos_... este tipo de relacionamento."

Sydney observou-me por um instante, então relaxou na cadeira. "Exatamente! Nós não temos este tipo de relacionamento", e descansou as mãos sobre a mesa. "Por que Josh não entende isso?"

O garçom chegou com meu uísque, completamente atrasado. Arranquei o copo da mão do homem e tomei a bebida, tentando esconder o rubor em meu rosto. Karen estava olhando para mim daquela forma: aquela que dizia que ela sabia de alguma coisa que eu não. "Hmm. Este doce está ótimo." Comentou a loira, terminando de comer a sobremesa de chocolate. Claro que ela estava adorando aquela conversa; Sydney adorava atormentar-me, e ela adorava assistir, estavam todos felizes – exceto eu!

A atmosfera de censura voltou a adejar nossos arredores, e lembrei-me dos "vizinhos"; tentei ao máximo esconder meu rosto dos habitantes da outra mesa. Nós continuamos mais alguns minutos no restaurante e finalmente – para a minha felicidade – saímos de lá. Dei graças a Deus por ficar longe daquele casal de velhos; já estava ficando com medo que a idosa tivesse uma síncope ou seu marido um ataque cardíaco quando Sydney abrisse a boca novamente.

Embarcamos no carro, e Sydney deixou Karen na casa do namorado, depois tomou a outra direção para levar-me ao meu apartamento. Ela ligou o rádio e sintonizou em uma música qualquer. Ouvi a melodia tranquila por alguns momentos, reunindo coragem para fazer a pergunta que me estava corroendo desde as orientações que o Dr. Andrew havia passado sobre o início do tratamento.

"Syd, eu gostaria de..."

O barulho estridente do celular tocando abafou minha voz e a música. Sydney esticou o braço e pegou a bolsa sobre o painel do carro; jogou-a sobre meu colo. "Veja quem é."

Fiquei meio sem jeito de mexer no pequeno acessório, só Deus sabe quantos mistérios uma mulher pode guardar em sua bolsa. O celular tocou novamente e escancarei o fecho com o susto; todo o conteúdo da bolsa caiu sobre o meu colo. "Oh... oh... desculpe, eu..." comecei a recolher os objetos, e o celular tocou de novo.

"Apenas atenda, Nigel."

"Sim, sim!" Encontrei o aparelho em meio a vários papelotes com números e vi a palavra Dallas escrita em alguns deles – a morena estava tentando contatar o caçador? Mais um toque e enxerguei o nome na tela, meu dedo congelou sobre o botão de aceitar a chamada: Era Josh. O barulho começou novamente.

"O que foi, Nigel? Atenda logo!"

"Eu não posso. É Josh!"

"E qual é o problema?"

Olhei para ela sem acreditar que havia feito aquela pergunta. A morena suspirou. Mostrei a luz do telefone oscilando enquanto Josh aguardava – certamente já corroído pelo ciúme – do outro lado da linha. Sydney virou novamente para frente, cuidando a estrada e retorcendo os dedos sobre o volante. "Eu não tenho onde estacionar agora. Desligue o rádio."

"Certo." Entreguei o aparelho e fiz como ela pediu.

A morena atendeu. "Josh. Estou dirigindo agora."

"Meu amor, eu fiquei esperando a sua ligação a noite inteira!" O alto-falante do telefone era potente, eu consegui ouvir de forma perfeita a voz do arqueólogo. Virei o rosto e concentrei-me no movimento fora da minha janela, tentando oferecer mais privacidade a ela. Era por isso que minha amiga estava impaciente no jantar – concluí – Josh estava em seu encalço. Sydney suspirou e respondeu sem muita paciência.

"Falaremos quando eu chegar em casa, Josh. Estou ocupada agora."

"Mas não estava ocupada para jantar com o seu assistente."

Encarei o celular antes que pudesse evitar; mas eu me dei conta e voltei a olhar para o nada do meu lado da estrada. Sydney subiu no acostamento e parou o carro. Ela mexeu nos botões do celular e eu não ouvi mais a voz do homem. "Josh, eu já disse: vamos conversar quando eu chegar em casa... Já falamos sobre isso... O que está dizendo não faz sentido... Eu não quero discutir sobre isso agora."

Cruzei os braços e continuei virado para a janela. Não havia espaço para descer do carro, o que eu deveria fazer? Ela estava discutindo ao celular, e certamente por minha causa. Que situação mais constrangedora! O meu aparelho tocou também e eu arregalei os olhos. Apalpei os bolsos freneticamente e vi o número do Dr. Andrew na tela. Droga! Eu teria que atender. Olhei para Sydney. "Não. É Nigel, ele está aqui...", ela comentou ao telefone.

Fechei os olhos e atendi meu celular, não queria nem ouvir o resto daquela discussão. "Alô, Dr. Andrew?" Falei no tom mais baixo que consegui sem parecer que estava sussurrando.

"Senhor Bailey, tenho boas notícias." Esqueci totalmente da voz de Sydney ao meu lado, que ainda dissuadia Josh a conversarem mais tarde – ele deveria estar furioso de saber que eu estava no carro com ela. "Um dos pacientes teve cancelada a sessão de quimioterapia deste sábado. Acabei de ser informado que temos o horário vago. Gostaria de começar o tratamento amanhã?"

"Oh... é claro! Isso é ótimo."

"Sim. Quanto antes, melhor. Pode chegar ao hospital amanhã às nove horas da manhã?"

"Sim."

"Não esqueça do que já conversamos: alimente-se e venha acompanhado. Ou ao menos garanta que alguém lhe busque, pode sentir mal-estar logo depois da sessão."

"Tudo bem. Obrigado, Dr. Andrew."

"Não há do que agradecer, Sr. Bailey. Tenha uma boa noite."

"O senhor também." O médico desligou. Abaixei o telefone e notei o silêncio dentro do carro. Olhei para Sydney: ela estava segurando o celular a sua frente, com as mãos apoiadas no volante, mirando a tela sem se mover.

"Syd, está tudo bem?" Ela quase deu um salto quando toquei em seu ombro.

"Oh. Quem era?" Poderia ter sido apenas a minha impressão, mas enxerguei claramente a falta de interesse na pergunta.

"Era o Dr. Andrew. Minha sessão foi transferida para amanhã." Sydney havia voltado a olhar para a tela do celular. Guardei meu telefone de volta no bolso e pus a mão sobre o antebraço dela. "O que Josh disse?"

Ela suspirou pesadamente. "Josh não disse nada. Não interessa o que ele disse."

"Então por que está tão preocupada?" Quando a morena olhou para mim, vi em seus olhos algo que ainda não estava acostumado: insegurança. Dei meio sorriso. "Só de olhar para você eu sei o quanto Josh deve significar." Ela abaixou a cabeça. Continuei: "Eu não precisaria testemunhar o que você fez nas últimas semanas ou a maneira como seus olhos brilham quando você olha para ele. Basta ver como está preocupada com um simples telefonema. Eu nunca a tinha visto... apaixonada." A palavra simplesmente se formara em meus lábios; e no momento que a pronunciei, sabia que era verdade. Minha amiga estava apaixonada por Josh, e não havia como negar isso. Encontrei os olhos espantados de Sydney, e ri: "É verdade. Não me olhe assim."

Ela escorou-se no banco, olhando para frente como se estivesse assimilando o que eu havia dito. Sorri ao ver a realização refletir-se no rosto dela; eu estava feliz por minha amiga. Algumas vezes durante nossos anos de parceria cheguei a perguntar-me se Sydney um dia se apaixonaria de verdade por alguém. Cheguei a imaginar o que aconteceria se esse alguém fosse eu; e também imaginei se esse alguém não o fosse. Eu não estava com ciúmes. Para minha surpresa, havia satisfação em meu interior. Bastava ver Sydney sorrindo daquela maneira, como a vi ao apresentar Josh, ao falar sobre ele, ao encontrá-lo, para que eu me sentisse... tranquilo. Era como se bem lá no fundo ela nunca o tivesse esquecido completamente.

Talvez se meu futuro fosse diferente do que eu previa naquela ocasião, a pequenina pontada que senti em meu peito com a perspectiva de diminuir os laços de amizade entre mim e Sydney fosse bem maior, já que ela havia finalmente encontrado alguém. Mas Josh acabara chegando em um momento mais do que adequado. Ao menos eu poderia ter certeza de que Sydney seguiria feliz. E se Josh gostava ou não de mim, bom, ele não teria que se preocupar comigo por muito tempo. As chances de cura com o tratamento eram... Suprimi a amargura de pensar em meu destino antes que ela se manifestasse.

"Syd, vamos sair daqui? Não posso me atrasar para a sessão amanhã cedo."

"Ah. Claro!" Ela guardou o celular na bolsa e deu a partida no veículo. "Então, o que o Dr. Andrew queria?"

Encostei-me melhor no banco. "Eu já respondi isso, Syd."

Ela abriu a boca. Fechou. Franziu o cenho e olhou para mim rapidamente. "Não respondeu, não!"

Ri dela. "Minha sessão amanhã. Nossa, Josh está fazendo um estrago aqui!"

"Está abusando da sorte, Senhor Bailey! Mais uma dessas e eu não o buscarei no hospital."

Virei para ela. "Sério? Você pode mesmo me buscar? Não quero me impor, eu sei que Josh..."

Ela me interrompeu. "Bobagem. Não vou deixar que volte sozinho."

Sorri feliz e aliviado. Estava inseguro quanto a pedir a ela que me buscasse nas sessões, mas minha amiga estava ali para mim, como sempre. Agradeci por ser tão abençoado de ter Sydney em minha vida.

•••

Em alguns minutos, estávamos estacionados na frente de meu prédio. "Obrigado pelo jantar, Syd. A noite foi ótima."

"Não precisa mentir. Eu sei que fui uma péssima companhia."

"Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia..." O barulho alto do celular de Sydney distraiu-me mais uma vez.

Ela pegou a bolsa e olhou no visor: "Josh de novo."

"Tudo bem, eu já vou indo. Boa noite, Syd."

"Boa noite, Nige."

Saí do carro enquanto a via atender ao celular. Subi as escadas da entrada do prédio e olhei para trás. Ela ainda estava ao telefone. "Espero que Josh não a deixe maluca."

Entrei no saguão e cumprimentei o porteiro, Senhor Miller. Era um senhor já grisalho que insistia em tingir os cabelos de castanho, mas esquecia de fazer o mesmo com o vasto bigode. Seu quase um metro e cinquenta era particularmente cômico quando visto ao lado de sua esposa que era dois palmos mais alta, embora aparentasse ter a mesma idade. Em suas conversas animadas pelo condomínio, o casal fazia questão de mencionar como fora a festa de bodas de ouro algum tempo atrás – indefinido. Os dois moravam ao lado de meu apartamento, e a Senhora Miller sempre me guardava uma fatia de bolo, principalmente quando fazia sua especialidade: torta de maçã.

"Como foi a noite, rapaz?" Perguntou-me o gentil porteiro.

"Foi ótima, senhor. Como vai a Senhora Miller?"

"Ah, ainda está na cozinha tentando fazer mais um daqueles suflês amaldiçoados. Não sei o que faria se ela não mudasse os recheios uma vez por semana. Se você souber como impedir a maldita massa de murchar, diga a ela, por favor. Para um velho como eu, me livrar daquele prato já se tornou uma questão de vida ou morte!"

Apertei o botão do elevador, rindo. "Sinto muito, senhor. Mas se eu descobrir, prometo revelar."

O telefone da portaria tocou e o velhote atendeu. Entrei no elevador e subi até o quarto andar. Caminhei em direção ao final do corredor, passando pelas portas de meus cinco vizinhos e enfiei a chave na fechadura. Antes de entrar em meu apartamento, ouvi risadas vindas dos Miller. Sorri; o suflê devia ter funcionado dessa vez. Acendi a luz e fechei a porta. Larguei as chaves e fui até a janela. No estacionamento, o jipe de Sydney estava começando a andar e logo fez a volta na curva da esquina.

Tirei o casaco e sentei sobre o sofá. Observei o lugar solitário; acabara me acostumando com aquele espaço não tão amplo. O apartamento de dois quartos tinha uma atmosfera agradável e calma. O ambiente era limpo, para um homem solteiro. Eu mantinha o local organizado, com medo de retornar de viagem algum dia e encontrar novamente o ser mutante que habitava meu quarto quando havia passado cinco dias fora em uma caçada com Sydney; jamais ousara deixar restos de comida pelos cômodos de novo.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro, que infelizmente não ficava no quarto e era o único do apartamento. Comecei a preparar-me para dormir; o dia seguinte seria o primeiro do tratamento, tinha de descansar propriamente. Olhei no espelho e minha imagem estava até animada.

"Espero que funcione!"

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** O próximo cap será uma delíciaaaaa :p

**Obrigada Cris, te amoooooooooooo! S2**


	13. O dia do banho

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

13. O dia do banho

.

Dia n. 41: Eu havia acabado de chegar da primeira série de quimioterapia. Larguei a jaqueta sobre o pequeno balcão que ficava ao lado esquerdo da porta e deixei as chaves caírem no chão; encolhi-me com a fisgada na cabeça ao ouvir o barulho sobre o assoalho marrom escuro. Abaixei para recolher o chaveiro e resolvi aguardar alguns segundos naquela posição. Não estava sentindo-me muito mal, o enjoo – que quase se manifestara no caminho até a minha casa – já diminuíra, mas não quis agitar demais meus movimentos. Olhei no relógio de pulso: quase meio-dia. Suspirei e observei os móveis do apartamento enquanto levantava.

A cortina da janela oposta à porta estava aberta, e as paredes claras ajudavam a espalhar a luz do sol, que durante as manhãs invadia a sala. Encostada à janela, eu mantinha uma poltrona cinza, onde gostava de sentar para ler ou tomar chá – ou as duas coisas. Ao lado esquerdo da janela ficava escondida a entrada para a pequena cozinha americana; à direita, ficava a porta do outro quarto, onde eu mantinha meus livros. À minha frente, o sofá bege de três lugares, virado para a estante com a televisão, ficava de costas para as portas do banheiro e do meu quarto, que eram adjacentes à saída. O que separava o sofá e a televisão da poltrona era uma mesa redonda de jantar, para quatro pessoas.

Tirei os sapatos, caminhei até o sofá e esparramei-me sobre ele, esticando as pernas e apoiando os pés na pequena mesa de centro – que por sinal já estava acumulada de livros novamente. Respirei fundo e fiz uma careta. Puxei a gola da camisa azul que eu estava usando até o nariz; verifiquei o antebraço das mangas: não era a roupa. O cheiro forte do hospital era difícil de ignorar, e pelo que percebi, estava incrustado em minha pele. Levantei e pluguei o celular no carregador, na tomada ao lado da estante. Comecei a tirar a roupa, jogando-a no chão da sala, e fui para o banheiro, tentando convencer-me de que a água quente ajudaria a amenizar o odor enjoativo.

O box de banho era de vidro transparente e ocupava todo o fundo do banheiro de azulejos quadriculados em branco e preto, oposto à porta. O móvel claro da pia combinava com o restante das paredes, e ficava ao lado da privada, à esquerda de quem entrasse no cubículo. Larguei uma toalha sobre a pia e pendurei o roupão num dos ganchos da parede.

Acionei o chuveiro e me concentrei no banho, pensando nas previsões que o Dr. Andrew havia me dado sobre os possíveis resultados do tratamento. Passei vários minutos daquela forma, sem preocupar-me com o tempo. Estava aplicando xampu nos cabelos pela terceira vez quando pensei ter ouvido um ruído estranho. Parei, prestando atenção ao som, mas não escutei nada além dos esguichos da água. Voltei a lavar a cabeça, ainda insatisfeito: era como se a atmosfera do hospital tivesse me seguido e impregnado em mim.

Comecei a enxaguar a espuma. _"BAM!"_ Meu coração quase saltou pela boca com o estrondo repentino da porta batendo contra a parede do banheiro. Virei assustado para a saída, com as mãos ainda na cabeça. Fiquei por exatos três segundos processando a imagem escura parada à porta escancarada. O vapor ao meu redor levantou e eu reconheci o rosto atordoado encarando-me. Arregalei os olhos e tentei cobrir-me com as mãos: "SYDNEY! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?" Não reconheci minha própria voz esganiçada daquela maneira. Fiquei inerte em baixo do jato de água e tentei ignorar o fato de que ela já deveria ter visto tudo naquele banheiro – TUDO!

A morena soltou a maçaneta e deu um passo na direção do box. "Você está bem?" De trás dela, a Senhora Miller esticou a cabeça e espiou para dentro do cubículo.

Fitei as duas bestificado e continuei tentando cobrir-me. "Não. Eu estou nu!"

A velha senhora contemplou-me um instante da cabeça aos pés. Enrubesci, e ainda naquela posição... ultrajante, pigarreei para que ela parasse de encarar. "Parece que está tudo bem, querida. Vou me retirar agora", comentou a velhota. Sydney concordou enquanto a senhora deixava o apartamento com um meio-sorriso no rosto – fingi não ver aquilo!

A morena apenas colocou as mãos na cintura, sem sair do lugar. "Você realmente parece bem", o olhar de deboche da professora confirmou – como se eu ainda tivesse qualquer dúvida – que me torturar era o passatempo preferido dela. "Por que não foi trabalhar? E por que não atendeu aos meus telefonemas? Pensei que algo sério tivesse acontecido, Nigel!"

"É claro que aconteceu. Eu comecei tratamento e acabei de chegar." Apenas espiei o roupão pendurado na parede ao lado da mulher sem ter a coragem de sair de baixo do chuveiro naquele estado. Vi Sydney cruzar os braços, indignada.

"E por que não me avisou? Ninguém sabia onde você estava! Eu quase bati o carro vindo para cá além do limite de velocidade!"

"Por que está tão irritada? Eu é quem deveria estar zangado depois de ficar esperando sua carona esta manhã por mais de uma hora na frente do hospital. AU!" Levantei as mãos rápido para esfregar meus olhos, espuma havia escorrido fazendo-os arder como um inferno. Em um segundo dei-me conta das consequências de meu ato: virei para a parede bruscamente, ficando de costas para a mulher.

Permaneci imóvel ali por um instante. Oh, Deus, a vergonha nunca mais me permitiria encarar Sydney novamente – ou a Senhora Miller! –, eu sequer compreendo como ainda tinha forças para continuar de pé, já que o sangue de meu organismo deveria estar acumulado todo no meu rosto. Não me assustaria se meu nariz ou meus ouvidos começassem a sangrar naquela hora. Em apenas uma frase: eu nunca sentira tanta vergonha em toda a minha vida! Choraminguei alguns insultos encolhido no canto do box.

"Nigel, o que está falando?"

"Você ainda está no banheiro, Syd!" Porcaria, meus olhos ainda ardiam! Tentei imaginar-me longe dali, em um lugar agradável – e com roupas. Deixei a água escorrer pelo meu rosto, ainda de costas para a professora, e tentei não mostrar muito mais do que ela já havia visto.

"Fale sobre o hospital! Que história é essa?" Exigiu ela.

"Eu lhe avisei sobre a transferência do início da sessão ontem à noite, após o jantar, mas você obviamente esqueceu. Percebi isso depois de quase vomitar no táxi hoje." Pisquei algumas vezes ainda com um pouco de dor e mirei-a por cima do ombro.

Sydney estava ali, com cara de boba. "Não. Você não disse."

Eu suspirei frustrado. "Será que eu posso me vestir? Gostaria de preservar o pouco de dignidade que ainda me resta."

A mulher encarou-me por alguns instantes. Não consegui sustentar seu olhar por muito tempo: minhas bochechas queimando pela vergonha, e meus olhos pelo xampu. A professora pegou o roupão e estendeu o braço, aproximando-o da entrada do box – ela poderia simplesmente ter saído do banheiro, mas parece que minha cota diária de humilhação ainda não havia sido atingida pela caçadora de relíquias sádica! Fechei o registro do chuveiro e respirei fundo. Dei um passo para trás e abri a porta de vidro, tentando continuar de costas para a mulher. Estiquei a mão e peguei o roupão. Não a mirei nos olhos, apenas me enrolei da forma mais decente que consegui enquanto no fundo de minha mente uma vozinha estridente chamava-me de idiota, já que a mulher já havia visto a minha versão completa por duas vezes antes mesmo de dar-me bom dia!

Passei por Sydney pegando a toalha de banho que estava sobre a pia. Fui para a sala secando os cabelos e chutando as roupas que estavam pelo chão, com a professora no meu encalço. Peguei o celular que havia deixado na estante e desconectei-o do carregador. Joguei o aparelho nas mãos de Sydney: "Aí está. A bateria acabou porque eu fiquei ligando para você a manhã inteira." E continuei esfregando a toalha na cabeça.

"Mas o meu telefone não tocou!" Ela ligou o meu aparelho e acessou as últimas chamadas. "Aqui indica que você ligou mais de dez vezes para mim! Mas como?" A professora pegou seu próprio celular na bolsa, que só naquele momento eu havia enxergado sobre o sofá. Percebi também que ela estava vestindo um terninho preto sobre o vestido decotado da mesma cor. Háh! O vulto negro que havia "me atacado" no banheiro era uma linda havaiana vestida com uma roupa sensual escura – por que em vez de ficar feliz eu só conseguia lembrar da inusitada acompanhante de setenta anos? Balancei a cabeça e coloquei a toalha sobre meus ombros.

Peguei meu telefone das mãos dela enquanto Sydney remexia nos botões do outro aparelho. Disquei o número da professora e aguardei a linha chamar: "Já está chamando."

Sydney olhou para o telefone em suas mãos, que não dava qualquer aviso de ligação. Cancelei a chamada após alguns segundos, intrigado. "Eu não entendo. Vou tentar ligar para você", disse a mulher.

Ela discou o número e imediatamente meu telefone começou a tocar. Olhei o nome piscando na tela e revirei os olhos. "Josh." Virei o aparelho para a professora: o nome intermitente do arqueólogo explicando todo o mal entendido.

Sydney franziu o cenho. "Eu... estou com o aparelho de Josh? Como não percebi isso?" Sentou-se no sofá e acessou os contatos. "Eu usei a agenda, havia o seu número; o do Dr. Andrew; do escritório..." Observei-a remexer concentrada pelos botões e joguei meu aparelho no assento ao lado dela:

"Vou me vestir." Tomei a direção de meu quarto e a ouvi resmungando da sala.

"Nós dois temos aparelhos iguais, e vários contatos em comum..."

"E vão me deixar maluco." Completei fechando a porta.

•••

Vesti uma das raríssimas calças escuras do armário e uma camisa branca. Voltei para a sala e Sydney ainda estava quieta, no mesmo lugar. Contornei o sofá e fiquei de frente para ela. "O que foi? Falou com Josh?"

Ela estava com o telefone nas mãos e a cabeça baixa. "Não, ele não atende... Ontem à noite, antes de descer do carro, você falou sobre a quimioterapia e eu me propus a buscá-lo no hospital." Concordei com a cabeça; e ela olhou para mim; e eu conhecia aquele olhar. "EU ESQUECI, NIGEL! COMO EU PUDE ESQUECER DISSO?"

Apertei os lábios e entrelacei os dedos. Eu odiava quando ela se culpava daquela maneira. Sydney e Josh haviam se desentendido no dia anterior por minha causa; era terrível impor as mudanças em minha vida sobre ela, ainda mais quando estava buscando estabilizar sua própria. Sentia-me mal por aquilo, ela esforçava-se para fazer o relacionamento com o arqueólogo dar certo e eu não estava ajudando. Sentei sobre a borda da mesinha de centro deixando nós dois frente a frente. "Isso acontece, Syd. Nós dois estamos passando por muita coisa neste momento. E foi só a primeira série da sessão, você não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem. Deve se concentrar nos acontecimentos da universidade, e também em Josh."

A morena estava olhando-me nos olhos. "Eu prometo, Nigel, da próxima vez eu estarei lá."

Sorri conformado com a teimosia de minha chefe, e estava grato pela sua lealdade. "Eu sei que estará... a propósito: como entrou no meu apartamento?"

"Eu entrei rápido e a Senhora Miller me seguiu da portaria; você não atendeu quando eu bati na porta, então eu a arrombei." Virei para a fechadura e dei de cara com o canto da porta destruído. Considerei com admiração e amargura que fora aquele o barulho que eu devia ter ouvido no banho. "Não se preocupe, pode me enviar a conta do conserto", ela completou.

"É, vou te mandar uma chave também" comentei, meio horrorizado com o estado da porta. Ela não respondeu, e ao virar-me, topei com o sorriso de deboche estampado de volta no rosto da morena.

"Uma chave... ótima idéia..." comentou pensativa.

Mas eu não cairia em suas gracinhas e mudei de assunto. "Vamos comer alguma coisa, ao que parece você ainda não almoçou." Levantei e caminhei até a cozinha. "Temos muito trabalho na faculdade esta tarde."

"Vou adorar almoçar com você", Sydney seguiu-me e escorou-se no balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala, "mas se pensa que eu o deixarei colocar os pés naquele escritório hoje, está muito enganado."

Saí de trás da porta aberta da geladeira. "Como assim?"

"Por mais que se negue a admitir, você está doente e precisa diminuir o seu ritmo. Já estou fazendo muito em deixá-lo ir trabalhar nos dias onde há intervalo do tratamento. Hoje você deve apenas se alimentar e descansar."

"Mas..."

"Está decidido, Nigel." Disputamos por alguns segundos quem encararia o outro por mais tempo, mas como sempre, ela venceu.

"Está certo, chefe. O que quer comer?"

"O que você decidir", a satisfação naquelas palavras era tanta que eu nem precisava ver o rosto dela para perceber aquilo. Então que assim fosse – me conformei –, os próximos dias incluiriam o tratamento completo, também com radioterapia; eu me preocuparia em armazenar energias até lá e tentaria não perturbar demais o relacionamento amoroso de minha chefe.

Almoçamos, e Sydney recebeu uma ligação de Josh, dizendo que estava em uma reunião a respeito da pesquisa sobre o alabastro de Atena naquela manhã e que por isso não atendera aos telefonemas; parecia que o arqueólogo iria retomar os estudos sobre a relíquia. Depois disso, a professora despediu-se e retornou para Trinity, deixando a ordem que eu dormisse naquela tarde. Eu a obedeci, torcendo que a continuação do tratamento que eu receberia na próxima semana surtisse o efeito que esperávamos.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Cris, minha amada, espero que goste deste capítulo! Obrigada do fundo do coração pelos reviews incríveis! Estou super feliz por você estar acompanhando a história. Obrigadaaaaaaa! Um montão de beijos! :*****


	14. O dia do sangramento

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

14. O dia do sangramento

.

"_Shhh! Não fale!"_

.

Dia n. 31: Era terça-feira, e eu havia completado pouco mais de uma semana do tratamento completo com a químio e a radioterapia. Decidira que se na próxima meia-hora ainda estivesse daquela forma, iria para o hospital; mas naquele momento, não achei necessário alarmar-me ou deixar Sydney nervosa, os sintomas ainda estavam dentro do "normal".

Nós dois entramos em meu apartamento e eu fui direto para o banheiro. Joguei no lixo o lenço que usara para estancar o sangue de meu nariz durante o caminho de carro até ali. Abri a torneira e lavei o rosto, secando-o rapidamente, e observei a imagem no espelho: ainda não havia cessado. Uma pequena gota vermelha começava a escorrer novamente pelo meu rosto. Eu já sabia que isso voltaria a acontecer cedo ou tarde, só que preferiria que não tivesse sido na frente de Sydney.

"Tem certeza que não quer ir para o hospital? Já está assim há quase uma hora", ouvi a amiga dizer da sala.

"Não é a primeira vez. O Dr. Andrew disse que estou bem e que não preciso me preocupar se o sangramento não for muito forte. Eu terei que voltar amanhã cedo ao hospital para a consulta, de qualquer forma." Peguei um pouco de papel higiênico e limpei o sangue. Não era tão ruim como Sydney insistia, eu estava sangrando infinitamente menos que da última vez quando levara um soco (ou será que fora uma coronhada?) no lugar de meu irmão.

Voltei para a sala e peguei a caixa de lenços de papel da estante. Coloquei-a em meu colo e sentei-me ao lado da morena preocupada no sofá – embora fosse pequeno, o sangramento era suficiente para manchar minhas roupas se não o estancasse. "Não gosto de atrapalhá-la assim, Syd. Você deveria estar na sua casa, ou no escritório desvendando as mensagens nos papiros sobre aquela relíquia egípcia." Segurei um maço de lenços contra o rosto e puxei com o pé a pequena lixeira da sala, que ficava ao lado da mesinha de centro.

"Quantas vezes preciso dizer que não está me atrapalhando? Me ofende se pensa que eu o abandonaria em um momento de necessidade só por uma estátua velha de ouro!" Ela resmungou como se fosse uma criança malcriada.

"Desde quando uma relíquia passou a ser uma simples estátua velha? E eu não estou em nenhum 'momento de necessidade'. Não sou um inválido, posso simplesmente chamar um táxi para o hospital se achar que é necessário. Não há nenhuma emergência aqui."

"Eu já sabia que responderia desta maneira. Não estou dizendo que é um inválido, apenas quero ajudar da forma que puder. Irei levá-lo e buscá-lo do hospital TODAS as vezes que precisar... E não me olhe assim, já está decidido! Inglês teimoso."

Percebi que o sangramento cessara. Retirei o amassado de papéis que havia pressionando no nariz: "Já parou, viu só! Agora pode voltar para casa..." o toque do celular de Sydney interrompeu-me, "...ou atender aos ataques de ciúmes de Josh." Completei arregalando exageradamente os olhos.

Sydney atendeu ao telefone retribuindo-me a zombaria. Eu ri e peguei a lixeira, fui para o banheiro descartar os poucos papéis sujos e lavar o rosto. Sydney pareceu agradecida pelo pouco de privacidade que ofereci quando me viu entrar no banheiro e começar a fechar a porta, mas eu pude ouvir a conversa, de qualquer forma.

"Josh, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ouvi baixinho de dentro do cubículo. "Eu estou com Nigel... O que aconteceu?" É, o moreno estava investigando o paradeiro da professora. Já se era de esperar, o expediente no escritório havia se encerrado há meia-hora. Ela continuou falando: "Tudo bem, nos veremos no jantar."

Saí do banheiro. "Vai voltar para casa correndo, assim Josh poderá se certificar de que eu não manchei sua inocência?"

"Não se preocupe, ainda faremos muito mais antes de ele conferir qualquer coisa!" Ela caçoou da forma mais encantadora que eu conhecia. Se alguém conseguia ser insolente e apaixonante ao mesmo tempo, esse alguém era Sydney. Consegui acalmar um pouco do rubor que surgira em meu rosto com a tirada de minha amiga e pigarreei, tentando afastar o embaraço – não sei por que eu ainda insistia em tentar ganhar dela naquele tipo de conversa!

"Você já pode ir. Eu estou bem."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho, Sydney. Agora vá e pare de me tratar como um bebê chorão!"

"Não fique irritado, Podge." Ela riu com o olhar odioso que lhe lancei ao ouvir o apelido. A morena levantou e conferiu seu relógio de pulso, então se formou em seu rosto uma expressão que, devido à convivência, eu sabia significar problemas. "Não se livrará tão fácil de mim", ela disse com o olhar terrivelmente resolvido. "Hoje você virá comigo! Tenho um quarto de hóspedes, e Josh já está preparando o jantar."

Eu fiquei vários segundos analisando a expressão satisfeita da mulher após ter exposto a feliz e generosa idéia de convidar-me para passar aquela noite na sua casa. Na sua casa. Onde Josh me estaria esperando de braços abertos – quanta felicidade. Não acreditei no que ela havia dito. Como me livraria de tal proposta? "Syd, eu não preciso de babá. Eu ficarei bem, pode ir encontrar Josh." A morena deu-me as costas como se não tivesse ouvido o que eu acabara de dizer e enfiou-se no meu quarto. Corri atrás dela. A morena abriu as gavetas da cômoda, remexeu em minhas coisas e jogou dois pares de meias em meus braços. "O que está fazendo?"

"Preparando sua mala. Você gosta desta aqui?" Ela levantou um par de boxers na minha frente.

Arranquei a peça de roupa das mãos dela. "Não mexa aí!"

"Onde está aquele seu pijama escuro? Aquele parece bem confortável." Ela foi para meu armário e escancarou-o, como se fosse sua dona. Começou a jogar as roupas que estavam dobradas sobre a cama, obviamente procurando pelo pijama.

"Sydney, pare com isso. Eu já disse que não irei com você!"

"Ah, esta camisa e esta calça também. A calça escura fica ótima em você!" Era como se eu estivesse falando outra língua, ou não falando nada! E ela ainda tinha a capacidade de dizer que EU era teimoso.

"Syd, eu não irei com você!"

"Esta aqui também!" A professora comentou estendendo uma das camisas azuis à minha frente, comparando a peça com outra branca, que ela também segurava.

Puxei as camisas das mãos dela, e a mulher voltou a remexer no armário, concentrada. "Pode me ouvir, por favor? Eu estou dizendo que estarei bem aqui. Não tem que me levar para sua casa!" Supliquei, considerando que a pilha de roupas em meus braços continuava aumentando. "Amanhã eu irei à consulta, já está tudo acertado. Não precisa cuidar de mim esta noite, Syd."

Ela levantou o olhar das peças de vestuário emaranhadas que ainda restavam no armário. "Mais um motivo para ficarmos juntos. Já estará comigo durante a manhã, será mais fácil levá-lo ao consultório."

"Ou nós podemos manter tudo como já está: amanhã eu irei à consulta, e se precisar eu ligarei para que me busque. O mal-estar do tratamento já passou, não tem que ficar comigo vinte e quatro horas!"

Ela fechou o armário e empurrou-me para a sala, com as roupas ainda nos braços. "Não serão vinte e quatro horas, Nigel, só esta noite." Soltou-me perto do sofá e pegou a mochila que eu sempre deixava no chão ao lado da estante.

"Syd, eu não vou!"

"É tão ruim assim passar a noite na minha casa?"

"Não... é que..."

"O quê? É por causa de Josh, não é?" Ela me encarou, séria.

Certo, eu deveria expor a ela toda a extensão de meu relacionamento com Josh? O moreno aparentava estar incomodado apenas comigo, envolver Sydney ainda me parecia desnecessário. "Você sabe que ele não se sente à vontade quando eu estou por perto. Eu não quero prejudicar o relacionamento de vocês." Ajeitei mais a pilha de roupas.

"Não se preocupe. Ele entenderá, nós dois já tivemos uma conversa sobre isso. E não adianta fazer caretas, você vai para a minha casa nem que eu tenha que te carregar!" Suspirei pesadamente. "E você sabe que eu faria isso!" Ela completou.

Fiquei quieto. A mulher abriu a mochila e jogou no sofá todos os livros e papéis que estavam lá dentro; pôs a mochila no meu colo, acima de todas as roupas que eu já estava segurando, e empurrou-me para a porta. "Vamos!"

Bufei, sabendo que não serviria de nada, enquanto ela fechava o apartamento.

•••

Chegamos à casa de Sydney vinte minutos depois. Em comparação ao meu apartamento, era uma mudança gritante de ambiente: o sobrado branco era espaçoso e aconchegante, possuindo uma atmosfera feminina e agradável. Era uma casa, totalmente o contrário de meu apartamento pequeno e prático. Lá, Sydney poderia receber um amigo, ou dez deles, ou dez deles e também suas famílias. Resumindo: uma bela mansão.

Quando deixamos o jipe, tornei a constatar – com um nó formando-se em meu estômago – que Josh estava mesmo na casa, já que havia outro carro estacionado na segunda vaga da garagem. Segui Sydney entrada adentro tentando suprimir ao máximo minha presença no... território de Josh, digamos assim. Sydney fechou a porta e indicou que eu deixasse minha mochila na poltrona quando passamos pela sala. Ouvimos barulho vindo da cozinha, seguido pelo cheiro apetitoso de carne grelhada.

A morena fez sinal que eu aguardasse na sala de estar e passou pela porta vaivém da cozinha. Acomodei-me no sofá macio e exageradamente grande, segurando os joelhos e tentando concentrar-me em coisas boas. Não poderia ser tão ruim, Sydney estaria na casa o tempo todo, Josh não tentaria nada... certo? Ouvi as vozes vindas da cozinha:

"Olá, minha deusa! Estava com saudades!" O barulho de talheres e o estalo demorado de um selinho.

"Eu percebi." Havia um tom de desaprovação nas palavras de Sydney. "Josh, você tem que parar de se preocupar comigo e com Nigel. Nós somos colegas e ele está doente."

"Meu amor, me preocupo por que sinto como se ele estivesse se aproveitando da situação para conseguir mais da sua atenção. Você é maravilhosa demais!"

"Sem brincadeiras, Josh, Nigel não faria isso", ela disse de modo sério. Parecia que Josh havia passado dos limites. Ouvi barulho nas cadeiras da cozinha.

"Eu sei. Me desculpe. É que depois de tantos anos separados não consigo evitar de me sentir inseguro com outro homem à sua volta exigindo seus cuidados e sua atenção. É como se eu fosse perdê-la novamente e eu não sobreviveria a isso." O tom carinhoso que o homem havia usado me surpreendeu. Ele era tão diferente quando estava ao lado de Sydney.

Minha amiga pareceu acalmar-se um pouco com a fala doce de Greyard. "Você não deve pensar em Nigel dessa maneira. Ele é meu melhor amigo, e sabe que eu nunca abandono meus amigos."

"Eu sei... você me perdoa?"

Ela respondeu em um tom mais tranquilo, mas como eu a conhecia tão bem, notei que ainda estava desapontada com ele: "Eu perdoo, mas só se não fizer isso novamente. E também se este jantar estiver delicioso, temos um convidado." Cerrei os olhos, prevendo a notícia que Sydney começava a revelar.

"Quem?"

"Houve um imprevisto: Nigel passou mal e decidi trazê-lo para passar a noite conosco." O silêncio do americano durou um segundo. Tempo suficiente para Sydney e eu percebermos a sua insatisfação. "Algum problema, Josh?" Ela perguntou, em um tom firme, como se o desafiasse a reclamar.

"Não. Vou terminar de preparar o jantar e colocar mais um prato na mesa." A voz dele soou neutra. Esperei pela saída de Sydney da cozinha, mas ela levou mais algum tempo antes de voltar à sala. Quando veio, estava carregando a louça do jantar, seguida da figura alta e forte de Josh. O moreno reconheceu minha presença com um leve aceno resignado de cabeça.

"Boa noite, Dr. Greyard."

"Nossa! Quanta formalidade!" Exclamou a morena enquanto dispunha os pratos sobre a mesa de jantar próxima ao sofá.

"É que Nigel é educado. Pode me chamar de Josh." O homem estendeu-me a mão após entregar os copos que carregava a Sydney. Aceitei o cumprimento, ainda desconfortável com a situação.

"Sinto muito por me impor desta forma. Assim que estiver melhor eu retornarei ao meu apartamento." Aquela era a saída que eu esperava alcançar após o jantar. Talvez, depois de passar algum tempo confirmando que eu estava bem, Sydney me liberasse para voltar ao meu lar, doce lar. Mas a morena não deixou este pequeno comentário passar:

"E isso irá acontecer apenas amanhã, depois de me certificar que esteja se sentindo melhor após a consulta."

"Está exagerando, Syd. Já disse que estou bem."

Josh apenas me observou. Eu a havia chamado pelo apelido, tinha esquecido como ele odiara ouvir-me pronunciar o nome Sydney da última vez; quem dirá o apelido! Eu me chutei em pensamento pela gafe e fiquei quieto. Ele voltou a ajeitar os talheres sobre a mesa. "Deixe o homem em paz, Sydney. Ele já disse que está bem. Ademais, o tratamento de massa nasofaríngea não implica em nenhuma emergência real."

Aquele comentário abalou-me. Sydney havia contado a Josh até o tipo de câncer que eu estava tratando? Um segundo e entendi que era óbvio que sim, os dois eram um casal, e casais conversam sobre tudo, afinal. Senti-me um pouco traído, no entanto; ela sabia que eu estava mantendo oculta minha mazela e havia contado a Josh – a pessoa que menos simpatizara comigo – os detalhes que sequer meu único irmão sabia.

"Ainda assim ele passará a noite aqui." Foi a palavra final da dona da casa.

Acatamos o que ela dissera e ajeitamo-nos à mesa. O moreno trouxe a comida, e ainda remoí por alguns segundos a pequena sensação de Sydney ter sido desleal à minha vontade. Mas esse sentimento não foi tão forte ou profundo, logo me vi concentrado novamente em não entrar em conflito com o anfitrião daquela noite e deixei de lado tal pensamento.

Os atos e comentários traquilos de Josh durante a refeição deixaram-me curioso. A maneira dedicada e terna como ele tratava minha amiga justificava as histórias que eu e Karen ouvíramos no escritório, e vi-me conseguindo associar pela primeira vez a imagem do arqueólogo americano ao homem por quem Sydney estava apaixonada. Ele não fez questão de agradar-me, mas tampouco me tratou mal; foi como se durante aquele jantar, Josh tivesse se esquecido dos acontecimentos anteriores que nos antagonizavam. Era bom confirmar com os próprios olhos que ele a tratava bem e era devotado daquela maneira.

Acabou sendo assim até o final do jantar, quando o moreno arriscou-se a tentar livrar-se novamente do T.A. intruso. Ele passou o braço sobre o ombro da mulher sentada ao seu lado: "Está ficando tarde. Tem certeza de que não vai deixar Nigel voltar para seu apartamento?" Ele disse baixinho ao ouvido dela. Eu soube que fora um erro grave. Ele teria se saído bem se não tivesse voltado àquele assunto.

"Pensei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso." A voz de Sydney soou perigosamente baixa. Ela encarou Josh nos olhos: "Vou preparar a sobremesa", completou levantando-se e recolhendo os pratos. A professora foi para a cozinha deixando eu e o americano a sós. Senti a atmosfera tornar-se mais sufocante, e vi o homem sair da mesa e sentar-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas insatisfeito. Permaneci imóvel na cadeira, pensando. Sydney parecera machucada com a insistência dele.

"Você tem razão." Josh parou de tapear a sola do sapato no chão e virou-se para mim. Eu continuei: "Estar doente não é tão ruim, mudei minha rotina apenas pelo tratamento... A parte ruim é ter de ver minha amiga sofrendo sem saber como consolá-la." Ele abriu a boca, mas eu não o deixei falar. "Você vai cuidar dela, não vai?"

Mirei o homem nos olhos. Ele pareceu admirado com a pergunta, mas não hesitou em respondê-la: "É claro que vou."

"Então comece agora, parando de perturbá-la simplesmente por se preocupar com a saúde de um amigo. Isso faz parte da personalidade de Sydney, você já deve saber. Pense, Josh: Se eu a quisesse tanto quanto você diz, se estivesse tão apaixonado, o que me faria egoísta ao ponto de querer tomá-la quando não tenho sequer um futuro?"

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas: "Então você quer o melhor para Sydney. Que altruísta. Isso não comprova o que acabou de dizer? Que está apaixonado?"

Não me atingiu, aquela pergunta. Permaneci impassível: "Isso não importa. Se eu quisesse tirá-la de você, já o teria feito nestes anos, não acha?" A resposta, assim como a raiva provinda dos olhos do americano, pairaram no ar. Virei a cabeça em direção aos ruídos de Sydney na cozinha, rememorando o desapontamento nos olhos dela quando repreendera Josh alguns segundos antes: "Ela já chora o suficiente por mim, Josh; é sua a responsabilidade de fazê-la feliz."

Silêncio. Pela primeira vez eu não estava acuado ou inseguro na presença do arqueólogo: ele havia me escutado e ficara quieto. Permanecemos alguns segundos evitando olhar um para o outro, até que ouvi a voz suave do moreno. "Aproveite a sobremesa. Doces não causam tanto enjoo." Ele resmungou as palavras levantando-se do sofá e dando as costas para mim. Quando Sydney abriu a porta da cozinha, Josh já havia sumido escada acima.

"Onde ele foi?"

"Deve estar cansado." Sorri de leve para a professora e aceitei uma das porções de doce que ela tinha nas mãos.

"Desculpe pelo que aconteceu Nigel. Está sendo difícil para ele aceitar que não é a única pessoa no mundo com quem me importo." Sentou-se à mesa, ao meu lado. Mexi no doce com a colher, sem intenção de saboreá-lo ainda. "Mas devo dizer que fiquei impressionada com a proximidade de vocês", ela completou.

Mudei a atenção do alimento em minhas mãos para a mulher. "Como assim?" O que ela queria dizer com proximidade? Ele me detestava!

"Vocês estão muito mais próximos do que eu esperava. Até conversaram sobre o tratamento."

"Oh. Também estou meio surpreso, é a primeira vez que Josh conversa comigo." Omiti a vez em que o arqueólogo tivera seu ataque de ciúmes. Aquela não poderia ser considerada uma "conversa", de qualquer forma.

"Ah, não fale assim. Se você, que não menciona nada para ninguém, até contou a ele sobre a doença, não consigo imaginar que não tenham conversado e se dado bem ao menos uma vez."

"Mas eu não contei sobre a doença. Pensei que tivesse sido você."

"É claro que não. Só disse que você estava doente, nunca entrei em detalhes, pois sei que você não gostaria."

Achei estranho, mas fiquei aliviado de saber que minha amiga não havia contado a Josh sobre meu "segredo". Não éramos os únicos a saber, é claro; outra pessoa poderia ter mencionado o nome da doença. Só que ter certeza de que não fora Sydney a revelar isso me deixara muito mais tranquilo. De qualquer forma, o homem era dedicado à tarefa de saber onde ela estava e com quem estava, não seria difícil que tivesse descoberto sozinho. Mas mais do que isso: ele era dedicado a ela. Saber que alguém que se importava tanto com minha amiga continuaria ao seu lado quando eu não mais pudesse oferecia-me um leve de consolo.

Alguns minutos depois de comer a sobremesa de chocolate, Sydney levou-me até o quarto de hóspedes e desejou-me boa-noite. Minha amiga retirou-se, e suspirei de forma muito mais sossegada do que imaginava que seria após ter passado a noite na companhia do namorado desconfiado. Eu me preparei para dormir e aproveitei a cama macia que me aguardava; descansaria bem, se a expectativa me permitisse: no dia seguinte eu falaria com o médico e saberia se o início do tratamento já me oferecia algum resultado.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Este capítulo é dedicado à minha leitora do coração Cris! Te amo muito, menina! Espero que goste! ;)

Steamboat, I love you too, girl!


	15. O dia da confiança

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

15. O dia da confiança

.

Dia n. 30: Havia me despedido do Dr. Andrew após a consulta de rotina no hospital quando ouvi a voz de Sydney, que me aguardava no corredor enquanto o médico terminava de examinar-me. "Como foi?" Ela perguntou sentada ao lado da porta do consultório.

"Eu estou bem. Infelizmente parece que ainda é cedo para os resultados que queríamos. Farei mais exames após a próxima sessão na semana que vem."

"E como está se sentindo?" Perguntou pegando as chaves do carro da bolsa.

"Estou ótimo. Não sinto nenhum sintoma ruim." Ela sorriu-me e cumprimentou o médico, que passou por nós e afastou-se no corredor. Eu a observei de relance quando começamos a caminhar na direção oposta, rumo à saída. Não havia visto Josh desde o "feliz" jantar que tivéramos os três na casa dela na noite anterior.

"Eu conheço este olhar, Nigel. O que você quer saber?"

Mexi nos atestados médicos que segurava, tentando disfarçar. "Que tipo de olhar? Não sei do que está falando."

Ela mirou-me firme, mas deixou o assunto de lado. Chegamos ao estacionamento e estávamos quase entrando no carro, quando me escapou um murmúrio. Ela sorriu, pois eu havia confirmado que estava certa: "Só gostaria de saber se... se as coisas com... Josh", pronunciei o nome agitando as mãos acima dos ombros fingindo medo, "estão bem." E sorri placidamente.

Ela continuou divertida. "Estamos bem. Muito obrigada por perguntar."

"E ele não ficou incomodado por você me dar carona hoje?"

"Não, Nigel. Ele teria que se acostumar com isso cedo ou tarde." E entrou no automóvel. Eu suspirei e entrei no carro também.

•••

Karen afastou-se dos arquivos e caminhou cansadamente para atender ao telefone, fazendo cara de quem já sabia quem era: "Estudos Antigos, posso ajudar?... Ela está sim. Vou passar a ligação..." Após alguns segundos, ouvi a secretária bufar e o barulho do telefone sendo jogado sem delicadeza alguma de volta ao gancho. Arregalei os olhos. "É sempre a mesma coisa!" reclamou ela, "Todas as manhãs Josh é o primeiro a ligar, ainda mais pontual do que Sydney, e depois disso fica ligando de meia em meia hora para conferir se ela está mesmo no escritório, só que ele nunca fala com ela. Da última vez ele teve a capacidade de perguntar se você não estava 'rodeando a chefe como costumava fazer'. Eu não aguento mais esse namorado!"

"Sydney disse que ele está se acostumando, Karen. Vamos dar mais tempo a ele."

"Eu estou cheia disso. Acho que devemos contar a ela o que Josh está fazendo."

Tirei os óculos e alisei a testa, ainda sentado à minha mesa. "Por favor, não diga nada a ela." Demoradamente nos entreolhamos, eu e a loira. Ela não pareceu disposta a acatar meu pedido. "Escute: o relacionamento deles se tornou agitado depois que fiquei doente. É minha culpa, Karen."

"A culpa não é sua se Josh não tem segurança suficiente para entreter uma mulher como Sydney!"

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e olhei na direção da mesa da professora pelas janelas fechadas do gabinete. "É mais complicado do que isso." Mirei a loira, que permanecia cética. "Pense bem, Sydney não está permitindo que seu 'amor' a afaste de nós. Ela está se esforçando tanto para manter o relacionamento, vamos ter fé na sua escolha e oferecer um pouco mais de tempo. Eu não quero causar mais brigas entre eles."

Karen cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça. "Está sendo gentil demais na minha opinião. Não deveria suportar tanto as inconveniências de Josh."

"Ele tem algo de bom. Só resta que nos aceite e que... deixe de ser tão paranóico."

"Não sei se ainda me convencerei disso", ela resmungou. Foi quando o telefone tocou novamente; Karen suspirou antes de atendê-lo. "Estudos Antigos, posso ajudar? E não: ela ainda não foi almoçar, Josh!..." Ela devolveu o telefone ao gancho com os olhos semicerrados. "Ele já está me deixando maluca. Eu vou falar com Sydney agora mesmo!"

A loira ignorou meu olhar de horror e afastou-se de sua escrivaninha. Levantei apressado de minha mesa: "Não!" Mas não consegui impedi-la de bater na porta da sala da chefe. "Não faça!" Supliquei, e a porta abriu-se.

"Karen, algum problema?" Sydney estava com a aparência cansada, mas mesmo assim sorriu para nós. Eu senti um aperto no estômago; a morena continuava solícita e amável. Como eu imaginara, seria cruel trazer mais problemas para o relacionamento já conturbado da professora. Olhei para a secretária e aguardei que reclamasse de Josh, mas a loira ficou quieta.

"Está tudo bem, Karen?" A secretária olhava fixamente para a chefe. Eu aguardei ansioso ao lado das duas.

"...Não foi nada. Apenas vim perguntar se quer um café. Vou até a cantina." Disse a loira. Quase agradeci alto à secretária por não ter destruído deliberadamente o pouco sossego de Sydney.

"Oh, obrigada. Seria ótimo. E como está o seu irmão?" A morena perguntou inocentemente.

Afastei-me um pouco delas, mais tranquilo. "Ele está bem. Vamos ao cinema no final de semana." Karen olhou-me de relance.

"Que bom. Espero que se divirtam." Sydney sorriu e voltou para dentro do gabinete. Quando ela fechou a porta eu indaguei Karen com o olhar.

"Não direi à Sydney, ao menos por enquanto", a loira disse.

"O que a fez mudar de idéia?"

"Quando ela abriu a porta, eu pensei: Valeria a pena fazer isto agora? Uma mulher bonita e independente trabalhando com um homem no mínimo atraente e que desafia sua inteligência como pouquíssimas pessoas; isso faz com que as desconfianças de Josh não pareçam totalmente infundadas. Vocês dois formariam um casal perfeito, apenas nunca se deram conta disso." Olhei para o lado, encabulado. "Darei um jeito nas ligações insanas de Josh sem incomodar a chefe, POR ENQUANTO." Completou.

"Obrigado, Karen." Comecei a voltar ao meu lugar, mais aliviado, mas cambaleei ao caminhar pelo pequeno trajeto até a escrivaninha.

"Uoa! Vá com calma, bonitinho. Não quero ter que te levar para casa hoje. Sem você no escritório não há nada interessante para se ouvir, nada bonito para se ver..." Gracejou colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro, enquanto eu sentava à mesa.

"Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe, eu também prefiro ficar no escritório, não há nada bonito para se olhar sozinho em meu apartamento."

"Quantos galanteios. Talvez eu deva voltar para a minha sala e fingir que não estou aqui?" Perguntou Sydney da porta do gabinete.

Nós três rimos, e eu acenei para as duas mulheres: "Eu estou bem. Não se preocupem, não é como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer minuto." Elas sorriram novamente, mas a preocupação não havia se dissipado totalmente de seus olhos.

Chegada a hora do almoço, Sydney relutantemente se despediu para encontrar o namorado. Eu e Karen fomos para o restaurante do campus, pois ela se negou a deixar-me comer somente o sanduíche que eu havia comprado.

Voltamos aos nossos postos e ao trabalho que nos aguardava. As duas sabiam que eu não gostava de ser muito vigiado e continuaram com suas atividades, sempre com uma atenção extra em meus movimentos – elas tomavam cuidado para eu "não perceber" aquilo, contudo. Após a próxima sessão, eu saberia ao certo se estava conseguindo combater a doença, tudo o que me restava fazer era esperar. Cada série de aplicações parecia deixar efeitos colaterais mais fortes, então eu aproveitaria ao máximo o período de descanso e quando chegasse a hora, tomaria os remédios e aguentaria tudo o que fosse necessário.

As coisas dariam certo. _Conseguirei me salvar_ – eu repetia a mim mesmo todos os dias.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Cris, Cris, Criiiiiiis linda! Te amo, menina! Obrigadíssima pelos reviews maravilhosos! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você! Um milhão de beijos, minha flor! Espero que goste do cap ;)


	16. O dia da recaída

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

16. O dia da recaída

.

Dia n. 20: Como eu havia imaginado, foram bem mais fortes os efeitos colaterais da última sessão do tratamento. Achei que conseguiria ficar no escritório neste dia, tendo recebido a última série de aplicações na manhã anterior, só que eu acabara amanhecendo com um inesperado mal-estar. Felizmente os exames que eu realizara durante a manhã revelariam – quando falasse com o Dr. Andrew na próxima consulta – se as drogas estavam realmente me ajudando.

Subíamos as escadas da faculdade, eu e Sydney, depois de voltar do hospital. A quantidade absurda de alunos nos corredores mostrava que estávamos na troca de períodos. Eu me senti um pouco mais cansado que o habitual ao escalar aqueles degraus, e Sydney diminuiu seu passo para continuar ao meu lado na subida relativamente pequena. "Não está me parecendo bem. Que tal ficar em casa hoje?"

Fiz uma careta enquanto segurava no corrimão. "Eu odeio ter que concordar com isso. Mas gostaria de sentar um pouco antes de voltar para o carro."

Ela concordou, e um enxame de alunos surgiu no topo da escadaria. "Aquele jogo foi uma armação!" Exclamou um deles vestido com a jaqueta do time de futebol. Os outros, certamente seus colegas de equipe, clamaram também sua revolta e desceram os degraus rapidamente. Um deles desviou de Sydney, mas bateu no meu ombro, desequilibrando-me.

"Cuidado!" O grito firme de Sydney assustou os garotos. Ela segurou meu braço e ajudou-me a alcançar o corrimão novamente. Estranhei aquilo, pois não me lembrava de tê-lo soltado. "Você está bem, Nigel?"

"A-acho que sim."

O atleta desculpou-se e seguiu seus companheiros escada abaixo. Continuamos nosso caminho e chegamos ao escritório. Vi no rosto de Karen a maneira como eu me sentia. "Nossa!" Exclamou ela.

"Bom dia para você também, Karen", resmunguei e recorri à minha poltrona.

"Você está muito pálido!" Continuou a loira, impressionada.

"Irei levá-lo para casa assim que descansar um instante." Sydney serviu um pouco de água e entregou-me o copo.

As duas ficaram ao redor da minha mesa esperando que eu bebesse o líquido. Saboreei alguns goles, mas nem a água conseguiu agradar-me naquele momento. "Me dê uns... cinco minutos antes de sair, Syd."

"Certo. Houve alguma ligação hoje, Karen?"

"Sim." A loira entregou o recado que estava ao lado do telefone, e Sydney levou um segundo olhando os rabiscos no papel, então virou as costas para nós e entrou no seu gabinete, fechando a porta depois disso. Larguei o copo sobre a mesa e lancei um olhar desanimado para Karen. "O recado é de Derek", esclareceu ela. Suspirei e escorei a cabeça em uma das mãos, com os cotovelos sobre a escrivaninha. Karen afastou-se para atender a uma ligação da outra linha, e concentrei-me no que Sydney estava fazendo em sua sala. Ela conversava normalmente com Derek, ao que parecia. Por que não havia usado a extensão de minha mesa para ligar para Lloyd? – meditei. Lembrei-me de alcançar os remédios em meu bolso para combater um pouco da enxaqueca que estava ficando mais forte.

Alguém balançou meu ombro. "Hã?" Abri os olhos e pisquei algumas vezes. Sydney e Karen estavam de pé ao meu lado. Levantei a cabeça, que estava deitada sobre meus braços em cima de minha escrivaninha.

"Vamos para o hospital, Nigel." Sydney disse sem soltar meu ombro.

"Ele está bem?" Ouvi a voz de Karen.

"Não. Acho que ele desmaiou novamente."

"O quê?" Ajeitei-me sobre a poltrona.

"Vamos, Nige. Você apagou por alguns segundos." Ela puxou meu braço, erguendo-me da cadeira. "Vamos para o hospital."

"É sério?"

"É sério, Nigel. Eu tive que chamá-lo várias vezes. Vamos." Ela passou um braço ao redor de meus ombros e seguiu lado a lado comigo em direção à porta.

"Não se esqueça de ligar avisando como ele está, Sydney."

"Tudo bem, Karen. Cuide das coisas por enquanto."

Chegamos ao jipe de Sydney e ela abriu a porta para mim. Sentei, e a morena prendeu meu cinto de segurança como se eu fosse uma criança. Apenas a observei fechar a porta e fazer a volta no veículo, subindo no banco do motorista e acionando o carro após isso. Passei a mão de leve sobre a testa. "Tem certeza que eu desmaiei?"

"Tenho."

Eu observei minha amiga dirigir por alguns minutos, então virei ligeiramente para a janela, aconchegando as costas no assento e percebendo a moleza de meu corpo. Ela deveria estar certa, sentia-me estranho.

•••

Deixamos o consultório após conferir com o Dr. Andrew que eu estava bem o suficiente para voltar para casa. Ainda não recebera o resultado dos exames, que continuava agendado para nosso encontro na próxima terça. A medicação forte para a dor já estava iniciando seu efeito e eu senti que começava a ficar sonolento quando alcançamos o carro para iniciar a pequena viagem até meu apartamento.

"O que Derek queria?" Perguntei para afastar o sono.

"Nada importante. A mesma história de sempre: _não precisa saber_." Citamos a fala preferida do agente juntos.

Deixei o assunto de lado, e Sydney dirigiu o resto do caminho em silêncio até o meu prédio. Ao passar pela portaria, demos bom-dia ao Sr. Miller, que me lançou um olhar simpático; ele e sua esposa sabiam da minha condição desde o dia em que Sydney arrombara meu apartamento. A Sra. Miller passara a visitar-me quase sempre trazendo bolos ou convidando para uma refeição depois daquele incidente – eu ainda ficava vermelho quando me deparava com a velha senhora.

Subimos ao meu andar e minha amiga usou sua cópia da chave. Ela me levou até o quarto, e não reclamei. Deitei sobre a cama, já quase dormindo, e a mulher arrancou meus sapatos e cobriu-me com o lençol, pois eu nem havia lembrado de fazer aquilo. Eu fechei os olhos e senti o lado da cama balançar. Sydney esfregou algo no meu rosto; espiei de leve e vi a morena apoiada à beirada do leito. Ela afastou um lenço de papel: "Está sangrando." Estiquei a mão preguiçosamente e puxei mais lenços da caixa sobre o criado-mudo. Sydney começou a amontoar os travesseiros sob minha cabeça e minhas costas. "É melhor que fique sentado."

A mulher ajudou-me a ficar confortável naquela posição, com o torso elevado, enquanto eu continuava estancando o nariz; mas não havia muito sangue, assim como da vez anterior. Ela sentou-se do outro lado da cama; captei de relance o rosto atormentado da amiga e fechei os olhos: "Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe." Ela não disse nada, eu ouvi apenas um suspiro triste. "Não é tão ruim quanto parece", encarei o rosto abatido da professora. "Sabe, eu nunca a havia visto chorar antes. No entanto, agora já perdi a conta das vezes em que a deixei assim, com os olhos marejados. Você prometeu que não choraria de novo, Syd."

Ela continuou quieta por um instante. "Eu sei. Não vou chorar... Mas há coisas ruins demais acontecendo."

"Tem razão. Eu lembro da primeira vez, foi no funeral de Stewie." Limpei o rosto e peguei outro lenço. "Era como se você estivesse com o peso do mundo em suas costas naquele dia."

Ela recostou a cabeça na cabeceira. "Eu tinha o bilhete de Josh em meu bolso, e o final de uma vida à minha frente. Stewie se fora e não restava nada dele; se fosse eu em seu lugar o que sobraria além das caçadas? A minha vida se resume a um amontoado de relíquias em um museu? Eu tinha certeza de tudo quando saí da faculdade, Nigel. Eu sabia tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que eu precisava. Mas no fundo eu estou sozinha e não consigo proteger nada do que é importante... nada do que eu tenho que proteger..."

Forcei os olhos a permanecerem abertos por mais tempo. "A sua vida é incrível, e você conseguiu fazer o mesmo com a minha. Não está sozinha, Syd. E não tem que tentar consertar tudo o que acontece de errado."

"Eu não posso ficar apenas esperando, Nigel. Não agora."

"Não há o que fazer. A responsabilidade não é sua."

"Mas eu tenho que tentar salvá-lo de alguma forma! Deve haver algum jeito!"

Estendi o braço e pousei a mão sobre seu rosto revoltado. "Você já me salva estando aqui." Miramos um ao outro, e ela abaixou a cabeça.

Acomodei-me de volta aos travesseiros e fechei os olhos. "Eu odeio esse sorriso conformado," Sydney murmurou.

"... Apenas um de nós chorando... já basta..." E eu adormeci, sem escutar a resposta.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Cris, obrigada pelos comentários lindos! Não tenho como lhe agradecer o suficiente pelo apoio incrível que está me oferecendo. OBRIGADA, MINHA FLOR! Beijos e mais beijos! Espero que este capítulo esteja de seu agrado S2!


	17. O dia dos exames

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

17. O dia dos exames

.

Dia n. 17: Voltei a ficar melhor no final de semana. A segunda fora tranquila, sem nenhum episódio de enjoo ou sangramento. Eu iniciava o segundo período de intervalo no tratamento, para que meu corpo se recuperasse o suficiente para receber mais da terapia. Nesse dia – terça-feira –, Sydney havia saído mais cedo do escritório devido a um congresso de professores de História, e acabara sobrando a mim uma pequena tarefa.

A campainha tocou uma vez. "Eu atendo", ouvi a voz masculina pronunciar de dentro da casa. Apertei a pasta em minhas mãos, de pé sobre o capacho, preparando-me para o que estava por vir.

"Deve ser Karen trazendo a documentação que pedimos", escutei a professora dizendo também lá de dentro enquanto era certamente Josh a virar a maçaneta. Ele abriu a porta e seu sorriso desvaneceu-se.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Trouxe a documentação que Sydney pediu." Respondi de forma defensiva.

"E onde está a moça loira? Sydney pediu para ELA trazer os papéis, mas você não poderia perder mais uma oportunidade de voltar aqui, não é?"

Olhei para o chão e contei até cinco. Já sentia dor de cabeça há horas e minha paciência estava no limite. Não queria ter mais uma daquelas conversas com Josh na frente de minha amiga. "Nigel?" Nós dois olhamos para a morena que surgiu de trás do americano. Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros da mulher quando ela parou ao seu lado sob o batente da porta da entrada da casa, como se fosse seu guarda-costas.

Eu forcei um sorriso – já estava se acostumando a fazer isso na presença do namorado da chefe: "Karen teve que buscar seu irmão no colégio, parece que ele andou se metendo em encrenca. Ela pediu que eu trouxesse os documentos para vocês." E passei a pasta para Sydney e ela afastou-se um pouco mais do americano. "Aí está tudo o que restava da pesquisa sobre o alabastro de Atena no Departamento."

"Oh, Nigel, você não precisava ter feito isso, seu apartamento fica na outra direção."

"Não se preocupe, estou indo falar com o Dr. Andrew e sua casa fica praticamente no caminho do consultório."

Sydney soltou-se totalmente de Josh em um salto e aproximou-se de mim: "Não está se sentindo bem? O que houve?"

Eu afastei as mãos dela de meu rosto. "Eu estou bem, Syd. É só para conferir o resultado dos exames." A reprovação no olhar do arqueólogo era quase palpável – eu senti como se fosse tomar forma a qualquer instante e trucidar-me. "Não quero me atrasar ou atrapalhá-los. Tenham uma boa noite." Fiz um breve sinal para o homem de maneira formal e virei as costas para os dois. Queria sair dali o quanto antes e permitir a eles que voltassem à sua noite, mas Sydney ficou na porta até eu embarcar de volta no táxi que me esperava na frente da casa. Quando o automóvel começou a andar, eu vi a preocupação no rosto dela e soube que seu encontro com Josh estava arruinado.

•••

A consulta fora rápida – é sempre assim com notícias ruins, elas não demoram a nos alcançar – e logo no início do anoitecer eu já estava em casa, pronto para passar mais uma noite de insônia. Ao menos não estava mais sentindo dor ou a náusea do tratamento. Joguei os exames que o Dr. Andrew havia me entregado sobre a mesinha de centro e caminhei até a cozinha; não havia nada decente na geladeira, ao menos nada que eu estivesse disposto a saborear.

Voltei à sala e olhei para os resultados espalhados no centro do cômodo. Era como se não houvesse espaço para mim e aqueles documentos na mesma casa; talvez tivesse sido melhor se não os tivesse aceitado do médico. Reuni os exames e enfiei-os na gaveta do balcão do lado da porta de entrada. Fiz a volta e sentei-me na poltrona que ficava perto da janela. Olhei para o lado de fora: os faróis inquietos e as lâmpadas acesas nos prédios e nos postes dos arredores agitavam o início da noite. No céu, os pequenos pontos brilhantes tentavam sobrepor-se a toda aquela luz, ao crescimento desenfreado da cidade, que insistia em tentar apagá-los.

Senti-me excluído como eles, e tive ódio daquilo tudo. Tanta agitação adiante, enquanto eu permanecia estático atrás do vidro da janela, estagnado enquanto o resto do mundo continuava seu rumo. Eu teria que ficar ali, como um mero espectador esperando por nada. Era tão pouco o tempo que me restava, e ainda assim parecia demais ter que subsistir a todos aqueles dias sabendo que já estavam contabilizados nas folhas de papel que o médico entregara-me naquela tarde.

Tirei o celular do bolso. Se eu ligasse para Preston naquela hora, talvez o acordasse. Eu o faria deixar o conforto de sua cama, e talvez de outra pessoa, e lhe diria que... Afrouxei os dedos que estavam ao redor do aparelho. Imaginei quais palavras seriam adequadas para dar aquela notícia ao meu irmão. Ensaiei algumas frases e então me dei conta: eram só palavras. O que ele faria depois de ouvi-las era o que mais importava. Talvez ele viesse até mim, ou talvez me obrigasse a retornar para Londres. Larguei o telefone sobre o braço da poltrona e fechei os olhos. Gostaria mesmo é que ele estivesse ocupado demais para escolher entre qualquer das alternativas e continuasse sua vida, satisfeito em sua indiferença. Mas eu sabia que não seria assim quando ele soubesse.

Não me senti pronto para contar a Preston, ainda não havia sequer contado a Sydney. Voltei a olhar pela janela, pensando em minha amiga. Ela não reagiria bem, eu teria que me preparar para acalmá-la quando revelasse que o tratamento em que nós dois apostáramos todas as nossas esperanças não funcionaria a tempo. Teria que consolá-la – como gostaria que estivesse fazendo comigo naquela hora – quando dissesse a ela que a previsão inicial do médico fora muito mais otimista do que os pobres resultados que meu corpo se dispusera a apresentar com o tratamento.

Sim, eu teria de acalmá-la. Com certeza ela ficaria mais nervosa do que eu. Sydney era ardente e imprevisível, como o sol. Ela faria mais do que olhar por uma janela sentindo o tempo tão longe de seu alcance quanto o horizonte. Ela era forte e vibrante, e não como eu: apenas a luz fraca de uma estrela no céu, que brilha apesar de não estar mais lá, cuja existência já se passou e só o que lhe resta é que se apague...

•••

Continuação

* * *

**N.A.:** Mais um cap triste, Cris! Ah, sua fic está quase pronta ;) Beijoooooo, Obrigada pelo coment maravilhosooooooo! Te amo!


	18. O dia da demissão

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

18. O dia da demissão

.

"_V-você está... bem?"_

"_Estou, mas..."_

_._

Dia n. 15: Cheguei atrasado ao escritório nesta quinta. Não havia conseguido dormir direito nas duas últimas noites, quando eu fechava os olhos meu pessimismo manifestava-se em sonhos angustiantes. Eu não havia conversado com Sydney sobre a ineficácia da terapia até aquele momento, tentando poupá-la de sentir o mesmo desgosto pelo qual eu estava passando. Atravessei os corredores da universidade e passei pela porta repreendendo-me por Karen não estar à sua mesa – ela deveria estar realizando alguma tarefa fora do escritório a pedido de Sydney, já que eu avisei que demoraria a chegar. Passei pelo gabinete da professora, e uma conversa lá dentro chamou a minha atenção:

"O agente do governo estava há dias lhe pedindo que cooperasse nessa missão, como pôde simplesmente negar-se? Tem que pensar na sua carreira e no que pode fazer, quantas caçadas pretende abandonar por ele?"

"Está passando dos limites, Josh! Eu decidirei sobre a minha equipe, e não haverá substituto ou caçadas enquanto eu não quiser!"

Sydney arregalou os olhos ao ver-me na porta do escritório. Josh virou-se para mim e seu olhar era como aqueles que se lançam aos insetos, insignificantes, que devem ser simplesmente esmagados. Franzi o cenho: "Do que ele está falando, Syd?"

Josh observou a mulher de soslaio, e como ela não disse nada, começou a falar: "Sydney negou uma caçada à possível descoberta do primeiro templo de Atena." E continuou encarando-me com a expressão fria.

"É uma bobagem, Nigel, não tem que se preocupar com isso." A professora desculpou-se colocando-se entre mim e Josh.

Larguei a mochila no chão. "Estamos procurando um assistente para me substituir, já tenho uma lista de candidatos." Virei para minha amiga. "Eu sinto muito, Syd. Vou escolher alguém antes da minha próxima sessão."

"Não. Eu não aceitei a proposta de Derek porque não quis. Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Nigel."

Então fora por isso que Derek havia ligado, havia uma caçada. "Tudo bem." Eu ofereci um sorriso fraco à mulher, não queria discutir na frente do homem sobre a teimosia de Sydney em não aceitar um substituto. Ignorei a aura de fúria que senti emanando do americano em minha direção e levei a mochila até minha mesa, dando as costas para os dois. Ouvi eles se despedirem e Josh dizer que conversaria novamente com Sydney no almoço.

Acomodei-me em minha escrivaninha e escutei quando o arqueólogo saiu do escritório. Sydney parou de pé em frente à minha mesa: "O que eu disse é verdade, Nigel. Não se preocupe com as caçadas."

Olhei para cima, observando o semblante sério da morena. "Eu vou encontrar um substituto, Syd."

Ela cruzou os braços. "Você não tem que fazer isso. Eu o farei; isso se achar necessário."

"Mas isso está..."

Ela não me deixou terminar a fala: "Acha que eu fazia o que antes de nos conhecermos? Acha que eu não sei quando uma caçada vale ou não a pena?"

"Eu não duvido de sua capacidade. Acontece que ficarei arrasado se a estiver limitando."

"Não quero mais ter este tipo de conversa, Nigel. Não quero que fale em caçadas nem em substitutos. Nunca pense que está me limitando, é você quem me dá a possibilidade de escolher; já alcançamos tantas descobertas juntos que uma mera relíquia não fará a diferença. Este assunto está encerrado, entendeu?"

Ela estava séria. Baixei o olhar: "Certo, Syd." Ela foi para seu gabinete e voltou com alguns livros e pastas nos braços.

"Vou para a aula da manhã. Nos veremos na hora do almoço." Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e ela saiu do escritório.

•••

Era quase meio-dia quando a porta do Departamento de Estudos Antigos foi escancarada, e vi Josh entrar na sala. Ele espiou de relance o gabinete de Syd e não se preocupou em aproximar-se ou sequer olhar para mim. "Onde está Sydney?"

"Ainda não voltou da aula", respondi voltando a atenção para a tradução que o homem havia interrompido. Eu não estava com sorte neste dia, Karen já havia saído para o almoço e eu não gostava de ficar sozinho com o arqueólogo. Josh não fazia muita questão de esconder sua aversão a mim quando Sydney não estava por perto, e eu não queria dar motivos para alguma discussão.

Ele adentrou mais o escritório e sentou em uma das cadeiras de espera próximas da escrivaninha de Karen. Continuei concentrado em meu trabalho. Enxerguei com o canto do olho quando ele cruzou as pernas e ficou olhando-me fixamente.

"Você adora isso, não é?" Levantei a cabeça somente o mínimo necessário para enxergar o sorriso malicioso de meia-boca que a figura forte vestida com um terno escuro estava lançando-me. "Adora como Sydney ignora tudo por você", disse ele. Fiz um esforço tremendo para não soltar aquele suspiro cansado que mostra quando não estamos com paciência alguma.

Tentei ignorá-lo. Alguns segundos de silêncio e ouvi mais uma vez a voz baixa do moreno. "Você está atrasando a vida dela."

Virei para ele e reconheci o olhar duro. "Quanto tempo vai continuar impedindo Sydney de viver? É como se ela fosse sua mãe, sempre preocupada se você se alimentou direito, se dormiu direito, se está indo ao médico. Não está prejudicando apenas a carreira dela; Sydney mal sai de casa em seu tempo livre, sempre preocupada se você vai ligar. Ela deixou de passar o feriado com seu pai no Havaí, quando iríamos nos apresentar. É como se você tivesse parado no tempo e se agarrado a ela não deixando oportunidades para que ela siga em frente. Por acaso sabe quantas relíquias ela deixou escapar por sua culpa até agora? Não. Acho que ela não teria lhe dito: sempre protegendo o pequeno e frágil Nigel."

Eu não respondi. Não conseguia contestá-lo. Nenhuma palavra formou-se em minha mente além daquelas que gritavam que ele tinha razão. O arqueólogo havia acertado em cheio, eu acreditava em absolutamente tudo o que ele dissera. Permaneci em silêncio e não me importei com o sorriso satisfeito que ele estampou no rosto o tempo todo em que continuou lá sentado, aguardando Sydney.

Após alguns minutos, a professora chegou. Ao afastar um pouco da minha apatia notei que ela não sorriu para o namorado como costumava fazer, apenas acenou para mim, e os dois saíram sérios para almoçar. Continuei em minha mesa, ainda impressionado com a exatidão do comentário de Josh.

Peguei minha mochila, guardei meu laptop e deixei um bilhete sobre a mesa de Karen. O americano tinha razão, eu estava prendendo Sydney. Saí da universidade e fui para casa, preparando-me para iniciar um novo rumo em minha vida. Um rumo que não prejudicasse minha amiga.

•••

Estava na sala de meu apartamento, organizando alguns arquivos no computador e sentindo-me cansado demais. Olhei para o lado e enxerguei um vulto em meu quarto. Eu apertei os olhos tentado certificar-me de que era mesmo aquilo que eu estava vendo e confirmei, abismado, que era Preston. Ele estava de pé, próximo da minha cama; seu rosto em perfil mostrava que estava triste. Ele mexeu os lábios como se conversasse com alguém, mas eu não consegui ouvir sua voz.

Estiquei-me para olhar na mesma direção que ele e enxerguei Sydney sentada à minha cama. Ela estava chorando. Ela estava tão triste! Mas por quê? Levantei e caminhei em direção aos dois: _"Syd? O que houve?", _quis dizer, mas minha voz não saiu. Tentei falar novamente, só que nenhum som foi pronunciado. A minha amiga continuou chorando, e eu chamei por Preston, mas ele também não ouviu – nem eu havia escutado, o quarto continuava em um anormal silêncio.

Caminhei até a cama, perto da mulher. Pus a mão em seu ombro, mas ela não se moveu. Tentei chamar sua atenção, mas ela não parecia estar ouvindo ou sentindo meu toque. Olhei em seu colo: nas mãos dela estava uma fotografia. Ela abaixou mais a cabeça, ainda chorando, e vi que era eu naquela foto. Sydney estava chorando... por mim...

"NIGEL!" Saltei do sofá. Batidas na porta seguiram-se depois da voz que havia me despertado. Olhei para meu quarto, e a porta estava fechada, não havia nenhum sinal de Preston na casa. Acalmei minha respiração e passei as mãos pelo rosto. A voz gritou novamente, era Sydney chamando-me do lado de fora do apartamento. Atendi a porta, e ela enfiou um pedaço de papel no meu rosto antes mesmo de entrar no apartamento: "O que é isso?"

Fechei a porta e li o que estava escrito na pequena folha, constatando que era o bilhete que deixara para Karen quando saí do escritório na hora do almoço. "É a verdade, Sydney. Algum momento vai ter que aceitar que eu não conseguirei mais ficar no escritório e que precisa de um substituto; é melhor que seja o quanto antes."

"Eu entenderia se quisesse tirar uma licença, estou tentando lhe convencer a fazer isso desde que descobriu a doença, mas por que decidiu se demitir e voltar para a Inglaterra assim, de repente? Tem a ver com o tratamento?" Balancei a cabeça mostrando que não. "Nigel, se é por causa das caçadas eu já lhe disse que elas não importam!"

"Não é por causa das caçadas."

"Então por quê?" Ela demandou a resposta de uma forma tão assustada e preocupada que me vi vacilando.

"...Por... você." A morena pareceu surpresa, e confusa. "Por sua vida, Syd. Eu não quero que pare de vivê-la por minha causa." Ela suspirou.

"Está dizendo que, por nossa amizade, eu devo deixá-lo ir e esquecê-lo? É um tanto absurdo, não acha?" Fiquei quieto. Ela se aproximou de mim e apertou minhas mãos. "Somos amigos, se você quiser voltar para o seu irmão eu não irei impedi-lo, pois quero o que for melhor para você. Mas eu sempre irei me preocupar, Nigel. É muito precioso para mim, e eu só quero estar ao seu lado, ajudando a cuidar de você, assim como eu sei que faria se estivesse no meu lugar."

Fitei-a. Eu... ainda não havia pensado daquela maneira. Vi sinceridade no rosto da mulher à minha frente e considerei que se invertêssemos nossos papéis, eu faria o mesmo que ela. Eu me preocuparia sempre, ajudar minha querida amiga e estar por perto seria algo muito importante e valioso para mim, e ela nunca me impediria de viver. Sydney deve ter me percebido repensar a decisão, e sorriu com carinho. Ela me puxou para um abraço apertado. "Vai falar com Preston?"

"Não. Ele... nem sabe que estou doente."

Sydney se afastou segurando meus ombros. "Por que ainda não disse a ele?"

"Eu estava esperando algum resultado no tratamento, para não ter que dar somente uma notícia ruim." Evitei os olhos dela.

Sydney soltou-me. "O que médico disse? Já houve alguma melhora?"

Encarei-a sem falar nada, apenas balancei a cabeça de leve em sinal negativo. Vi algo passar rapidamente pelos olhos da professora, mas ela bateu as mãos sobre meus ombros e afastou a atmosfera pesada com um sorriso bonito e decidido. "Isso está dentro do aceitável. Não é o que queríamos, mas sabemos que este tipo de tratamento demora. Vamos conseguir, Nige, vai dar tudo certo."

Concordei, assim ela continuaria iluminando-me com aquele sorriso. Era tão bom quando ela sorria, eu sentia-me bem e animado. Não achei necessário ofuscar aquela joia tão preciosa dizendo que o tratamento não ter funcionado ainda não seria um problema, e sim o fato de que a doença estava avançando ainda mais rápido do que o médico havia previsto. "Vou rasgar minha carta de demissão." Declarei, descartando esses pensamentos como se não fossem tão importantes, como se minha vida não dependesse deles. Não diria a ela, não naquele momento. Minha amiga já estava consolando-me como somente ela conseguia.

"Eu ainda acho que seria melhor se tirasse uma licença e ficasse em casa."

"Eu gosto de ir ao escritório. Ajuda a me distrair."

"Se é o que você quer eu não irei te impedir. A não ser que não se comporte, Karen disse que não anda almoçando direito."

Sorri. "Talvez isso mude se eu puder comer um sanduíche de queijo." Olhei para o lado, disfarçando.

"Podemos cuidar disso!" A morena largou a bolsa sobre o sofá e foi para a cozinha. "E sabe do que mais: eu vou até colocar queijo nele!"

Fui atrás dela e fiquei parado no balcão. "Vai ficar ótimo." Observei quietamente a mulher incrível que eu agradecia por ter conhecido e estar na minha vida. Quando foi que ficar próximo dela havia se tornado uma necessidade tão grande para mim? Eu me conformei em agarrar-me a Sydney mais uma vez e esperar de maneira paciente para ver até onde a correnteza nos levaria. Não temeria tanto enquanto ela estivesse comigo.

E Josh teria que me suportar por mais algum tempo.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Josh quase conseguiu, hein. O que achou, Cris? Eu estou amando demais a sua fic de Hawaii 5-0, você é minha inspiração, minha linda! Um montão de beijos e obrigada de novo pelos comentários incríveis! BJ


	19. O dia da macarronada

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

19. O dia da macarronada

.

Dia n. 11: Havia reiniciado a radioterapia nesta segunda-feira. Depois de já ter sido constantemente inundado por drogas poderosas, ao ser bombardeado sem descanso pela suposta radiação benevolente meu organismo desabou. Senti-me fraco. Pela primeira vez após o diagnóstico, eu sabia que estava verdadeiramente doente.

Um pouco de alento amparou-me com a visita que recebi de minha mãe, neste dia: Sonhei que ela estava ao meu lado, tão linda como costumava ser; ela me deu um beijo na testa, sorrindo, e eu segurei sua mão. Que saudade! Meus olhos tremularam e eu acordei reconhecendo meu quarto com a claridade fraca do abajur aceso. Levei alguns segundos imóvel, até perceber que estava mesmo segurando a mão de alguém. No susto, reconheci Sydney sentada na cama, escorada na cabeceira enquanto lia, próxima da iluminação. Soltei a mão dela. "Syd?" Olhei ao redor e esfreguei os olhos.

"Como está se sentindo?"

A forte tontura fez o estômago imediatamente reclamar que não estava muito satisfeito. "Bem." Estava escuro: "Que horas são?"

"Nove horas."

Tentei sentar na cama, mas mudei de ideia e deitei novamente. "Desde quando está aqui?"

"Eu vim depois do expediente. Mas você não me deixou sair." Ela sorriu apontando para a mão que eu havia segurado.

"Oh. Desculpe."

"Não se preocupe. Este livro é muito interessante." Ela mostrou a capa: era meu livro sobre a civilização grega que estava na cabeceira.

"Ainda não consegui terminá-lo." Minha disposição para leitura andava cada vez menor.

Ela mordeu o lábio – normalmente eu já teria devorado ao menos três livros daquele tamanho. "Mas deve, é muito bom."

Dei um sorriso singelo e levantei vagarosamente da cama. Ao ficar sentado, dei-me conta que estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas as calças do pijama. Puxei a camiseta que estava sobre os pés da cama e a vesti, rápido. Reparei Sydney observando-me fixamente. Minha mente saltou direto para aquele dia em que ela invadira meu banheiro enquanto eu estava tomando banho, e minhas bochechas começaram a avermelhar imediatamente. Olhei para o outro lado, quieto.

"Você... emagreceu bastante", ela comentou com uma voz neutra.

Lembrei da minha situação e senti o rosto voltar à cor pálida que estava tornando-se natural para mim. "...Eu não tenho muito apetite", respondi.

"Temos que mudar isso. Já provou a minha macarronada?"

Virei totalmente para ela: "Desde quando sabe fazer macarronada?"

"Não sou uma completa inútil na cozinha, deveria ter mais fé em mim", ela remedou-me. Fiquei quieto, e Sydney riu. "Vá se lavar. Eu vou preparar a refeição mais deliciosa que você já comeu!"

Encarei-a com um olhar cético. Ela levantou da cama e pôs as mãos na cintura: "Estou falando sério!"

"Tudo bem. Se você diz..." e caminhei para ir ao banheiro, desviando do travesseiro que ela havia jogado em mim.

•••

Depois de lavar o rosto, encontrei Sydney na cozinha, organizando os ingredientes – que eu nem lembrava que tinha em meus armários – para a comida. Ela alcançou-me uma xícara por sobre o balcão: "Aqui. Tome um chá enquanto isso."

"Syd, se eu colocar qualquer coisa em meu estômago agora, não conseguirei sequer provar o seu prato especial." Ela pareceu apavorada com o que eu dissera. Tentei amenizar o estrago: "É que... eu não gosto de chá quente antes da comida." A tontura ainda estava forte, odiaria sair correndo para o banheiro enquanto ela estivesse preparando o jantar, seria horrível.

Ela segurou a xícara e começou a beber o chá. Parou, observando o líquido fumegante: "Que bom que não bebeu. Está uma droga."

Eu tive que rir. "Não consegue nem preparar chá. Como vai fazer o macarrão?"

"Macarrão é mais fácil do que chá."

Apertei os lábios. "Tudo bem. Vou fingir que isso faz algum sentido e ficar quieto." Ela ia responder quando seu celular tocou. O nome JOSH ressoou imediatamente em meus pensamentos.

Ela correu até a bolsa. "Alô", disse ao aparelho. "Sim, vou demorar... Não é necessário, jantarei fora hoje... Não. Eu estou no apartamento de Nigel." A pausa foi grande nessa hora, como se a outra pessoa tivesse demorado a responder do outro lado da linha. "Certo. Até logo", disse Sydney de forma simples e desligou o aparelho.

Esperei que ela guardasse o celular novamente na bolsa, sobre o sofá da sala, antes de perguntar: "Quem era?"

"Era Josh."

Fiz uma careta desconfiada: "E você não vai... talvez... surtar totalmente como faz sempre depois de ele ligar?"

Ela não achou graça. "Não. Ele não está na minha casa. Disse a ele que estava me sufocando, e que deveríamos dar mais espaço um ao outro."

Fitei-a incrédulo. "Você... terminou com Josh?"

"Não foi bem isso; mas se ele não começar as respeitar as regras que eu estipulei, será adeus para sempre."

Ela me deu as costas e começou a preparar a comida. Sentei no pequeno banco do balcão, ainda espantado com a revelação que ela acabara de fazer. Não parecia que ela e Josh haviam terminado de fato, mas isso era sério, não era?

"...Vocês dois irão se encontrar hoje?"

"Não. Mas talvez durante esta semana. Quando será sua próxima série da sessão?"

"Quinta." Por mais incrível que fosse, minha amiga parecia saber o que estava fazendo na cozinha; mas o que mais me afetava naquele momento era a culpa pelas conturbações no relacionamento amoroso de Sydney, que pesou sobre mim fazendo-me abaixar a cabeça. Independente do ângulo pelo qual eu analisasse aquela situação, a causa mais plausível para o "quase-rompimento" eram os ciúmes de Josh pela dedicação dela a mim. Continuei quieto – em meu interior, parte tinha orgulho da amiga, mas a consciência não parava de repreender-me por estar tirando dela uma das chances mais concretas de formar sua família, de ser feliz. "Eu... não quero sentir o odor do molho agora. Ficarei no sofá, tudo bem?"

"Claro. Tome o remédio se estiver enjoado, terá que provar a minha receita hoje custe o que custar!"

Assenti e levantei. Ouvi a morena trabalhar na refeição por meia-hora, evitando encará-la. Eu não conseguia parar de constatar – tentando evitar que transparecesse em meu rosto – que aquilo que eu não queria que acontecesse já estava realizando-se bem à minha frente: eu estava separando Sydney de Josh.

Continuei sem saber como reagir a tudo aquilo até que Sydney chamou-me, meia-hora depois. Eu encarei o prato enorme de macarronada pronto no centro da arrumação do jantar: parecia estar gostoso; vi o rosto sorridente de minha amiga: ela aparentava estar animada e não tão preocupada com a situação.

"Sabe, Nige, o que está acontecendo entre Josh e eu não tem nada a ver com você."

Não cansava de surpreender-me com a capacidade dela de adivinhar o que eu pensava. Suspirei desanimado. "Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso."

Ela puxou uma cadeira, aguardando que eu sentasse à mesa: "Tão preocupado. Mas não é você quem deveria cuidar de mim, Nige, sou eu quem deve lhe oferecer carinho e atenção, você não acha?"

Acomodei-me na frente de um dos pratos. "Você é generosa demais, Syd."

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e sorriu. Fiquei surpreso: em seus olhos eu via que era um ato sincero. "Deixe que eu tome conta de Josh. Você deve se concentrar apenas em ficar melhor", falou enquanto servia uma porção da macarronada. "Agora quero que me diga o que acha, esta foi uma das poucas receitas que minha mãe ensinou." E entregou-me o prato – a expressão ainda risonha.

Aquilo foi como uma brisa em meus pensamentos ruins. Eu não compreendia como ela conseguia fazer aquilo: afastar de mim os problemas, as causas aparentemente sem solução, e fazer-me sentir tremendamente melhor com poucas palavras, com um simples sorriso. Admirei o rosto dela por mais alguns segundos, então alcancei os talheres.

As coisas entre Sydney e Josh melhorariam? – pensei – Talvez. Seu sorriso não mostrava arrependimentos, então me permiti saborear o prato que ela havia preparado. Naquela noite, eu deixaria que ela cuidasse de mim. Naquela noite, pela primeira vez depois do reencontro entre os dois historiadores, eu me permitiria esquecer Josh.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.: _Cris_**, minha gata! Te amooo! Obrigada pelos reviews, meu bem! Você me dá forças para continuar a fic! Obrigada!

**_Neila_**, muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews, meu bem! Estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando da história! Um beijão pra ti!

Até a próxima! )


	20. O dia do olhar

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

20. O dia do olhar

.

Dia n. 9: Era quarta-feira, já fazia dois dias desde a última série da terapia, e surpreendi-me com minha amiga. Era madrugada quando meu celular tocou; o quarto estava escuro, e vi o nome dela na tela do aparelho. "Alô, Syd?"

"Nigel! Estava dormindo?"

Parei um segundo. "Sim, são quatro da manhã. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Eu só estava conferindo se você está bem."

"Eu estou."

Ela ficou quieta um momento. "Desculpe, eu... vou deixar você dormir."

"Espere! Por que me ligou?"

Ouvi um suspiro pesado do outro lado. "Não foi nada. Não se preocupe com isso", respondeu.

"Syd, se você resolveu ligar para mim a essa hora, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Quero que me diga o que é."

Ela pareceu debater sobre o que deveria dizer, até que respondeu: "Eu... só tive esse sonho terrível, e quando acordei precisava ter certeza de que nada daquilo havia acontecido." A linha ficou em silêncio por vários segundos. "Nigel? Ainda está aí?"

Então não era somente eu que tinha aquele tipo de pesadelos. Esforcei-me ao máximo para minha voz não vacilar. "...Estou... na-na verdade, foi bom você ter ligado. Eu estava no meio deste sonho terrível onde Angelina Jolie e Nicole Kidman brigavam por mim." Consegui fazer a brincadeira soar mais animada do que imaginei. Ouvi Sydney rir do outro lado.

"Você não tem jeito!"

Fiquei sério. "Nada de ruim vai acontecer, Syd. Ainda temos tempo e tudo vai dar certo. Certo?" Pronunciei aquilo imaginando que fosse ela a me dizer aquelas palavras – seria mais fácil de acreditar nelas assim.

"Certo, Nigel. Você tem razão. Vamos seguir a correnteza."

"Isso mesmo, seguir a corrente."

"Boa noite, Nige. Durma bem."

"Você também. Eu já estou melhor, nos veremos hoje no escritório."

"Tudo bem." E ela desligou.

•••

Durante o dia, estávamos os três na faculdade. A professora não havia tocado no assunto do que acontecera naquela madrugada, e tampouco eu. Achei melhor esquecer sobre isso e aproveitar um dos momentos, nos últimos tempos, em que meu estômago e minha cabeça estavam de acordo em permitir-me um dia relativamente normal. Também faltava pouco para colocar em dia a correção das centenas de provas dos alunos de História Antiga. Ao menos a professora estava ajudando a fechar as notas, tendo mais tempo livre já que não participávamos de uma caçada desde a busca pelo vaso de Josh, há quase dois meses.

Eu ainda não conseguia evitar de sentir-me culpado com isso, a conversa que tivera com Sydney alguns dias atrás convencera-me de que eu não deveria desistir de nossa parceria, mas eu não deixava de ter remorso cada vez que o telefone tocava, imaginado a possibilidade de mais uma proposta a ser recusada pela caçadora. Continuei com meus pensamentos, enquanto o sol da tarde batia na janela atrás da mesa de Karen, anunciando que o final do expediente já se aproximava. A professora permanecia fechada em seu gabinete, e em certo momento, ouvi a voz de Karen de trás do computador:

"Eu sabia que as coisas iriam mudar."

Olhei em volta. "Está falando comigo, Karen?"

"Não olhe agora, mas Sydney está te observando há mais de dez minutos!" Respondeu a loira. Eu me preocupei, mas Karen continuou antes que eu reagisse. "Não olhe!" Obedeci à ordem, e permaneci parado. "Isso só pode significar duas coisas, Nigel: ou ela está preocupada, ou é o caso da segunda opção", explicou.

Larguei a caneta e prestei atenção. "E qual é a segunda opção?"

"Primeiro vamos fazer o teste: Se você encará-la, e ela continuar olhando, significa que está preocupada, e você deve ir falar com ela. Agora, se você a encarar, e ela desviar o olhar, então será a segunda opção."

Repeti a pergunta pausadamente: "Karen, qual é a segunda opção?"

"É que Sydney ainda não está preparada para assumir que estava te secando há dez minutos!" E sorriu.

Quase caí da cadeira. "A segunda opção é ridícula!"

"Não é não, eu sei muito bem como este tipo de coisa funciona."

"E quem garante que se ela desviasse o olhar não seria por algum outro motivo que essa sua mentezinha diabólica não conseguiu imaginar?"

Karen encarou-me, séria. "Não existe outro motivo, Nigel!" Enquanto eu tentava encontrar algum argumento, a loira não perdeu tempo. "Agora se prepare: quando eu disser três, quero que se vire de forma brusca e olhe diretamente para ela."

Peguei a caneta e balancei a cabeça. "Já disse que isso é ridículo. Ela não vai desviar."

"Vamos saber agora: um... dois... três!"

Virei o rosto em direção à sala de Sydney e olhei para a mulher à mesa. Como Karen havia dito, ela estava olhando para mim. Eu ia sorrir, mas Sydney virou o rosto imediatamente para o outro lado. Ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos de maneira um tanto inatural e ficou encarando a tela de seu computador, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa extremamente importante. Ouvi a risada de Karen.

"Háh! Eu sabia! Ela desviou o olhar!"

Fiquei alguns segundos de boca aberta. "I-isso não pode estar certo!"

Karen continuou sorrindo. "É claro que pode. Você só precisa admitir que Sydney deve estar interessada em você!"

Uma pontinha de nervosismo começou a surgir na boca de meu estômago. Sydney estava... Realidade lampejou à minha frente, e senti qualquer início de euforia esvair-se. Karen não poderia estar certa, Sydney nunca se sentiria assim; não DEVERIA sentir-se assim. Ela amava Josh, arqueólogo com uma carreira promissora e um futuro brilhante; não poderia estar interessada em mim. O que ela tiraria de um relacionamento destinado a terminar? Sydney nunca poderia estruturar sua vida em razão da minha, e eu nunca poderia oferecer mais do que alguns meses, talvez semanas. Meu mundo não possuía nada além de medo e incertezas. Ela não poderia estar interessada nisso.

"Nigel, você está bem? Ficou sério de repente."

Olhei para frente e vi a loira com um olhar preocupado em minha direção. "A segunda opção não existe, Karen." Eu declarei baixinho. A secretária pareceu admirada. Entreolhamo-nos por alguns segundos, e ela não disse nada. Ajeitei os óculos, vi Sydney ainda concentrada no computador, e voltei a trabalhar.

Karen não conversou mais nesse dia.

Quando estávamos saindo do escritório, reparei mais na morena, mas ela me parecia normal. Além da ligação de madrugada e do pequeno incidente do "olhar", não parecia haver qualquer alteração no comportamento da professora; estava tratando-me como sempre fazia. A loira adorava especular a possibilidade de algum envolvimento a mais entre eu e a chefe, devia ter se enganado.

Mas por que meu coração continuava agitado?

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Curtinho :(

**Cris**, te amoooo! Estou apaixonadíssima pela sua fic slash, você é minha diva! (Ah, logo eu postarei a minha próxima de terror, muahhahahahaah!)

**Neila**, kkkkk, eu sou sádica, não consigo evitar de torturar o Nigel nas fics. Ele é tão cuti-cuti que dá vontade de judiar do coitadinho... sinto-me má! Muito má!

Beijão, minhas flores mais lindas! Obrigada pelo apoio!


	21. O dia da visita

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

21. O dia da visita

.

Dia n. 8: Recebi, neste dia, a penúltima série daquela sessão de terapia com radiação. Eu não fui trabalhar e fiquei em casa descansando. A consulta agendada para a manhã seguinte após o final do tratamento deu a Sydney a mesma idéia que tivera anteriormente, e foi assim que visitei mais uma vez a casa de minha amiga.

Sydney não havia mais falado em Josh desde o dia em que contara que os dois estavam "dando espaço um ao outro", no início daquela semana. Ela parecia normal, mas eu não conseguia ficar totalmente tranquilo com o fato de que era eu e não o seu namorado quem estava sendo convidado para jantar e passar a noite com ela. Claro que a preocupação com a minha doença era o que a professora tinha em mente com o convite, mas este era exatamente o ponto, e eu acabava sentindo-me como sempre: arrancando o espaço de Josh da vida da bela mulher.

Ela permanecia gentil e animada, incansavelmente preocupada com o meu bem-estar; mas notei que ela também estava pensativa, e que me observava de soslaio de tempos em tempos. Algo grande ocupava sua mente nos pequenos momentos quando não estava tentando agradar-me – e as suspeitas de Karen sobre o "olhar" da morena no dia anterior pareceram, para mim, não passarem de pura e simples preocupação.

Nos minutos em que observei Sydney preparar a mesa para o jantar, seu rosto mantinha-se sério. Concluí que o que preocupava Sydney deveria se o mesmo que me distraía cada vez mais facilmente depois da última vez que encarara a pasta de exames escondida na gaveta do balcão ao lado da porta de meu apartamento. Nós dois não falávamos sobre aquilo. Quando eu estava com minha amiga, era a última coisa sobre a qual eu gostaria de conversar, então eu tratava de qualquer outro assunto ou, como já estávamos acostumados com o silêncio, ficávamos algum tempo sem ouvir a voz um do outro. Era agradável, de certa forma, poder ficar ao lado de alguém sem precisar dizer algo o tempo todo, ainda mais algo indesejado.

"A comida estava ótima."

"Que bom que conseguiu comer ao menos um pouco."

Sydney e eu saímos da mesa e fomos para a sala. Conferi no bolso que o remédio contra enjoo estava acabando, mas não me reocupei demais: conseguiria uma nova receita com o Dr. Andrew na consulta da manhã seguinte.

"Tenho pudim. Você quer?"

Ajeitei uma almofada sobre o meu colo. "Claro." Tentei aguardar a morena trazer o doce, porém quando ouvi o barulho na cozinha, uma súbita tontura foi revoltante e forte demais.

•••

Sydney bateu na porta do lavabo após alguns minutos, e eu demorei a responder. Não queria que ela me visse daquele jeito; já bastavam as vezes que tivera que me carregar e tomar conta de mim, ela não deveria ter que testemunhar aquilo, meu rosto pálido e as pernas bambas após acabar de esvaziar meu interior do pouco alimento que conseguira ingerir naquela noite. A amiga não poderia ajudar-me, eu não deveria mostrar a ela o quanto eu estava sendo afetado cada vez que a doença ou o tratamento avançavam.

Eu nunca havia me importado de mostrar a ela as minhas fraquezas, mas naquele momento eu sentia vergonha – era diferente das caçadas: em uma situação onde a força, a coragem e a determinação de Sydney não serviriam para compensar a minha impotência, eu tive vergonha de estar sendo tão fraco. Eu não estava falhando apenas por mim, eu falhava por nós dois.

Tomei o medicamento antiemético e lavei o rosto mais uma vez, rezando para que não acontecesse de novo, ao menos não na frente dela. Abri a porta e encontrei os olhos preocupados da mulher estudando minha face. "Está melhor?"

"Estou." Não a encarei diretamente. Ela pareceu procurar em meus gestos algo que me desmentisse, mas abandonou a tarefa após alguns minutos sentados na sala.

Continuávamos em silêncio, olhando para os doces intocados sobre a mesinha de centro, até que ela disse: "Sabe, eu tenho uma jacuzzi." Apenas a fitei. "É no meu quarto. Quer experimentar?" Franzi a testa, e ela riu. "Eu prometo que não vou entrar com você."

•••

Há quanto tempo eu não sentia o prazer de um banho quente com hidromassagem! Estava tão relaxante – e eu havia tomado tantos remédios – que acabei cochilando dentro da água. Ouvi batidas leves e o meu nome; despertei: eu estava com os cabelos úmidos e coberto de água e espuma até o pescoço. "O que houve?" Perguntei sentando-me na banheira.

"Você já está aí há quase uma hora."

"Desculpe, eu dormi." Respondi esfregando os olhos. Ainda meio atordoado pelo sono, abri a tampa do ralo e saí do banheiro usando o roupão, com os cabelos arrepiados por terem sido enxugados com a toalha.

"Use o meu secador, está sob a pia", a morena disse da cama. Vi que ela já estava de pijama.

"Acho melhor ir para o quarto. Estou com sono."

"Não é uma boa idéia. Se dormir assim poderá pegar um resfriado. Sente-se aqui", e bateu com a mão sobre a lateral da cama. "Eu secarei para você." Eu ia protestar, mas a mulher já havia passado por mim, pego o aparelho e empurrava-me delicadamente para a cama. Eu me senti cansado demais, então apenas fechei os olhos e esperei que ela realizasse a tarefa.

A sensação dela mexendo em meus cabelos foi quase tão relaxante quanto o banho que acabara de tomar. A última pessoa a afagar a minha cabeça daquela forma fora a minha mãe. Fiquei ali, imóvel, apreciando o contato.

"Eu já terminei."

"Tem certeza? Eu acho que aqui ainda está úmido." Apontei para algumas mechas.

Ela riu. "Não está. Eu não sabia que gostava tanto disso, Nigel."

Sorri. "Eu também não lembrava." Levantei. "Obrigado, Syd, estou me sentindo bem melhor."

"Não vá agora. Se ficar aqui mais um pouco, posso te fazer cafuné." Silêncio. "Estou falando sério."

Balancei as mãos. "N-não, não é necessário."

"Mas eu quero fazer", e ela me puxou para deitar ao seu lado. Fiquei ali, rígido como uma estátua sobre a cama dela, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Você está perdendo alguns fios de cabelo", ela comentou.

"Eu sei, mas ainda são poucos."

"O Dr. Andrew deu notícias novas?" Ela continuava acariciando meus cabelos.

"Por enquanto não. Espero que tenha algo bom na consulta de amanhã, antes de terminar a radioterapia."

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Conversei bastante com Karen hoje." A morena havia mudado de assunto. Fiquei quieto. "Ela anda sorridente, não acha? Esse tal de Robert parece ser um cara legal."

"Concordo." Fechei os olhos, sentindo o toque de Sydney e não a inquiri nem voltei a falar sobre a doença; não haveria como, quando eu mesmo não queria lembrar daquilo. Eu sentia falta de passar mais tempo no escritório com as duas, sentia falta da minha vida simples, da alegria de Karen, da dedicação de Sydney à História. De repente, as coisas aconteciam rápido demais. O que eu pensava que seria uma longa espera já havia se tornado memórias. Antes mesmo de dar-me conta, parte grande da jornada que eu caminhava já existia apenas em minha mente, já era meu passado. E o meu "futuro triste" já estava presente, bem ali, ao nosso redor enquanto eu e minha amiga deitávamos lado a lado naquele quarto sem tocarmos no assunto.

Sydney continuou agradando-me, e fiquei pensando nisso sem que me desse conta do quanto ela me acalmava; peguei no sono ao lado dela, sem falar nenhuma vez sobre Josh ou sobre a minha piora.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Hmm, quero banho com hidromassagem também!

**Cris**, estou amando muito suas fics! Obrigada pelos comentários, lindoka, quero a continuação da fic de Hércules, hein! Kkkk, beijooooo!


	22. O dia do chá

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

22. O dia do chá

.

Dia n. 7: Eu estava particularmente indisposto após ter ficado a manhã toda no hospital recebendo o tratamento. Sydney havia me trazido para o apartamento e disse que depois do expediente me levaria também à visita ao médico na consulta que fora transferida para aquela tarde.

Na saída do consultório, após minha conversa particular com o médico, compramos o medicamento para meu enjoo. Na verdade, Sydney comprara, pois eu fiquei sentado no banco da praça no centro da cidade pensando e tomando um pouco de ar fresco enquanto ela realizava a pequena tarefa na farmácia. E o que estava programado para ser mais um entardecer acompanhado de minha amiga acabou tornando-se um encontro rápido e barulhento: o celular da mulher tocou incessantemente desde o momento em que saíramos do consultório. Josh chegou a ligar até para o meu telefone, tentando apressar Sydney para que ela o encontrasse a fim de que tratassem de um assunto pendente.

Angustiado com a insistência do americano, convenci Sydney a verificar o que o arqueólogo desesperado tinha para resolver após deixar-me em meu apartamento. Depois de me despedir da amiga e de sua expressão de contragosto, resolvi deitar mais cedo aproveitando a leve diminuição de minha tontura.

Certo momento, tive que levantar e tomar mais alguns comprimidos. Senti pânico ao encontrar a embalagem quase vazia, com apenas meia dose restante. Bebi o medicamento e revistei a sala, mas não encontrei a caixa que Sydney havia comprado naquela tarde. Cobri o rosto com uma das mãos: ainda deveriam estar com ela, a morena sequer havia entrado em meu apartamento após a minha consulta. Olhei no relógio sobre a estante: três e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

Eu poderia ligar para alguma farmácia... mas eu não tinha as receitas. Medicamentos mais fracos não estavam me ajudando, e Sydney já usara as novas receitas do Dr. Andrew naquela tarde. Suspirei tentando convencer-me de que o único comprimido que eu acabara de tomar funcionaria até a manhã e voltei para a cama.

Eram quatro horas e cinquenta minutos e eu ainda não conseguira dormir. Minhas esperanças de que a náusea passasse por si só já haviam se acabado. Como eu odiava aquilo: os sintomas do tratamento eram piores que os da própria doença. Desisti de tentar esperar até o outro dia, peguei o celular e liguei para Sydney.

•••

A voz de minha amiga chamou-me de volta do quase-sono em que me encontrava. Eu senti um pouco de frio e notei ao nosso redor os azulejos de meu banheiro. "Eu trouxe os comprimidos", disse-me ela. Fiquei mais atento e realizei que estava escorado na parede do banheiro, sentado no chão e abraçado à garrafa de antisséptico bucal. Levantei dali ainda um pouco desnorteado, e Sydney entregou-me a caixa de remédios tão apreciada.

Fomos para a sala e eu tomei os comprimidos. Sentei no sofá, e a morena foi para a minha cozinha. Ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, constatei. Escorei a cabeça no braço do estofado, apenas para descansar um instante, e não vi o tempo passar.

•••

Dia n. 6: A luz do sol alcançou meu rosto obrigando-me a despertar. Esfreguei os olhos e vi no relógio sobre estante: seis horas e cinquenta e sete minutos.

"Bom dia."

Estiquei levemente o pescoço, afastando um pouco da fina coberta que eu não lembrava de ter levado até a sala, e vi Sydney sentada na poltrona ao lado da janela. Ela anotava algo em seu caderno de rascunhos, deveria estar preparando alguma aula. Eu me senti um pouco melhor, mas infelizmente isso não significava muito; eu ainda não estava bem. Vi a preocupação nos olhos de minha amiga e tentei sorrir a fim de esconder um pouco de meu desânimo. Só que já nos conhecíamos a tempo suficiente para ela saber quando eu não estava em minha condição normal, e eu para saber quando ela via além de minhas tentativas de esconder a verdade. Era como se eu blefasse mostrando minhas cartas.

"Está com fome?"

Pensei um instante antes de responder. "Ainda estou um pouco enjoado, mas sinta-se à vontade. Tenho biscoitos de caramelo que a Sra. Miller me trouxe".

"Hmm!" respondeu, animada. Assim como eu estava esforçando-me para não parecer abatido, ela pareceu fazer o mesmo. "Que tal tomarmos um chá com essas especiarias?"

Sorri simpaticamente: "Desde que o chá não esteja muito quente." Convencê-la de que não queria comer seria muito difícil. Ela levantou-se e foi para a pequena cozinha americana. Começou a aquecer a água e remexeu nos armários.

"Onde fica o chá inglês que você gosta?"

Eu levantei do sofá, devagar. "Está no armário, onde sempre esteve." Espreguicei-me e caminhei até a cozinha. Ao lado dela, estiquei o braço abrindo uma das portas e peguei a caixa com os sachês enquanto lançava um olhar levado para a caçadora.

Ela pegou o chá de minhas mãos, rapidamente. "Está muito insolente para quem sempre teve medo de levar uma surra minha!"

"Eu sei que nunca bateria em um doente." Sorri e começava a virar para voltar ao sofá, mas minha visão falhou. Senti as pernas cederem e agarrei-me à primeira coisa que estava ao meu alcance: Sydney. A mulher assustou-se quando me viu titubear e praticamente me jogar em seus braços. Ela me amparou e ajoelhou-se bem devagar, sem desenlaçar-se de mim. Eu segurei a cabeça com uma das mãos para tentar aplacar a dor.

"Nigel, o que está sentindo?... Responda!"

Respirei pesadamente algumas vezes e soltei a cabeça. Ainda fraco demais, tive que escorar o rosto no ombro dela, por um segundo. Nós dois ainda estávamos sentados sobre os joelhos no chão. Apoiei as mãos nos braços da amiga e afastei-me, vagarosamente. Eu me surpreendi ao encontrar-me perdido em dois olhos castanhos repletos de preocupação. Sydney estava prestando atenção total nos meus movimentos, pelo que percebi... e tinha os olhos lindos. "Está se sentindo melhor?" Perguntou-me de forma quase inaudível, sem desviar seu rosto.

"Sim", respondi. Ela mirava-me fixamente, como se pudesse enxergar além do que meus olhos mostravam. Vi que a morena baixou o olhar alguns centímetros e senti algo que não consegui compreender ou explicar ao perceber que ela observava meus lábios. Ela levou um instante e voltou a fitar meus olhos, fazendo aquela sensação indecifrável espalhar-se em mim. Fiquei espantado, constatando que a mulher também parecia balançada. Fui tomado por mais uma leve tontura e vacilei. O rosto dela encheu-se com ainda mais preocupação. Repreendi-me: ela estava ali por que eu estava doente. Não poderia pensar em bobagens!

Afastei-me completamente da amiga. Ela piscou algumas vezes, então retraiu as mãos de volta para si. Eu quase tremi com a súbita ausência do calor em meus braços e evitei olhar para ela; ainda sentia-me estranho. Comecei a levantar do chão da forma desajeitada que me era característica. Não entendi por que estava tão nervoso, aquela era Sydney – estava absolutamente tentadora um segundo antes, mas ainda era ela.

A mulher levantou-se também e senti-me estranhamente consciente da sua presença ao meu lado. Apoiei-me no balcão da cozinha e virei em direção à sala para voltar até o sofá. Esfreguei a cabeça no caminho, com mais uma agulhada de dor. Ouvi Sydney desligar a chaleira, que já começava a apitar.

Senti culpa por ter apreciado a proximidade de nós dois alguns segundos antes. Não havia o que fantasiar, não houvera nenhum "momento", apenas o Nigel de sempre que passou mal e precisou da ajuda da Sydney de sempre, que por sinal ainda não havia ligado para o namorado paranóico – diga-se: Josh! Mais uma vez aquele nome ressoava em minha mente; o homem já estava deixando-me maluco, mesmo sem ter aparecido na última semana. Até Karen já havia usado a mesma frase, era de conhecimento geral que Josh deixava as pessoas neuróticas. Por que eu estava tão irritado com ele, de repente? – pensei.

Sydney chamou-me para sentar à mesa, e eu soube que ela notara a minha leve tremedeira – que eu ainda não havia decidido se fora causada pela fraqueza de meu corpo ou pelos resquícios do nervosismo que há pouco havia me tomado. Ela pôs um copo de chá gelado à minha frente. Aceitei a bebida e ajeitei-me sobre a cadeira. "Desculpe por tê-la feito vir até aqui." Tomei um pequeno gole do líquido e olhei para a visão ensolarada da janela.

Sydney aproximou de meu copo um prato cheio dos biscoitos de caramelo. "Não tem que se desculpar. Quero que me chame de novo se precisar de qualquer coisa." Dei um meio sorriso, ainda sem mirar a amiga nos olhos, e peguei um biscoito. Cheirei o doce e larguei-o de volta sobre a mesa.

"Coma o biscoito, Nigel!" Eu contorci o rosto, e ela me confrontou. Não estava com o espírito para desafiá-la, então recolhi o doce com um longo suspiro e lhe dei uma mordida minúscula. Sydney continuou encarando-me, tive que mastigar e engolir. "Muito bom. Vou ficar aqui até que coma tudo!" Fiz cara feia novamente e bebi mais chá. Parei estudando o copo.

"No que está pensando?" Ela perguntou.

Não me movi: "Josh."

A morena concordou com a cabeça. "Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem ontem. Enviei uma mensagem de texto dizendo que estou aqui." Ela tomou seu café. "Quando acordar vai ligar para o meu celular." Continuei com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o copo de chá à minha frente. "Não deve se preocupar tanto com o que ele pensa, Nigel. Ainda mais quando ele está tão ocupado tentando se redimir." Ela bebeu mais um gole do café.

Voltei-me para ela. "Se redimir? Pelo quê?"

Ela fitou-me nos olhos, misteriosa. "Por... fazer e dizer algumas coisas." Permaneci sem decifrar o seu olhar; não estava explícito, mas senti claramente meu envolvimento no que estava acontecendo entre os dois e lembrei-me de Karen. Ela teria contado à Sydney? A morena dissera que as duas haviam conversado no dia anterior.

"O que ele fez exatamente?"

Ainda estava ali, o ar indecifrável e ao mesmo tempo totalmente revelador. "Posso garantir que ele não fará novamente, Nigel." Era isso. Karen havia contado.

"Não... não deve ter sido tão sério assim, certo? Você irá perdoá-lo, não é?"

"Não estou tão certa." Eu a observei, mudo, e ela bebeu mais um gole de café calmamente. "Ele pediu que eu esperasse mais algum tempo antes de devolver o anel, no entanto."

"E-ele a pediu em casamento?"

"Sim. Foi por isso que me chamou ontem."

"E você disse que não?" A expressão no rosto dela permaneceu inalterada. Encarei por alguns segundos o rosto da amiga e então virei para a louça sobre a mesa. "Por favor, diga que não fez isso por mim."

Sydney permaneceu quieta. Mirei-a firmemente, precisava que ela dissesse que eu não havia acabado com sua chance de felicidade: "Diga, Syd." Ela não respondeu. Angústia cingiu minha garganta. "Não... Josh, ele... são apenas ciúmes, isso vai passar!"

"Nigel, eu não quero ficar com alguém que sente a necessidade de investigar a cada trinta minutos onde eu estou, alguém que suspeita de mim e meu melhor amigo, que intimida meus colegas. Josh não confia em mim, e sem confiança não pode haver amor." Não tive resposta, as mãos cerradas e o rosto contraído. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe."

"...Eu pensei que daria certo, que vocês ficariam felizes se ele me esquecesse."

Ela levou um segundo para responder. "Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, já não deu certo na faculdade. Não deve se culpar, Nigel."

Abaixei mais ainda o olhar, abatido. "Mas você o ama. Não quero que desista por minha causa."

"Nisso Josh tem razão: você tenta me agradar o tempo todo." Olhei para ela. "E é claro que eu já sabia disso. Eu já sabia que você e eu temos muitos pontos em comum mesmo antes de Josh dizer isso. Sei o que está tentando fazer por mim, Nige, e quero que me deixe fazer a minha parte e decidir o que é melhor desta vez. Você também é muito importante para mim."

"Mas eu não quero estragar a sua vida."

"E não está. Você faz parte dela, e eu nunca poderei me casar com alguém que não consegue aceitar isso."

Apertei os lábios. Estiquei os braços e segurei as mãos dela entre as minhas: "Eu quero que me prometa uma coisa: você vai pensar melhor nisso tudo antes de devolver o anel a Josh. Vai pensar na sua felicidade."

"Nigel, eu..."

Eu a interrompi, apertando mais forte: "Por favor, Syd, prometa." Sustentei seu olhar.

A expressão dela suavizou-se após alguns segundos. "Tudo bem. Se vai lhe fazer sentir melhor, eu prometo."

Puxei suas mãos, ainda entre as minhas, e beijei-as. Segurei-as contra meu rosto encobrindo meus olhos e respirei profundamente, aguardando a agonia começar a diminuir. "Obrigado."

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Obrigada pelos reviews **Cris** e **Neila**! Obrigadíssima por acompanharem a história e deixarem seus comentários, minhas lindas! Vocês são maravilhosas!

Espero que gostem deste capítulo também, gatíssimas!

Até mais! Beijo enorme pra vocês! Cris, eu tenho que ler a sua outra fic nova também, yayy! MAis fics da minha diva! Obrigada!


	23. O dia do sorvete

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

23. O dia do sorvete

.

"_Por favor... não chore..."_

_._

Dia n. 3: Após o pequeno intervalo no final de semana, havia reiniciado a quimioterapia na segunda-feira. Passara muito mal, pois já estava fraco antes daquilo. Imaginei se os efeitos colaterais cessariam antes do outro dia, mas depois de algumas horas de sono, percebi que não. Assim que abri os olhos, soube que não conseguiria ir trabalhar; e a perspectiva de ficar sozinho em meu apartamento sem nenhuma distração além de minhas paredes pareceu ampliar o enjoo que acabara acordando-me.

Olhei em volta e ainda estava escuro. Levantei e fui para o banheiro. Apoiei-me nas paredes para não perder o equilíbrio e enfiei-me porta adentro diretamente em direção à privada. Ajoelhei no chão e esperei a familiar sensação embrulhar ainda mais meu estômago, mas a visão dos comprimidos sobre a pia conseguiu acalmar-me. Estiquei o braço e peguei o pequeno pote de antieméticos. Engoli os remédios e pedi em silêncio que meu estômago não os expelisse. Fechei os olhos para aliviar a tontura, mas ela pareceu piorar. Fiquei, então, fitando os desenhos na pequena toalha de rosto sobre a pia, tentando afastar a sensação horrível de meu interior estar sendo virado pelo avesso.

•••

O barulho de meu celular tocando assustou-me. Os remédios ajudaram a aplacar boa parte da náusea, mas ainda senti dificuldade de mexer-me na cama. Quando foi que voltara para o meu quarto? – meditei. O celular tocou de novo, e finalmente atinei a esticar o braço e pegar o aparelho sobre o criado-mudo. Apertei o botão e soltei um ruído parecido com "Alô?".

Ouvi a voz de Sydney na linha. "Nigel, está em casa?"

Olhei para a claridade na janela. Droga – pensei – esquecera de ligar para a universidade avisando que não iria trabalhar: "... Desculpe, Syd, talvez eu fique em casa."

Houve uma pausa. "Nigel, já é quase uma hora da tarde, é óbvio que você não vem trabalhar."

Admirei-me com a declaração dela, mas não estava conseguindo afastar totalmente o estupor e a leve dor de cabeça. Os remédios eram fortes. Antes de eu coordenar minha língua a responder qualquer coisa coerente para a historiadora, a mulher começou a falar novamente: "O que está sentindo?"

"...Enjoo... dor de cabeça..." Minha voz soou arrastada.

"Você já tomou os comprimidos?"

Levei mais tempo para raciocinar do que o normal. "Já."

"Teve algum sangramento?"

Levantei o braço e passei os dedos sob o nariz. Olhei para a mão: "Não."

"Tudo bem. Assim que sair da universidade, passarei em seu apartamento para ver como está."

"...Certo."

Ela desligou e eu fechei os olhos. Larguei o celular ao meu lado na cama e tentei voltar ao sono tranquilo e pesado em que estava.

•••

Mudei de posição novamente, tentando ficar confortável. Ainda parecia que eu estava em um daqueles brinquedos que giram, giram e giram e não há ninguém que saia sem vontade de vomitar. Só que no meu caso, já havia vomitado até o que meu estômago não tinha. Suspirei frustrado e sentei na cama. A náusea terrível não diminuíra nunca desde a hora que Sydney ligara mais cedo. Já havia tomado mais comprimidos, mas a dor e a tontura continuavam impedindo-me de dormir ou achar qualquer posição agradável.

A campainha tocou. Enfiei a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro e apertei-o contra meus ouvidos. Que barulho infernal, se eu tivesse uma marreta e minha cabeça não estivesse prestes a explodir, levantaria naquela hora e destruiria o dispositivo dos infernos. Mexer-me tão rápido não fora uma boa idéia; saltei da cama e corri para o banheiro.

Depois de infelizmente ter me desfeito dos comprimidos que havia acabado de tomar, escovei bem os dentes pela enésima vez naquele dia e lavei o rosto; respirei fundo e saí do banheiro. Deparei-me com Sydney sentada no sofá da sala.

"Nossa, você está horrível!"

Eu poderia ter respondido àquela afirmação com no mínio dez tiradas diferentes, mas no momento tudo o que me importava eram minha cama e o frasco de comprimidos que havia deixado sobre o criado-mudo durante a tarde. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, que já estavam emaranhados de forma quase irreversível por ter passado o dia todo deitado, e fui para meu quarto. Sentei na beirada da cama, peguei mais dois comprimidos e os forcei garganta abaixo. Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me para que as paredes parassem de dar piruetas ao meu redor.

Ouvi Sydney entrar no quarto e a senti tocar meu ombro. Abri os olhos e uma tigela com três tipos diferentes de sorvete estava à minha frente. É triste confessar isso, mas embora Sydney estivesse me oferecendo aquela linda sobremesa com cobertura de chocolate, meu apetite sequer fora abalado. "Eu não estou com fome, Syd."

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, e percebi que segurava uma segunda tigela com o mesmo conteúdo: "É por isso que não estou lhe oferecendo comida, Nigel. Isto é sorvete, não precisa estar com fome para comer." Ela largou a sobremesa em meu colo e ajeitou-se melhor sobre a cama, dobrando as pernas para cima do colchão e ficando de frente para mim. Começou a comer seu sorvete. "Vamos lá, vai derreter!"

Olhei para a tigela em minhas mãos. Dei um suspiro e puxei a colher; ela veio cheia de creme e calda marrons. Enfiei-a na boca e senti o sabor forte e gelado de chocolate derreter e descer por minha garganta adormecendo e acalmando o estômago que estava tão insatisfeito naquele dia. Não foi tão ruim. Dei mais uma colherada, e quando percebi, já havia comido toda a porção de chocolate da tigela.

Sydney estava sorrindo enquanto terminava com seu sorvete. Provei a porção de morango, mas não estava tão saborosa. Não quis provar o sorvete de baunilha e larguei a tigela sobre o criado-mudo. Escorei as costas na cabeceira da cama: quanto mais imóvel eu ficasse, menores as chances de acabar tendo que me desfazer da única coisa que conseguira comer naquele dia. Estiquei as pernas sobre o colchão e olhei para o rosto de Sydney. Ela largou a tigela vazia no chão e virou para mim:

"Falou com o Dr. Andrew? Talvez ele possa receitar um remédio mais forte para o enjoo."

"Eu falei com ele. Este já é o mais forte." Continuei fitando seu rosto delicado. Era infinitamente mais fácil concentrar-me nela do que nos pontos do teto para tentar esquecer do mal estar. Ela fez uma careta desanimada e passou os olhos pelos móveis de meu quarto. Voltou-se novamente para mim.

"Leu algum livro diferente?"

Passei a mão pelo rosto e pressionei de maneira forte a raiz do nariz, fechando os olhos um instante. "Não." Senti a cama balançar e vi Sydney engatinhar para o meu lado. Ela sentou-se com as pernas esticadas e as costas na cabeceira, imitando a minha posição. Nossos ombros tocaram-se levemente. Virei o rosto para o outro lado: "Não, Syd. Eu não tomei banho, devo estar fedendo. Sente-se mais longe!"

"Está certo. Se eu sentir algum cheiro ruim, saberei que é você. Não tenho por que me preocupar."

"Syd, esta é a questão!"

"Deixe de ser bobo. Já viajamos dias sem água suficiente sequer para escovar os dentes, acho que posso sobreviver a vê-lo um dia sem banho."

Cruzei os braços e afastei-me o máximo que pude na cama, o que não rendeu mais que dez centímetros. Por que ela tinha que ser sempre tão teimosa? – resmunguei para mim. A cama balançou novamente e resolvi espiar o que ela estava fazendo. Olhei para o lado e paralisei ao ver o rosto da mulher a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do meu. Ela se debruçou ainda mais em minha direção.

"Syd?" Ela não respondeu e aproximou-se até eu sentir sua respiração sobre minha pele. Então a morena abaixou a cabeça. Fiquei imóvel enquanto sentia a ponta do nariz dela roçar levemente no espaço entre meu pescoço e meus cabelos. Ela continuou ali alguns segundos, ou horas – minha percepção de tempo não estava tão aguçada naquele momento. Sydney afastou-se devagar, e vi novamente seu rosto.

"Como eu suspeitava", ela disse, "não cheiraria mal nem se quisesse, Nigel." E arreganhou os dentes.

Eu fitei a amiga, assimilando o que ela acabara de fazer. Meu rosto começou a esquentar tanto que pensei que eu entraria em combustão espontânea naquela hora. Ela riu lindamente. Virei para frente para não encará-la nos olhos, e a morena escorou-se mais próxima de mim na cabeceira da cama, seu ombro direito encostando no meu.

Recobrei o fôlego. Não havia motivos para ficar tão nervoso. Eu e Sydney estávamos acostumados àquele tipo de proximidade, certo? Eu pude experimentar a essência floral que emanava dela, por incontáveis horas, ou segundos - não consegui especificar – mas ela sequer fizera o que eu pensei que faria. Oh, repreendi-me: eu não pensei que ela faria nada! O que ela poderia ter feito, afinal? Nós não tínhamos aquele tipo de relacionamento. E ela ainda tinha assuntos com Josh... Por que eu havia lembrado do americano? A náusea até ameaçou manifestar-se novamente. Descruzei os braços, descansando as palmas sobre o colchão. Olhei para baixo e vi a mão direita de Sydney ao lado da minha. A imagem chamou a atenção enquanto eu me acalmava: sua pele bronzeada e saudável estava tão diferente da minha, magra e pálida. Lembrei das consultas com o Dr. Andrew; tentara evitar de pensar muito naquilo até ali, mas ver o contraste de nossas mãos naquele instante forçara-me a encarar a realidade:

Eu não estava na universidade decifrando poemas e desvendando enigmas para encontrar nossas tão preciosas relíquias. Não estava viajando pelo mundo com a caçadora mais famosa e competente do ramo. Não estava conhecendo os infinitos e talentosos amigos de minha amiga, espalhados pelo planeta. Não estava sequer matando tempo lendo algum livro de História como sempre amei fazer. Estava ali, sentado em uma cama, incapaz sequer de olhar para a linda mulher ao meu lado sem sentir-me culpado por deixá-la acompanhar-me cegamente naquela luta por uma causa... perdida.

Suprimi o soluço de desespero que se formou em minha garganta. Sentia-me culpado, mas eu não queria ficar sozinho, de maneira alguma. Eu a queria ao meu lado, dizendo-me que encontraríamos uma saída, embora eu soubesse que era mentira. Eu precisava de Sydney. Nunca fui forte como ela, não tinha a esperança inabalável de que tudo iria acabar bem. Deveria despedir-me da amiga naquele momento e poupá-la daquele fardo, deixá-la viver sua vida e encontrar a felicidade que ela tanto merecia. Mas eu sentia-me ainda mais fraco; e egoísta: precisava apoiar-me em alguém, precisava sentir que havia algo além do vazio que me aguardava. Eu precisava do conforto que Sydney me dava.

Segurei a mão dela e fechei os olhos, entrelaçando nossos dedos: "Obrigado por estar aqui, Syd."

Ela apertou levemente minha mão. "Disponha, Nige." Senti a mulher escorar a cabeça em meu ombro e fiz o mesmo, encostando meu rosto em seus cabelos. Um dos braços dela procurou o meu redor, enlaçando-me, e isso me encheu de tranquilidade. Respirei fundo desfrutando o calor, o perfume e a esperança que irradiavam dela. Diante de tantas incertezas e descontentamentos, somente Sydney fazia-me sentir tão seguro.

Perdi mais uma vez a noção do tempo e aproveitei o privilégio de estar ao lado dela, ao menos enquanto eu ainda pudesse.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Não podemos esquecer que esta fic é angst. E que eu sou sádica.

Beijos e mais beijos para as minhas leitoras comentaristas mais lindas do mundooo:

**Cris**, te amo demais minha diva! Adoro de paixão as suas fics, você é muito talentosa! Obrigada pelo apoio, meu bem! Logo logo eu farei mais gifs ;)

**Neila**, estou esperando a continuação da sua fic, menina! Quero saber como será esse crossover delicioso! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários e pela força, minha gata! Te lóviu tuuuuu!

Até mais! Beijooo


	24. O dia da despedida na porta

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

**N.A.:** Este capítulo vai para **YCris**, quem me apoia incansavelmente. **A** **nova comunidade de Relic Hunter (newrelic-hunter(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com)** só existe por causa dela! Obrigada Cris!

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

24. O dia da despedida na porta

.

Dia n. 2: Já havia passado do meio-dia. A aplicação havia terminado, e Sydney surgiu na porta da sala. Eu ainda estava sentado sobre a maca, tentando não ter que usar o pequeno pacote em minhas mãos. Levantei vagarosamente, enquanto minha amiga adentrava o local da quimioterapia.

"Estava sangrando?" A morena apontou para o meu rosto.

Peguei mais um lenço de papel ao lado do leito e limpei o nariz. O olhar escrutador da mulher estava sobre mim. "Não foi nada. Só estou enjoado." Ela levou alguns segundos até parecer se convencer, então pegou a minha jaqueta, que estava sobre os pés do leito.

"Certo. Vamos embora."

"Nos veremos novamente na próxima semana", ouvi a voz da enfermeira, que cuidava de outro paciente da sala. Acenei para ela e saí dali. Sydney manteve a mão sobre o meu ombro enquanto caminhávamos vagarosamente pelos corredores até o estacionamento.

"Tem certeza de que está bem o suficiente para voltar para casa?"

"Sim. Estou seguro." Apontei para o pacote que ainda agarrava firme. "Vamos, eu quero tentar dormir quando chegarmos."

Perto dos carros, o jipe de Sydney parecia longe demais naquele instante, e se eu não parasse de movimentar-me pelo menos por um minuto, acabaria usando o pacote. Então sentei sobre a mureta que demarcava o local das vagas dos automóveis, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

"Talvez seja melhor voltarmos ao hospital, Nigel."

"Só mais um minuto." Ela atendeu ao meu pedido quietamente. Só confirmei que ela ainda estava ali quando abri os olhos de novo. Ela observava ao redor com os braços cruzados e a expressão séria, fechada. "Está preocupada com o quê?"

"Nada."

"O que pretende fazer hoje?" Insisti em tentar puxar assunto, eu já estava levemente melhor, quase o suficiente para levantar.

"Irei levá-lo para seu apartamento."

Aguardei uma complementação na resposta dela, mas essa não veio. "Entediante. Não acredito que o seu dia se limitará a tomar conta de um enjoado."

"Você me conhece: a cada dia, uma nova aventura."

Sorrimos juntos. "E já tem planos para a noite?"

"Já."

Mais uma vez a resposta incompleta. "E?..."

"Você já está melhor? Podemos ir para o carro?"

"Eu estou tomando ar fresco agora", apontei para os carros ao nosso redor sob a cobertura fria de concreto daquela garagem, que nos impedia de sequer sentir o sol do início da tarde. "Você poderia, por favor, responder à minha pergunta com mais de uma palavra?"

"Visitarei Josh à noite."

"Hm." Ela ainda estava se acertando com o americano.

"É uma visita formal. Ele não anda muito bem de saúde, ao que parece."

Entrelacei os dedos. "Formal? Por acaso já deu a resposta definitiva ao pedido que ele lhe fez?"

Ela ajeitou os braços ainda cruzados e voltou a olhar ao redor. "Já", foi só o que disse. Não revirei os olhos porque aquilo me deixaria ainda mais enjoado, apenas exalei cansadamente aquele ar que cheirava a antissépticos e escapamento de carros. Estiquei um dos braços, e Sydney ajudou-me a ficar de pé. Embarcamos no jipe e chegamos ao meu apartamento após vinte longos minutos, sem nenhuma palavra até lá.

Ela subiu comigo, e ao entrarmos na casa, minha cabeça doeu com o som do telefone tocando. Mesmo com a campainha no volume mínimo, o barulho ainda vibrou de forma estridente em minha mente latejante. Vi o nome conhecido na tela do aparelho, e Sydney tomou-o de mim para atender à ligação. "Alô... Pedi que não ligasse para este número... Você já sabe a resposta. Nos veremos à noite." E ela desligou.

Eu estava sentado no sofá e cruzei os braços, encarando-a. "O que Josh queria?"

"Nada, Nigel. Você não disse que queria descansar? Quer que eu lhe prepare algo para comer?"

"Eu não estou com fome. O que está acontecendo entre você e Josh, afinal?"

"Eu vou fazer chá." Ela deu-me as costas, indo para a cozinha.

Escorei a cabeça no encosto do sofá, fitando o teto. "Syd, venha aqui, por favor." Ela continuou mexendo nos armários, pelo barulho que ouvi. "Estou cansado, não me faça ir até aí." Fechei os olhos e alisei a testa. Senti a agitação ao meu lado no estofado. "Vá para casa. Está claro que precisa conversar com o homem."

"Não vou deixar você sozinho."

"Syd, é só um enjôo. Eu posso cuidar disso até que você resolva seus assuntos." Virei para ela, e a mulher encarava-me firmemente para mostrar que não sairia dali. "Syd, você tem que ir!"

"Já disse que não vou!"

Eu suspirei frustrado. "Eu quero que pare agora de ser teimosa e vá até lá esclarecer as coisas com seu _noivo!_" Disse dando ênfase à expressão.

"Se ele fosse meu noivo, compreenderia quando preciso ajudar um amigo, Nigel!"

"Não preciso de ajuda exatamente agora, e você tem que resolver os seus problemas. _Seu amigo_ não quer que jogue fora a sua vida!"

"Não diga isso!"

Eu a encarei, sério. "É verdade. E você sabe." Ela não disse nada. "Estou implorando, não deixe de viver propriamente por minha causa."

"Mas você está piorando. Precisa que alguém cuide de você."

"Exatamente, Syd: Eu estou piorando. Eu VOU piorar e não quero que suas chances de ser feliz se esvaiam junto com a minha vida. Sejamos realistas, o tratamento não está tendo o efeito que gostaríamos. Não está chegando nem perto." Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, como se isso fosse impedi-la de encarar a realidade. Segurei levemente seus ombros. "Você tem que aceitar o fato de que eu não estarei aqui para ajudá-la a reconstruir sua vida se você arruiná-la agora. E isso não vai demorar a acontecer, Syd. Eu não ficarei melhor do que estou agora, meu tempo está se acabando."

Ela permaneceu com os olhos cerrados, a expressão no rosto dela contorceu-se ainda mais. Então me abraçou: "Não fale assim. Eu não vou perder você! NÃO VOU!" Sua voz, abafada pelo abraço forte, soou embargada pelo choro. Eu tentei manter-me calmo, mas senti meus olhos umedecerem. Apertei-a contra mim, era a segunda vez que chorávamos juntos.

"Também não quero que isso aconteça... Mas vai. Eu terei que deixá-la, Syd, e você tem que aceitar." Senti as vibrações dos soluços da mulher, ainda agarrada a mim. "Quero ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem, que será feliz."

"Mas eu preciso de você! Eu não vou conseguir se não estiver comigo, Nigel! Eu não posso!"

Cerrei os olhos, liberando lágrimas que correram pelo meu rosto. "Você pode. Você tem que conseguir. É a minha Sydney, pode fazer qualquer coisa."

Ela enlaçou-me ainda mais forte. "...Não sem você."

Respirei fundo, beijando o rosto dela e tomando-o entre minhas mãos. Forcei-a a afastar-se de forma mínima, para que eu conseguisse mirá-la diretamente. "Eu sei que você vai conseguir. Fará isso por mim, Syd." Ela tentou negar com a cabeça, mas a impedi. "Este é o MEU destino, e não o seu!"

Ela parou na hora. Afastou-se mais de mim. "O que disse?"

"Que você vai ficar bem."

"Não. Depois disso."

"Que esse destino é só meu?" Ela abaixou a cabeça, pensativa. Reconheci aquele gesto: "O que está tramando?"

"Você passou mal na viagem, quando encontramos o alabastro."

Eu a encarei sério. "Onde está tentando chegar? Por favor, não diga que está pensando em usar a relíquia de novo!"

Ela se afastou e passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, enxugando delicadamente a umidade. "Preciso conferir algo." Virou-se e pegou a bolsa que estava no chão perto do sofá. "Nos veremos à noite", e já estava correndo para sair do apartamento.

Corri para a porta, atrás dela. "Como assim 'nos veremos à noite'? Você não vai para casa resolver as coisas com Josh?"

"Sim, mas voltarei aqui para vê-lo mais tarde."

"Syd, o que foi que acabamos de conversar? Não pode ignorar seus problemas assim!"

Ela se aproximou. "Confie em mim, Nige. Nos veremos à noite." Deu-me um beijo no rosto e correu para o elevador, não me deixando chance de retrucar.

•••

Já havia anoitecido, e Sydney não aparecera. Fiquei imaginando o que a morena poderia estar fazendo naquela hora, se ela estava cuidando de seus problemas ou se estaria ocupada demais se preocupando comigo.

Eu não estava disposto a sair do sofá, então apenas continuei ali, com os pacotes ao meu lado, esperando que minha amiga chegasse ou que ligasse avisando que estava tudo bem. Aconcheguei-me sobre o estofado macio e olhei de relance para a gaveta do balcão ao lado da porta: ela ainda continha os exames que eu fizera duas semanas antes. Pensei no dia em que recebera pela primeira vez a notícia de que estava doente; fora horrível, mas não se comparava ao desespero e ao desamparo que tomara conta de mim quando descobri que o tratamento não estava adiantando; nem à tristeza de ver Sydney chorar daquela forma por mim...

Nunca mais havia olhado para aqueles exames. Não tivera coragem de tocar novamente na pasta sequer para retirá-la da gaveta e jogá-la no lixo. De acordo com as palavras do médico, na última consulta, eu teria que decidir o que fazer sobre a proposta da mudança do tratamento para uma droga mais forte. Havia chegado a hora de encarar a realidade, já havia dito a Sydney que a terapia não estava funcionando e teria que responder ao doutor na próxima semana. A idéia de ter que ficar no hospital não era agradável.

Fiquei um bom tempo pensando no que fazer. Não quis ver as horas novamente, pois sabia que já era tarde. A náusea diminuíra, e a sonolência deixou-me mais calmo; aproveitei o conforto do sofá e permiti-me descansar. Pensei em Sydney por mais alguns minutos e adormeci.

•••

Abri os olhos: a sala estava clara, eu estava coberto, e não havia nenhum pacote ao meu alcance. Cobri a boca com uma das mãos. Não haveria tempo se eu não fosse rápido, então corri para o banheiro largando a coberta pelo caminho e ignorando a porta escancarada e a luz acesa no quarto onde eu guardava meus livros.

Tive que ficar no cubículo por ao menos vinte minutos até meu estômago acalmar-se. Abri a porta, não totalmente recuperado pelo cheiro do creme dental, e andei devagar para a cozinha, a fim de tomar mais uma dose do medicamento. Observei o outro cômodo: não parecia haver ninguém lá dentro, então me aproximei e escorei-me no batente da porta. Ouvi um leve gemido e olhei para o canto – era Sydney, sentada no chão com as costas escoradas na parede ao lado da porta. Ela tinha as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do rosto, apoiadas sobre os joelhos dobrados; havia inúmeros livros abertos ao seu redor. A mulher levantou o olhar vermelho e carregado de pesar para mim.

Fitamos um ao outro durante um longo tempo. Eu não disse nada; ofereci a mão e ela a aceitou. Caminhei até o meu quarto, levando-a comigo, e deitei sobre a cama. Sydney sentou-se ao meu lado, e eu repousei minha cabeça sobre o colo dela, enlaçando-a com um dos braços. Fechei os olhos e senti a amiga afagar meus cabelos. O sono começou a levar-me novamente, ao som da respiração descompassada e triste da morena, enquanto eu tentava acalmá-la apenas com o meu abraço. Odiava fazê-la chorar.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Valeu muito pelos comentários, **Neila**,** Cris**, minhas flores mais lindas! Amo vocês!

Até mais! S2


	25. O dia da discussão

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

25. O dia da discussão

.

"_Não se mova. Vai ficar tudo bem..."_

_._

Dia n. 1: Na manhã deste dia, lembrei de ter adormecido no colo dela, mas não encontrei Sydney ao meu lado quando acordei. A porta do quarto estava aberta, e o barulho na cozinha denunciou que ela continuava no apartamento. Fiquei satisfeito por não cambalear ao levantar do leito e até estar disposto a tomar café-da-manhã, o descanso da noite anterior ajudara-me muito.

Saí do cômodo e surpreendi-me ao enxergar uma cabeleira loira à mesa de jantar, onde eu esperava encontrar Sydney. Karen estava sentada ao lado da professora, e as duas estavam de costas para mim manuseando uma quantidade absurda de papéis sobre a mesa.

"Robert conseguiu muita informação!" Comentou Sydney ao folhear alguns arquivos.

"Mas é como você disse: sobre Dallas não há muita coisa. É como se tivesse desaparecido da face da terra. A última informação que temos é sobre a compra de uma passagem aérea há dois meses, como Derek dissera."

"Para a Tessália", a morena disse.

"Exato."

"O chapéu era mesmo dele..." A morena considerou, pensativa. Franzi o cenho.

"Isso não é tudo." Sydney encarou a loira – e eu também. Karen continuou: "Quem comprou a passagem usou o cartão do fundo especial de pesquisa arqueológica de Cambridge, no nome de Zack Williams. Zack morreu quinze dias após fazer esta compra." Karen deu uma pausa. "Ele era assistente de Josh Greyard."

Era como eu imaginava, estavam revirando informações sobre o vaso de Atena. "O que estão fazendo?" Perguntei em tom de repreensão. As duas viraram a cabeça, alarmadas, como crianças que foram pegas cometendo travessuras.

"Eu não consegui extrair informações de Josh ontem à noite, Nigel. Pedi para Karen tentar encontrar pistas sobre outras pessoas que tiveram contato com a relíquia. Quero ter certeza total de que sua doença não está relacionada ao alabastro."

Esfreguei o rosto e tomei um lugar ao lado delas. Olhei para a quantia de documentos sobre a mesa e encarei Sydney sobrecenho. "Não pode estar considerando usar a relíquia. Já conversamos sobre isso."

"Estes são dados novos que Robert conseguiu. Acho que de alguma forma estão relacionados ao que está acontecendo." Espiei Karen e considerei a expressão séria das duas por alguns segundos. Respirei profundamente.

"Tudo bem. Prossigam."

Sydney pareceu satisfeita, e Karen continuou. "Levantamos todas as despesas realizadas com o cartão de Zack. Dez meses antes da desativação pela morte do rapaz, houve a compra de uma outra passagem aérea para a Tessália, para um consultor chamado Harper S."

"Stewie?" Exclamamos eu e Sydney ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim. Robert fez uma busca e foi fácil encontrar dados sobre o Professor Harper. Ele teve morte cerebral depois de um longo período de tratamento de carcinoma da nasofaringe. Essa não é a mesma doença que Nigel tem?" Perguntou a loira.

"Sim." Sydney respondeu. Fiquei quieto.

"Robert também levantou os dados de Zack e..." Eu e a morena estreitamos os olhos. "... o rapaz morreu com a mesma doença de Stewie."

"Como assim? Josh disse que sua morte fora inexplicável." Indaguei.

"O médico que assinou o atestado de óbito discorda." Karen falou, olhando para a caçadora. "O que isso tudo quer dizer, Sydney? Como você sabia que deveríamos investigar Dallas?"

"Não consegui mais contatá-lo desde que encontramos aquele chapéu. Nem Derek sabia de seu paradeiro, e quando Nigel mencionou algo sobre o destino, pensei que poderia mesmo haver alguma relação em tudo isso. É exatamente como eu imaginei: está tudo relacionado à relíquia."

Tentei encaixar as informações. A loira segurou delicadamente o braço de Syd. "Acha que pode ajudar Nigel?" A caçadora tinha em seu olhar a confiança e determinação eu há muito não via na amiga.

"Não tenho certeza. Mas Josh não quis falar sobre isso, e se a relíquia é a causa da doença, pode haver uma chance."

"Espere. Não pode estar certa. Como a doença está relacionada à relíquia se você, Josh e Dallas não ficaram doentes?"

"É como na lenda, Nigel. Todos que se aproximaram da relíquia terminaram mal, de uma forma ou de outra. Não encontramos Dallas para descartar a possibilidade de ter lhe acontecido o mesmo."

"Mas você a fez funcionar, Josh se livrou da maldição. E você está bem."

"Só que você ficou doente. Alguém sempre paga o preço, Nige, e desta vez está sendo você."

Fiquei quieto por vários segundos. Então balancei a cabeça. "Não. Isso não pode ser, eu já estava doente."

"Tanto o Dr. Andrew quanto o Dr. Peterson ficaram assombrados ao verem que você não apresentava nenhum sintoma antes daquele desmaio, Nigel. E no dia que usei o telefone de Josh, vi o número do Dr. Andrew na memória. Por que ele guardaria o número de um oncologista? Ele já sabia até o nome da sua doença sem que nós o tivéssemos mencionado. Ontem, quando o confrontei, ele não quis falar sobre o assunto e foi embora de minha casa. Talvez a doença e a maldição sejam a mesma coisa. Eu estou certa de que o que está acontecendo com você foi causado pelo alabastro, e a culpa foi minha por tê-lo usado. Irei até a Grécia e encontrarei algum jeito de reverter a maldição."

Olhei para Karen, tentando encontrar nela a mesma inclinação para dissuadir a caçadora a não fazer o absurdo ao qual ela estava se propondo, mas a loira parecia ainda mais convencida daquilo. Levantei da cadeira. "Eu-eu não posso deixar que faça isso!"

"Nigel eu irei com ou sem a sua aprovação. Não posso ficar parada quando há uma chance de salvar a sua vida."

"Mas e o que será de você, Syd? Você mesma disse, alguém paga o preço, não deixarei que faça isso!" Ela fez sinal que não e começou a reunir os documentos. Senti os olhos começarem a arder ante o rosto tão decidido da mulher a minha frente. Tudo o que estava ao meu alcance eram palavras? Não havia como impedi-la? O que seria de mim se ela fosse até lá e não voltasse? "Não vá, por favor!" Eu implorei e agarrei as mãos dela.

Ela apertou de volta. "Eu sinto muito, Nige. Sabia que agiria assim, e mais uma vez eu não irei lhe escutar." E soltou-me. Ela me virou as costas e começou a andar em direção à porta do apartamento. Desespero tomou conta de mim, olhei ao redor raciocinando na busca de argumentos para impedi-la.

"Syd, não! Eu... EU IREI COM VOCÊ!"

A mulher parou. "Não. Não vai."

"Eu irei. Não está me dando ouvidos, tampouco a obedecerei!"

"Nigel, você não pode. Olhe para você, mal aguenta ficar de pé!" Karen exclamou ao meu lado.

"Isso não importa. A sessão foi ontem, eu já estou melhor." Encarei a morena: "Se pensa que vai se arriscar sozinha, está muito enganada. Eu irei com ou sem o seu apoio!"

Ficamos desafiando um ao outro com o olhar. "Nigel, você tem que ficar aqui e continuar o tratamento!"

Suavizei minha voz: "Você sabe que não está adiantando. Mesmo com o meu corpo morrendo mais e mais a cada dia, a doença não para de avançar." Vi um lampejo de dor passar pelo rosto dela e continuei serenamente: "Ontem, o Dr. Andrew sugeriu que eu fique no hospital a partir da próxima semana."

"Do que está falando?"

Senti a mão de Karen pousando levemente sobre o meu ombro enquanto eu encarava o olhar surpreso da professora. "Tudo o que eu fiz até agora não adiantou, Syd. Seguirei o conselho dele e tentarei como último recurso essa nova droga, mais forte... eu ficarei mais fraco ainda." As duas ficaram em silêncio. Passei a mão pela cabeça. "Os meus cabelos irão cair, e eu não conseguirei sair de lá... Eu não poderei mais viajar com você, Syd." Completei, e as duas continuaram sem palavras por alguns momentos.

A morena cerrou os punhos. "Nigel, eu irei reverter isso."

Sorri para ela. "Então eu quero ver. Quero aproveitar o pouco tempo que me resta com você. Eu quero estar lá ao seu lado para tentar com todas as minhas forças convencê-la a não tocar novamente naquela relíquia." Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, evitando olhar para mim. Peguei a mão de Karen, que estava sobre o meu ombro, e a beijei delicadamente. "Vou preparar a minha mochila." A loira balançou a cabeça e secou os olhos.

•••

Os preparativos foram rápidos, e ainda naquele dia, eu e a caçadora embarcamos em um avião para a Grécia. Estávamos prontos para realizar mais uma caçada, lado a lado. E quando chegamos ao monte, ainda sob os protestos de Sydney, já era o próximo dia: o dia que seria o último...

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Está chegando... está chegando a hora!

Obrigada desde já às minhas leitoras do coração: **Cris e Neila**, meus amoresss! Beijosss!

Onde anda a **Lulu**? Estou com saudades! E a **Natilubby**? Beijos a elas também, minhas flores!

**Steamboat**, I miss you! **Steph**, big kiss to you too!


	26. O dia número zero

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

26. O dia número zero

.

Dia n. 0: Eu e Sydney chegamos à Tessália logo ao amanhecer. A morena alugou um carro e reuniu o equipamento que Karen havia reservado. Eu ainda estava pensando em como impedir a amiga de tocar no alabastro quando o encontrássemos. Havia conseguido obrigar a mulher a prometer que estudaríamos todos os detalhes do templo e que não usaríamos a relíquia se não estivéssemos convencidos de que daria certo, mas eu sabia melhor do que acreditar piamente em sua promessa, contudo. Ela faria algo drástico se tivesse a oportunidade, eu a conhecia bem demais.

Durante o caminho até a base do monte, discutimos de novo e de novo sobre a necessidade de eu voltar para continuar o tratamento e sobre Sydney não se arriscar daquela forma quando não tínhamos sequer ideia do que fazer quando chegássemos ao templo. E eu confesso que acabei surpreendendo-me no decorrer da aventura: não esperava que fosse tão forte, mas viajar depois de ter ficado os dois últimos meses limitado ao hospital e ao meu apartamento acabou sendo como uma brisa para minha alma. Se a situação fosse diferente, eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida daquela forma, percorrendo o mundo com Sydney ao meu lado. Aquela estava sendo uma típica caçada, sempre fora assim: eu me opunha a encarar os perigos, e Sydney jogava-se em direção a eles. Saboreei a sensação de voltar a ser mais como eu mesmo a cada segundo que me afastava de casa e aproximava-me do local do alabastro. Era como se o Nigel Bailey que se apagava retornasse de onde quer estivesse. Estava sendo muito bom. Se a tentativa da professora não funcionasse – como era muito provável que o seria – eu teria ao menos as lembranças desta última caçada, deste último passeio com minha amiga enquanto estivesse no hospital. Guardaria este memento de mim para quando voltasse a me apagar.

Chegando à base do monte, passamos pela mesma oliveira – o tronco entrelaçado e as folhas verdes brilhando sob o sol da manhã –, passamos pelo mesmo riacho, pelas mesmas pedras e finalmente pela mesma clareira. Lá estava a marcação, aguardando Sydney e desafiando-me a impedir a mulher de alcançá-la. Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, a professora já estava adiante, ajoelhada ao lado da pequena pedra e empurrando-a para o leste.

Não ouvi qualquer barulho que indicasse que o templo estivesse abrindo-se abaixo de nós – o mecanismo não estava funcionando, assim como da última vez. Vi Sydney empregar mais força na tarefa e caminhei vagarosamente até ela; parei de pé ao seu lado e da pedra. A morena estava com a cabeça baixa, concentrada, fazendo esforço com as duas mãos; mas a rocha não se movia. A mulher não desistiu, e observei em silêncio enquanto ela tentava inúmeras vezes mais, sem sucesso. Ouvi palavras que me nego a repetir saírem de sua boca, vi-a chutar a marcação, bater na rocha com outra pedra, usar sua faca, gritar e amaldiçoar até sua voz ficar cansada e seus olhos vermelhos. Então ela ficou quieta.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela e segurei seus ombros frementes: "Não está funcionando. Vamos para casa, Syd."

"Não! Devo estar fazendo da maneira errada, eu vou conseguir abrir o templo!" Os punhos dela cerraram-se mais uma vez sobre a pequena pedra, as juntas dos dedos já machucadas, tentando acioná-la de novo. Pus minha mão sobre as dela.

"Você fez da forma correta. Viemos até aqui e tentamos, já é o suficiente."

"NÃO, NÃO É!" Os olhos castanhos cheios de desespero encararam-me. Eu ia dizer algo a ela, mas um ruído chamou nossa atenção. A morena virou o rosto para o lado, alarmada. Calei-me, e ela puxou as mãos de baixo da minha vagarosamente, alcançando a faca que estava no chão ao lado da rocha. Não me movi, prestando atenção nos arbustos ao nosso redor. Apoiei-me na marcação, e a pedra moveu-se violentamente, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio. Caí no chão aos pés da professora, e nós dois arregalamos os olhos ao ouvir o barulho grave e já conhecido vindo do barranco ao sul.

"Funcionou! Você abriu o templo!" Ela exclamou. Eu não sabia se ficava feliz por ver a esperança de volta aos olhos de minha amiga, ou se ficava ainda mais preocupado. Seria impossível impedi-la depois disso! A morena ficou séria, à minha frente, e deu alguns passos até o canto de onde havíamos escutado o ruído anterior. Remexeu nas folhagens por alguns segundos e voltou. "Deve ter sido o vento. Ou algum animal", ela concluiu.

"Animal? Que tipo de animal?" Olhei para todos os lados.

"Não se preocupe. Vamos descer!" Ela abriu a mochila procurando as cordas, sorridente.

•••

Mais uma vez via-me naquela situação: a clareira verde e segura à minha frente, e o barranco irregular tomado de pedras e galhos abaixo de mim. Fechei os olhos e rezei para não escorregar enquanto realizava a conhecida descida até a gruta, onde a relíquia aguardava por Sydney e pela desculpa que eu ainda teria que elaborar para que ela não tocasse arriscadamente no alabastro.

O rapel estava sendo um pouco mais fácil que da última vez. Espiei mais abaixo e vi a colega já quase na entrada da pequena caverna; enxerguei a vegetação tortuosa, vários metros depois dela, e olhei para cima novamente. Respirei fundo e acalmei-me para continuar a descida. Então, algo que eu não esperava aconteceu: fui assaltado por uma onda violenta de náusea e dor e segurei a cabeça com uma das mãos. Encolhi-me, tocando os joelhos na parede do barranco e forcei os olhos a ficarem abertos, tentando concentrar-me em não soltar a corda. A dor aumentou muito, muito mais do que qualquer outra vez, e minha visão embaçou. "S... Syd..." Balbuciei, sentindo os dedos soltarem das amarras.

Tudo estava escuro, mas eu ainda senti a cabeça querendo explodir. Um calor se espalhou pelo meu rosto e eu consegui voltar a enxergar, aos poucos: azul, nuvens, uma brisa suave, a voz de Sydney... Arregalei os olhos e fiquei confuso ao encarar o céu ensolarado.

"Nigel!" Movi levemente a cabeça, e minha amiga estava à minha direita. Mas ela estava de cabeça para baixo... Não, algo parecia estranho. Levantei o pescoço e percebi que eu quem estava de ponta-cabeça. A mulher alcançou a minha mão e passou seu braço pelo meu ombro, puxando-me. Eu me esforcei para ajudar a erguer meu peso, mas me sentia tonto e esgotado. Ainda estava preso à corda do rapel, então tomei fôlego e segurei-me à amiga. "O que está sentindo?" Ela me equilibrou, também segura apenas ao seu equipamento, evitando que eu virasse novamente e ficasse pendurado apenas pelo cinto.

"Eu... não sei", respondi debilmente.

"Meu Deus, vamos voltar. Vamos escalar até o topo!"

"Não... espere..." Eu não tive confiança de que conseguiria subir naquele momento. Passei a mão pelo rosto com um pouco da dor que ainda persistia. Assustei-me ao olhar para os dedos ensanguentados. Esfreguei a mão novamente e ela ficou suja com ainda mais sangue. Parecia ser o meu nariz, devia ter sangrado enquanto eu pendia com a cabeça para baixo, e o líquido se espalhara por todo o meu rosto. Entendi melhor o pavor nos olhos de Sydney.

"Nós temos que subir, Nigel. Preciso levá-lo a um hospital. Por que não me disse que estava se sentindo mal?" Ela me repreendeu, sem conseguir afastar o tom de preocupação de sua voz.

"Eu estava bem... Já estou ficando melhor." Peguei o lenço que sempre mantinha no bolso da jaqueta cáqui e limpei-me como consegui.

"Vamos subir", a mulher insistiu.

Analisei novamente a distância, vendo que a caverna estava consideravelmente mais próxima de nós do que o topo do barranco; devo ter soltado um bocado de corda quando desmaiei, era um milagre eu não ter caído até o final do declive! "Eu... eu não sei se conseguirei subir agora." Apontei para a gruta quase ao nosso lado. "Vamos descansar."

Sydney não discutiu e ajudou-me a chegar à gruta. Descemos nas pedras, e ela nos liberou dos equipamentos. Fiquei sentado, enquanto a colega mexia na mochila amarrada à corda e voltava com mais lenços e um cantil. Depois de limpar-me melhor e tomar uma dose cavalar do medicamento que me ajudava contra as enxaquecas, olhei para o interior da pequena caverna: a porta de basalto estava aberta.

A professora continuava ao meu lado, mas também olhava para a entrada do templo. "Não quero que vá até lá sozinha", falei.

"Me ocorreu que se a relíquia é mesmo o motivo, você ficará melhor quando eu desfizer o pedido."

Mesmo o tom baixo que ela usara ainda fora bem mais alto do que a minha própria voz, e senti uma pequena pontada no crânio. "Sabe que eu não quero que se arrisque, e mesmo assim irá até lá?" Ela suspirou, e eu soube que iria. "Então me levará com você. Vamos estudar o local juntos."

"Você ainda não está em condição de fazer isso."

"É só me ajudar." Estiquei o braço para ela. A morena levantou e auxiliou-me a ficar de pé. Certifiquei-me de que conseguiria andar e soltei-a. Entramos no templo, com Sydney encarando cada movimento meu, e reconheci as flores que cresciam nos cantos das pedras parcialmente iluminadas, assim como o rosto de Atena, que nos saudava do final do longo corredor. Os raios de sol, que vinham de algum lugar, estavam nas mesmas posições que eu lembrava de nossa última visita.

Sydney tomou a frente ao chegar à recâmara. Ela iluminou o local com uma das lanternas em forma de lampião. Adentrei a sala, apontando a luz para o altar, onde mais uma vez vi o alabastro solitário. Estava tudo exatamente igual à ultima visita. Eu ouvi um ruído na porta, atrás de mim, e virei-me vendo de relance a expressão estranha que Sydney estava fazendo ao olhar também para a saída. "NÃO!" A voz dela gritou de repente. Fechei os olhos ao sentir uma sensação horrível e forte em minha nuca, que fez uma explosão de pontos disformes irromper-se à minha frente.

Minha visão ficou conturbada, cheia de cores iridescentes que pulsavam. Entre os jogos de luz em matizes incompreensíveis, registrei o som e a imagem de Sydney, e também de outra pessoa... eu conhecia aquela pessoa... era... Josh?

Eu havia perdido a noção de tempo e espaço, mas ainda assim reconheci o rosto satisfeito – até cruel – do arqueólogo, intercalado pelos olhos desesperados de Sydney e pelo instrumento curioso nas mãos do americano. Enxerguei antes de fechar os olhos mais uma vez com a onda de náusea e dor: ao olhar para cima, adivinhei se era um galho, ou um bastão, ou qualquer outra coisa que o homem empunhava.

O rosto de Sydney novamente, sobre o meu; seus cabelos balançando e fazendo cócegas em minhas bochechas, em meus lábios. Eu deveria estar no chão, pois a única sensação além da dormência que indicava a ausência de um corpo era aquele leve roçar das mechas castanhas. Perguntei-me se ainda estava vivo e decidi que sim, já que a dor retornou junto com um pouco mais de lucidez.

Eu estava apoiado em Sydney, minha cabeça em seu colo, e a mulher sentada no piso da câmara. Os braços dela ao meu redor, os olhos atentos adiante. Ouvi alguém falar: "Por que não se desapega? Ele está doente, vai morrer!" A voz masculina só poderia pertencer a Josh. Não tive forças de virar o rosto para ele, tudo o que eu via era o rosto de Sydney em perfil e o teto da sala de basalto fracamente iluminado pela luz da lanterna.

"Ele não vai! Como você pôde, Josh? Sabia que algo aconteceria quando usássemos a relíquia e mesmo assim nos deixou vir até aqui! O que estava pretendendo?"

"Tem razão. Eu sabia o que aconteceria." Disse ele. Demorei a ver o que Sydney fez, até que ouvi a voz de Josh novamente e concluí que ela apenas havia ficado em silêncio por algum tempo: "Quando descobri que estava doente, minha noiva devolveu o anel. Ela me abandonou para morrer sozinho, pois eu não tinha nada a lhe oferecer. Eu não tinha nada, Sydney, assim como esse oportunista em seus braços! Por que você não o abandona? Eu não entendo porque ainda insiste em ficar ao seu lado, ele não vai durar!"

"Então é esse o motivo de tudo? Tudo isso porque está doente?"

"Eu ESTAVA doente. Não estou mais. Durante as minhas pesquisas, descobri que essa relíquia seria minha única chance, Sydney. As escrituras do homem que construiu este templo explicavam que a maldição tiraria algo de valor de quem a usasse, como forma de restabelecimento o equilíbrio, então, quem tivesse seu desejo realizado teria que sofrer. Descobri como burlar a maldição, a culpa não é minha se depois disso outras pessoas assumiram o que era antes meu destino."

Sydney apertou-me forte e abaixou a cabeça. "Do que está falando?" Meus olhos inconstantes não conseguiram enxergar o rosto dela.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando, foi por isso que resolveu me interrogar ontem à noite. Imaginei que viria para cá e fui obrigado a lidar com a relíquia eu mesmo desta vez."

"...Você livrou-se da doença passando-a para Nigel", a mulher disse. Encarou o homem novamente: "Como fez isso? Quem mais você trouxe aqui?"

Voltei a ouvir a voz dele e vi o sorriso amargurado no rosto do doutor enquanto ele entrava no meu campo de visão: "O destino está a meu favor. Usei Stewie Harper de uma maneira simples: eu o trouxe até aqui e entreguei algumas palavras escritas em grego antigo para que ele recitasse. Ele ficou doente, e eu curado. Funcionou apenas por alguns meses, contudo. Foi então que eu soube que se não se desejasse de verdade, o pedido ficaria incompleto. Dessa forma, contei a Zack sobre estar 'amaldiçoado' por um vaso falso, lhe parece familiar? Depois disso, o garoto também ficou doente e morreu rápido. Fiquei triste, ele era um ótimo amigo e assistente; o seu pedido fora mais forte, contudo, e o efeito durou mais tempo. Só que a doença retornou quando ele se foi."

"Você... matou estas pessoas... Matou Stewie, matou seu amigo..." A voz grave de Sydney doeu em minha mente. O homem ajoelhou-se frente à mulher, e vi a fisionomia dos dois encarando-se: ele com desgosto, e ela com ódio.

"Não fui eu, Sydney. Foi o destino, ele estava me mostrando o caminho. Algo teria que acontecer, não tenho culpa se eles pereceram em vez de mim."

"Um inferno que não tem culpa! Você causou tudo isso, Josh, matou aqueles homens e está fazendo o mesmo com Nigel! Mas eu não o perdoarei! Não deixarei que o faça!"

O arqueólogo riu, sem haver qualquer graça naquele som. "Como pode falar assim quando foi você a usar o alabastro naquele dia?" Sydney pareceu tomada por surpresa. "E você o fez tão prontamente que nunca cansarei de agradecê-la."

"Não, eu... queria salvá-lo", ela murmurou. "Nunca imaginei que você era uma assassino!"

Vi ainda mais seriedade no rosto do homem, como se as palavras de minha amiga tivessem-no afetado. "Não sou um assassino. Embora eu soubesse que isso poderia acontecer, tentei evitar ao máximo sujar minhas mãos. Eu pretendia fazer isso com Dallas Carter, e você nunca teria se envolvido, Sydney. Mas meu tempo estava acabando... e o caçador fora mais esperto do que eu imaginava..." As palavras dele foram diminuindo, como se revivesse algo indesejado em sua memória.

"O que fez com Dallas?" Sydney exigiu. Eu tentei me movimentar, mas ainda não consegui, parecia que a única coisa que eu comandava naquele momento era a direção de meus olhos falhos e entreabertos.

Josh fitou a caçadora, sério: "É uma pena as rochas da orla da caverna serem tão escorregadias." Sydney arregalou os olhos parecendo horrorizada, e Josh continuou: "Mas quando você usou o alabastro eu pensei que estivesse curado de verdade. Aquilo foi o começo para que eu me salvasse, Sydney. Tudo vai dar certo agora: Nigel já está morrendo e eu mesmo usei a relíquia antes de vocês chegarem. Desta vez o pedido foi completo, quando seu assistente se for, levará a doença consigo!"

Sydney apertou-me sem retirar os olhos vidrados do homem, suas unhas tremendo e enterrando-se em meus braços. Josh ficou de pé e sorriu. "Está tudo se encaixando para que eu me salve. E eu sabia que de todos os caçadores, você seria a única a conseguir escapar da maldição, Sydney. Agora seu assistente irá morrer e eu ficarei livre. Logo você irá superar, e nós dois poderemos ficar juntos. Ainda podemos ser felizes!"

Nesse momento, Sydney passou uma das mãos pelo meu rosto e abaixou-se na minha direção. Ela alisou meus cabelos, e senti sua respiração tocando meus lábios. "Desculpe." Ouvi-a sussurrar. Então ela me soltou, deixando-me sobre o chão. Vi-a levantar-se e assumir a posição típica de combate. Reconheci a silhueta das vezes em que a mulher preparava-se para destruir qualquer obstáculo à sua frente. "Vai se arrepender, Josh." Ela declarou e lançou-se contra o homem.

A pressão em minha cabeça aumentou subitamente, ensurdecendo-me e borrando a imagem das duas pessoas gritando e enfrentando-se adiante. Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas antes de conseguir raciocinar, voltei a perder-me no breu que nos rodeava...

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Ui!

**Cris**, obrigadíssima pelo comentário divo, afilhada do meu coração! **Neila**, muito obrigada pelo review, meu xuxu! Amo vocês!

Beijosssss!


	27. O dia número zero, continuação

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

27. O dia número zero (continuação)

.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei daquela forma. Lembro-me apenas que depois disso uma luz forte me cegou; era o caminho para o Paraíso? – perguntei-me. Então por que eu sentia tanta dor? Traguei o que estava me envolvendo além da luz: era ar, e estava entrando em meus pulmões; considerei se quem já morreu ainda respira. Percebi algo se mexer: eram meu dedos, eles cerravam-se languidamente em punho, e o tato atordoado acariciou a poeira... a terra do chão...

Isso. Havia chão, havia dedos, havia pulmões e havia ar; poderia ser o além, mas a dor também deveria estar? Notei um barulho – já estava ali, mas somente naquele instante eu o distingui. Eram passos, batidas, gritos, grunhidos... eu estava no inferno? O medo dessa resposta me fez descobrir os olhos abertos. Dei-me conta de que a luz não vinha de todos os lugares quando vi mais ao meu redor; nem era tão forte a luminosidade, afinal. Mas os sons estranhos me assustaram novamente.

Eu tinha olhos e tinha mãos, deveria ter também todo o resto: forcei a cabeça para o lado oposto à luz. Arrependi-me, pois foi com se estivessem esmagando o que restava de meu cérebro. Apertei os dentes sem ignorar o gosto metálico do líquido que estava espalhado em minha boca, cobrindo meus lábios e começando a impedir-me de tomar ar pelo nariz. Levantei uma das mãos do que deveria ser o chão onde eu estava deitado e passei-a pelo rosto; a sensação quente e viscosa entre meus dedos. Eu já conhecia aquilo: era sangue. Meu nariz estava sangrando. Olhei para a palma ensanguentada e não a vi, havia ali apenas a mancha fora de foco do que deveria ser a minha mão. Ouvi o barulho novamente.

Circulei os olhos pela quase-escuridão, e algo passou pelo feixe da claridade logo adiante. Mas foi rápido, e antes que eu conseguisse discernir do que se tratava, já não estava mais na luz. Apoiei as mãos no chão e sustentei meu peso sobre os cotovelos. Meu braço roçou em algo, e percebi que era a fonte de luz ao meu lado – não se tratava de nada divino ou sobrenatural, era apenas uma lanterna, daquelas que você usa com o foco para frente ou espalhado, como um lampião. Tomei fôlego e alcancei o objeto, os sons estranhos diminuíram ao meu redor. Direcionei o feixe e reconheci paredes de pedra. No centro da sala, havia um altar de basalto.

Ao ouvir o barulho de algo caindo no chão, apontei a luz para os pés do altar e vi um pequeno vaso de argila. Algo se moveu acima da mesa, e enxerguei uma mão estendida. Ela tremia e tentava alcançar o vaso... não, tentava alcançar o objeto reluzente que estava no chão ao lado dele. Segui a mão e o braço até o rosto de seu dono, tentando adivinhar quem poderia querer a faca de cabo preto caída... Arregalei os olhos. Aquela era Sydney!

Um homem estava sobre ela, com o braço ao redor de seu pescoço. A mulher debatia-se, mas não conseguia soltar-se de... Josh! Não tive energia para chamar pela amiga, então comecei a arrastar-me da maneira que pude até o altar; ela precisava de ajuda! No meio do caminho, senti roçar sob meus dedos um material diferente das rochas e da sujeira do chão. Ainda sem conseguir coordenar meus movimentos, perdi a força dos braços, aterrissando sobre o volume do que havia ali. A lanterna rolou de minha mão e mudou o foco, espalhando a pouca luz pela sala como um pequeno lampião. Olhei para baixo, ofegante, e raciocinei que o obstáculo era a bolsa de couro de minha amiga.

"Parece que ele terá outra convulsão, vai tentar me dar as costas novamente e correr até lá? Acha que consegue ignorar-me e cometer o erro de novo, Sydney?" A voz venenosa de Josh seguiu-se de um gemido sufocado vindo do altar. Tentei mover-me, mas eu não conseguia. Virei o rosto para onde Sydney estava, mas meus olhos pareceram falhar novamente: um borrão duplicado da imagem de minha amiga sendo atacada fora tudo o que eu vi. Desesperei-me sem ouvir a voz dela. "Não resista, Sydney, já vai acabar. Assim que ele morrer, o meu pedido se completará. Esqueça-o! Esqueça!" O homem rugiu. Fiz força novamente para me arrastar, vendo a mancha do que deveria ser Josh ainda em cima da mulher. Minha mão enganchou-se na alça da bolsa, e eu entrei em pânico realizando que não conseguiria sequer mover-me dali a tempo para ajudá-la.

"Sy...!" Não consegui gritar o nome dela. Agitei as mãos freneticamente para me libertar do couro que estava me prendendo e paralisei um segundo ao tocar no que havia dentro da bolsa. Puxei a mão de volta empunhando a pequena besta que a professora carregava consigo nas viagens. Tentei acalmar as mãos trêmulas e engatilhei a arma, como estava acostumado a ver a morena fazer. Estava pronto, só faltava apontar... para onde? Não conseguia enxergar claramente. A luz era escassa, e havia duas imagens fracas e incertas à minha frente, e se eu acertasse em Sydney?

O grunhido abafado da minha amiga fez minha visão oscilar ainda mais: "Pra... cima...", ela ditou. Pressionei uma mão suja de sangue à fronte, ainda vacilando. Ao fechar um dos olhos percebi que conseguia focalizar melhor o que estava adiante: Josh, com o rosto machucado e ensanguentado, sufocava a mulher quase imóvel sobre o altar. Mirei mais acima, como ela dissera, e usei toda a força que me restava para liberar a flecha em direção ao peito do homem.

"ARGH!" O grito fora masculino, seguido de leves tossidas. Forcei a mão sobre um dos olhos novamente e vi a mulher livre, afastando-se do altar enquanto o homem segurava o ombro esquerdo. Despenquei no chão, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa mais. Ouvi passos rápidos.

"Solte isso!" Sydney gritou com a voz ainda rouca, o homem gemeu e houve o ruído surdo de alguém caindo no chão. Não podia mais me mover, então apenas pedi a quem nos estivesse vigiando que protegesse a minha amiga e não deixasse mais Josh tocar nela.

Alguém encostou em meu rosto depois de algum tempo. Meus olhos semicerrados não registravam muito mais que borrões, mas pelo toque delicado e gentil, eu soube que era Sydney. Ela pôs a minha cabeça sobre seu colo, como fizera anteriormente, alisando mais uma vez meus cabelos.

Foi quando eu soube que a contagem havia terminado. Não é verdade que vemos toda a nossa vida passar diante de nossos olhos antes da morte, pois sinto que este é o meu derradeiro momento, e só o que revivi foram os últimos cinquenta e nove dias.

A doença, a morte de um colega e as primeiras lágrimas de Sydney; não foi à toa que estas lembranças tomaram conta de minha mente agora, elas mostraram quando minha amiga começou a chorar, e eu a terminar. É como se o tempo tivesse parado aos meus olhos enquanto lembrei involuntariamente dos dois meses que me trouxeram aqui, até as palavras desse fraco diálogo, que será o meu último:

"...E- ...eu..."

"Aqui! Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Desculpe..."

"Shhh. Não fale."

"V-você está bem?"

"Estou, mas..."

"Por favor... n-não chore."

"Não se mova. Vai ficar tudo bem... você vai ficar bem!"

Devo estar sorrindo para Sydney agora, mas não sei ao certo. "Cheia de esperança... como sempre." Tento passar confiança em minha voz, mas ela está fraca. Algo goteja sobre meu rosto, e eu já sei o que está para acontecer. Fica difícil de respirar, fica cada vez mais frio e, contra a minha vontade, eu me distancio da pessoa que me agarra e me aperta contra si. O tempo está se acabando: eu estou morrendo.

Eu a sinto pôr a mão sobre meus lábios, limpar o sangue de meu rosto. Fomos descuidados? A culpa foi de Josh? Na verdade, não me interessa mais. Se os caminhos que percorremos foram errados até aqui, tampouco me importa. Só o que me preocupa nesse momento é ela, e eu não consigo vê-la chorar, pois meus olhos perderam o foco devido à diplopia – foi uma das possibilidades, de acordo com o médico, eu não conseguiria mais controlar a visão se o tumor avançasse; e eu também morreria se isso acontecesse.

Então, este é o fim. Parecia real, mas eram apenas lembranças: cinquenta e nove dias, coisas boas e ruins que se passaram em minha vida ao lado de Sydney até o momento número zero, em que me encontro finalmente com a morte. Pensei que teria mais tempo, ou que definharia em um quarto de hospital, mas o destino acabou não sendo tão cruel; está permitindo-me encerrar minha existência nesta caçada, ao lado da mulher extraordinária a quem mais admirei em toda a minha vida. Sou grato por tê-la conhecido, e arrependo-me por não tê-la feito mais feliz.

Mais umidade cai sobre meu rosto, e não posso fazer nada. É uma pena, gostaria de admirar o rosto de Sydney mais uma vez, mas não tenho forças para mover-me novamente. Se eu pudesse tocá-la, passaria as mãos sobre seus cabelos, alisaria seu rosto belo e perfeito, talvez até a beijasse. Mas acima de tudo, eu olharia em seus olhos e a faria jurar que não choraria mais, que continuaria sua vida da forma incrível como fizera até este momento.

Uma realização surge em minha mente: "Syd... eu descobri..." Sinto ela se aproximar de meu rosto, eu devo estar falando muito baixo. "Acionar..."

"O que, Nige?"

"A frase... quem não usou pode acionar..." Usei muito ar, usei ar demais para falar, estou ainda mais tonto. Eu sinto minha mão tocar no rosto dela, sinto sua pele molhada... que bom... ela está segurando minha mão contra sua face. "... Obrigado..."

A luz some de meus olhos, enquanto minha mão escorrega. E a última coisa que sinto além da presença de Sydney é a superfície fria do que deve ser o vaso de argila, no chão, roçando em meus dedos. A relíquia venceu, e está me levando para onde minha amiga não pode nos alcançar. Adeus, Sydney. Por favor, não chore demais...

E seja feliz...

* * *

**N.A.:** ...


	28. O dia número zero, última parte

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

28. Dia número zero (última parte)

...

... Nada...

... Nem sombra, nem luz. Não há sequer escuridão. Apenas a ausência de qualquer coisa, a ausência até de mim mesmo. O que está acontecendo? Há quanto tempo estou assim?

Um som ecoa ao redor. Que estranho, é alguém chorando... Soa muito, muito triste. Esta voz me envolve e é nostálgica; pertence a alguém importante. "Desfaça..." diz ela. "Desfaça o que eu pedi!" Um calor me invade ao ouvir estas palavras, começa em minha mão e espalha-se pelo resto de mim. Esta sensação é boa, lembra-me de como era... existir...

"Desfaça o que eu e Josh causamos!" Implora a voz desesperada, mais uma vez. O calor flui pelo que deve ser o meu corpo e irradia-se ao meu redor: instantaneamente, eu não estou mais no meio do nada. O ambiente que passo a enxergar agora é um cemitério... Eu estou morto? Eu morri? Por isso a mulher à minha frente chora olhando para a lápide no meio das pessoas vestidas de preto?

Está chovendo, ela está de costas para mim, mas eu sei que ela chora. "Eu o quero de volta!" A mulher soluça em meio à chuva. É a mesma voz, é o mesmo desespero. Eu a conheço, eu... a amo.

"Não chore, Syd", meus lábios pronunciam em meio às gotas de chuva e ao perfume leve de jasmim. Estico o braço para tocar de leve no ombro da mulher. Ela para de se mover com o meu toque, mas não olha para mim.

"Desfaça..." Sua voz implora novamente. Um clarão surge de todos os lugares e começa a cegar-me, antes que eu consiga ver os rostos das outras pessoas e ler o nome que está na lápide.

O calor que me tomava começa a diminuir, e sinto-me cansado como há muito tempo não sentia. Não me sentia tão cansado sequer no... tratamento... Qual tratamento? Do que eu estou falando? O que está... acontecendo?...

...

•••

Tudo está escuro. Ao olhar em volta, minha visão demora a acostumar-se com a penumbra. O cheiro de oliveiras invade meus sentidos quando uma brisa toca meu rosto, há também o barulho de um riacho próximo e o céu estrelado acima de mim. A lua cheia surge de trás de uma nuvem, revelando o que estava escondido nas trevas: é o meio de uma floresta. Eu não estou sozinho, há outra pessoa aqui, de pé: é Sydney.

Eu estou com ela... não, eu estou sonhando. Está confuso, ela não me vê, deve ser um sonho. A caçadora parece nervosa e olha à sua volta; em suas mãos está um vaso de cerâmica. Ela segura o pequeno artefato cuidadosamente, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. Aquela era uma relíquia, eu sabia. Mas este objeto deveria estar em uma caverna, não deveria?...

Por entre as árvores e arbustos, algo chama a atenção da mulher. Sydney caminha até os ramos, e adiante parece haver uma pequena claridade; talvez uma fogueira. Ela fita o local por mais um segundo e coloca o vaso debaixo de seu braço, começando a andar em direção à luminosidade. Eu sigo seus passos de alguma forma, ainda anônimo à mulher.

A brisa sopra novamente, e um detalhe que havia me escapado torna-se claro com a luz do luar: há lágrimas no rosto dela, que se secam ao encontrarem o vento fresco. Eu... nunca a havia visto chorar. Por que ela está assim? O que aconteceu com ela?

Sydney abre caminho entre os galhos e alcança uma pequena clareira. Há uma fogueira acesa, cuidadosamente preparada, próxima a uma barraca. A mulher olha em volta, mas não vê ninguém - eu continuo observando-a no sonho como se eu não estivesse ali. Há claridade no interior da tenda azul claro, no entanto, e Sydney aproxima-se mais. Ela para por um instante, encarando ao longe algo cravado ao tronco retorcido de uma oliveira: é uma faca. É a sua faca, sei que ela pertence a Sydney. Este acampamento é familiar...

A morena vira-se bruscamente para a barraca e hesita um instante, mas respira fundo e completa a pequena distância até a entrada. Ela alcança o fecho da abertura da tenda com mãos trêmulas e silenciosamente abre o zíper. Ela ajeita a relíquia debaixo de seu braço e entra...

...Abri os olhos, alguém estava tocando o meu rosto e interrompendo meu sonho. Ajeitei-me sobre o saco de dormir antes que caísse e derrubasse o computador em meu colo. Que sonho estranho! Olhei para o lado, esfregando os olhos: Sydney estava ajoelhada ali. A luz do lampião preso ao centro da barraca, no alto, era fraca, mas o rosto dela estava reluzindo onde só poderiam ser lágrimas. Eram iguais às do sonho. "Syd, o que houve?"

Ela não disse nada, apenas recolheu a mão com a qual havia tocado meu rosto e continuou olhando para mim como se estivesse vendo algo inacreditável. Eu larguei o computador. "O que foi? Por que está chorando?" Apoiei uma das mãos no chão da barraca e vi um vaso de cerâmica caído na frente da morena; franzi o cenho. Era exatamente igual ao alabastro com que acabara de sonhar. "Essa é a relíquia? Você me prometeu que não iria resgatá-la sozinha, Syd!" E a encarei gravemente.

Ela se jogou sobre mim abraçando-me com tanta força que chegou a tirar meu fôlego. "Funcionou! Você tinha razão! Josh disse que não funcionaria, mas você acionou o alabastro e eu fiz o pedido! Você está aqui!" Sydney enlaçou-me ao redor do pescoço e afundou o rosto em meu ombro; eu fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos, então ela começou a soluçar. Ela estava chorando! Eu senti suas lágrimas umedecerem a minha camisa.

Pus os braços ao redor da amiga; afaguei suas costas com uma das mãos e pousei de leve a outra sobre sua cabeça. "Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, Syd. Não chore." Não entendi por que ela estava daquela maneira; ela parecia não conseguir se controlar e me apertou mais e mais contra si. Continuei afagando suas costas tentando acalmá-la. Nunca vira Sydney agir daquela forma.

"Deus, obrigada... obrigada!" Ela repetiu por várias vezes. Continuei sem entender o que se passava com a caçadora, ainda enlaçado por ela. Aos poucos, suas lágrimas diminuíram, e Sydney começou a se afastar bem devagar. Mas ela não tirou os braços de onde estavam, ao redor de meu pescoço.

Eu virei o rosto de leve para encará-la, e a intensidade do seu olhar fez-me paralisar. Eu não pude me mover, apenas admirei algo que nunca havia visto nos olhos da caçadora, intrigado. Nossas faces estavam muito próximas, pois continuávamos abraçados um ao outro, e eu estava hipnotizado pelo seu olhar: ela não estava apenas me olhando, ela me estava enxergando. Ela me via pela primeira vez, não como seu amigo ou assistente, mas como um homem. Ela via Nigel Bailey.

Sydney permaneceu à minha frente e então começou a aproximar o rosto graciosamente. Ela entreabriu os lábios, e dei-me conta do que estava para acontecer: ela iria me beijar. A mulher movimentou um dos braços e pousou a mão em minha nuca, sempre me olhando nos olhos. Eu não protestei e observei-a tão próxima, tão linda. Sydney diminuiu mais ainda a distância e sua boca roçou levemente sobre a minha. Eu fechei os olhos e senti o perfume dela, seus cabelos macios em meus dedos, seus braços ao meu redor. Abri os olhos e avancei em direção a ela, cobrindo a boca de Sydney com a minha. De onde vinha aquilo? Desde quando eu sentia aquela atração incontrolável pela mulher à minha frente? Desde quando ela se aproximava de mim daquela forma e me permitia tomá-la como eu estava fazendo?

Vi Sydney fechar os olhos e entregar-se àquele momento – a mim. Enlacei-a mais forte e apertei-a ao máximo sem interromper o beijo. Eu trouxe uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto dela, e então senti a ponta de meus dedos umedecerem com as novas lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face. Diminuí a intensidade do beijo e abracei-a com carinho, voltando a afagar seus cabelos, até que nos apartamos. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Syd", sussurrei, e continuamos abraçados daquela forma por muito tempo.

Sydney aconchegou-se melhor em meus braços e, depois de vários minutos, pareceu cair em um sono profundo. Comecei a soltá-la para que ela deitasse sobre o saco de dormir, mas Sydney estava agarrada ao tecido de minha camisa e não me libertou. Afastei uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos dela; as lágrimas em seu rosto já haviam secado. Eu a observei por vários instantes. "O que está fazendo comigo, Syd?" Murmurei, passando as costas da mão amavelmente sobre o seu rosto, agora tranquilo. Sydney sorriu, ainda dormindo. Eu suspirei e abracei-a novamente, ajeitando-me sobre o saco de dormir junto dela.

"Noite, Nige." Ela disse baixinho, ajeitando o rosto na curva de meu pescoço.

Sorri. "Boa noite, Syd." Deitei a cabeça e olhei para o lado; vi a relíquia no chão e meu sorriso desapareceu. Aquele era o motivo de estarmos ali: Josh.

•••

Continua

* * *

**N.A.:** Yahoooooooooooooooooo! Nigel is back!

**Cris**, meu amor! Eu fiquei triste com o capítulo anterior também, sniff, obrigada pelo review lindo! Afilhada do meu coração, te amo!

**Neila**! Obrigada pelo apoio, minha gatíssima!

**Steamboat**, love you, my precious!


	29. O dia número um

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary:** Nigel narra a busca de Sidney por uma relíquia que pode mudar o destino, a pedido de um amigo de longa data. O novo rumo dos acontecimentos trazido pela relíquia trará um futuro melhor ou pior para todos?

**N.A.:**_** Cris, este cap é para você!**_

* * *

**Caminhos errados**

29. Dia número 1...

.

O som de pássaros cantando despertou-me vagarosamente. Pisquei algumas vezes e comecei a espreguiçar-me, mas meu braço esquerdo estava preso e minhas pernas estavam entrelaçadas em alguma coisa. Apalpei o que estava sobre meu ombro e senti algo se mexer – enxerguei Sydney, admirado. Ela estava dormindo... em cima de mim. Lembrei do que acontecera e fiquei parado vários instantes, apenas olhando para ela; seu rosto rosado e os olhos inchados por ter chorado tanto na noite passada.

Sydney moveu-se e acordou. Ela notou que ainda estava sobre mim, mas em vez de sair dali, voltou a fitar-me novamente como se não acreditasse no que via. Esfreguei os olhos: "O que foi?"

Ela sorriu. "Nada. Bom dia, Nige." A morena ajoelhou-se e pegou o vaso de Atena, que permanecia no chão. Passou as mãos pelos símbolos gravados na relíquia. Sentei-me sobre o saco de dormir e olhei no relógio de pulso: eram oito e meia da manhã, no horário local. Observei a mulher contemplar a relíquia.

"O alabastro é lindo", comentei. Ela concordou com a cabeça e continuou analisando o objeto. "Josh deve estar orgulhoso", eu disse. Sydney pareceu congelar ao ouvir-me dizer aquele nome. Ela virou-se devagar e olhou em meus olhos.

"J-Josh?"

Fiz sinal que sim e estiquei o braço. Ela me entregou a relíquia, eu estudei os sinais escritos na superfície do vaso e franzi o cenho: "Era por isso que eu não conseguia traduzir o restante da frase. O símbolo nas pesquisas estava pela metade." Apontei para um ponto no interior do alabastro. "Agora eu sei o que isso significa: Quem nunca fez um pedido poderá _acionar_ a relíquia. Você acionou o vaso, Syd? O que pediu para evitar a maldição?"

Um lampejo passou em frente aos meus olhos, e ouvi a voz de Sydney em minha mente: _Pelo bem de Josh..._ Então o rosto choroso e pálido dela implorou: _Desfaça... _Balancei a cabeça, sem entender as imagens. Encarei Sydney, e ela parecia ter visto um fantasma. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Você está certo, quem não usou a relíquia pode acioná-la. Foi graças a isso que eu pude fazer o segundo pedido."

Fiquei sério. "Como assim?"

"Eu pedi que... o destino acontecesse como tinha que ser, sem as interferências que eu e Josh causamos com o alabastro."

Olhei para o vaso. "Quais interferências?" Sydney balançou a cabeça e esticou o braço passando a mão em meu rosto. Eu fiquei quieto, ela estava olhando-me com a mesma intensidade da noite passada quando me bei... jou... Travei naquela posição e comecei a enrubescer. Senti as bochechas queimarem. "A-ao menos você conseguiu resolver tudo a tempo para a inauguração." Eu disse, esperando pela reação dela.

"Inauguração?"

"O memorial. Vai poder ser inaugurado com a peça principal, assim como você queria, Syd." Pus o alabastro nas mãos da caçadora, dei um meio-sorriso e levantei dali, saindo da barraca. Esfreguei o rosto e comecei a caminhar em direção ao pequeno riacho, levando um dos cantis comigo. De soslaio, vi Sydney sair da tenda e seguir-me, mas ela parou quando eu alcancei a margem da corredeira e ajoelhei-me diante da água. A morena deu mais alguns passos e ficou parada atrás de mim.

"Você... não estava sorrindo de verdade agora há pouco, Nigel."

Ela deve ter percebido eu enrijecer; continuei de costas: "Eu não sei o que quer que eu diga." Sydney ficou quieta. "Viemos até aqui e você encontrou a relíquia – e conseguiu fazer isso sem um milésimo da dificuldade que eu havia previsto. Fez isso por Josh, como prometera." Não consegui esconder o tom de amargura em minha voz. Terminei de encher o cantil e virei-me para encará-la: "Eu atrasei a viagem e a obriguei a ficar no acampamento durante a noite. Você foi sozinha à caverna e trouxe o vaso, como queria fazer." Abaixei a cabeça. "Eu... estava com medo que algo horrível acontecesse quando encontrássemos a relíquia. Eu não queria duvidar de você, mas... mas..." Sydney aproximou-se e segurou uma de minhas mãos. Levantei o rosto e fitei-a nos olhos. "Me desculpe."

"Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é você quem me pede desculpas?" Franzi o cenho, sem entender a que ela se referia. Ela aproximou-se mais e segurou meus ombros gentilmente. "Nigel, onde está Josh?"

Tentei desvendar o motivo daquela pergunta no fundo dos olhos dela, mas não consegui. "Eu sei que Josh está orgulhoso... Onde quer que esteja agora."

A professora pareceu espantada. "Ele... se foi..." Murmurou, como se o estivesse dizendo para si. Ela me soltou, e eu caminhei de volta à barraca. Ia acender a fogueira, mas Sydney impediu-me fazendo com que a encarasse. "O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que está tão misterioso no que diz respeito a Josh? E por que não estamos mais na caverna?"

"Do que você está falando?"

Ela apontou para sua faca, ainda cravada no tronco da oliveira. "Por que este acampamento está idêntico ao que montamos para encontrar a relíquia pela primeira vez, Nigel?"

Analisei-a atentamente. "Essa... é a primeira vez que viemos resgatar a relíquia. Você bateu com a cabeça na caverna? É por isso que contou aquela história estranha sobre o alabastro?"

Ela afastou-se mais de mim. "EU bati com a cabeça? Diga-me como está a SUA cabeça. Como foi que se recuperou? Você está tão bem, está tão... saudável..." Ela envolveu meu rosto com as mãos.

"E eu não deveria estar?"

"Você... não parece afetado pelo que aconteceu nos últimos dois meses... Por que estamos aqui agora?"

"Viemos para encontrar a relíquia." Reafirmei, tentando entender o que se passava na mente de minha amiga.

"Por quê?"

Alcancei as mãos dela e abaixei-as. "Para homenagear a Josh. Foi o que você disse. É o último pedido que ele lhe fizera no hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Sim. No começo da primavera, uma semana atrás, antes de ele..." Desviei o olhar e apertei mais as mãos da amiga, incapaz de terminar a frase.

"O que ele tinha?"

Franzi levemente o cenho. "Câncer."

Sydney cerrou as mãos de maneira forte a redor das minhas. "Qual tipo de câncer?"

"Um... tumor cerebral. Por que está me perguntando esses detalhes, Syd? Foi você quem passou as últimas semanas visitando Josh no hospital. Tem certeza de que não bateu a cabeça ou inalou algum tipo de tóxico nas armadilhas da caverna?"

Sydney soltou-se de mim e virou o rosto. "Eu... estou bem."

Escrutinizei a morena por alguns segundos; não acreditava naquilo. Algo deveria ter acontecido na caverna. Iria levá-la rápido dali e fazer com que algum médico a examinasse: "Certo. Ligarei para Karen e pedirei que reserve nossas passagens."

A morena concordou, e eu entrei na barraca.

•••

"Dou uma libra por seus pensamentos." Sydney, sentada ao meu lado no avião, parou de olhar pela janela e virou o rosto para mim.

"Estou pensando em como o tempo que se passou depois de termos encontrado a relíquia pela primeira vez parece não ter acontecido."

"O médico grego disse que você está bem. Tem certeza de que não foi apenas uma alucinação ou um sonho que você teve?"

Ela levou um segundo para começar a falar: "Josh dissera que estava amaldiçoado. Mas era mentira, e não havia como usar a relíquia para salvá-lo; não sem pagar um preço... e você se foi, Nigel." O olhar dela reluziu com lágrimas que começaram a se formar. Ela apertou minha mão por sobre o braço do banco e continuou: "Eu não sabia o que fazer. Josh também estava no templo e disse que não havia mais volta, que eu já havia usado o meu pedido." Continuei quieto, silenciado pela tristeza na voz dela. Sydney secou os olhos rapidamente com uma das mãos. "Eu me arrependo tanto do que fiz da primeira vez, eu queria que nunca tivesse acontecido..." Eu ia tocá-la, mas ela continuou falando: "Mas você acionou o alabastro, no último instante, e eu soube que poderia desfazer o meu erro. Então eu pedi com todas as minhas forças que a relíquia não tivesse sido usada, que tudo acontecesse como deveria ter sido sem a minha interferência ou a de Josh." Ela fitou-me intensamente. "Eu pensei que o tivesse perdido, Nigel. Mas então me encontrei fora da caverna com o alabastro nas mãos, e vi você novamente na barraca: estava rodeado por livros, com o computador ainda ligado, repousando sobre o saco de dormir. Lembrei de ter uma visão exatamente igual, várias semanas atrás. Você parecia ter acabado de pegar no sono, e estava tão bem, como costumava ser... como está agora..."

"Eu não entendo o que está dizendo, Syd", respondi sinceramente, encarando o rosto dela.

"É, eu..." Ela ajeitou as costas sobre o encosto do banco. "Eu também não. Mas eu sei que aconteceu." E parou de falar. Admirei nossas mãos dadas e fiquei quieto.

Depois disso, a morena não me soltara mais ou saíra de meu lado em nenhum momento durante a viagem.

•••

De volta a Trinity, observei a chefe largar a bolsa e entrar em sua sala. Ela encontrou o jornal que Karen havia colocado sobre sua mesa e leu, concentrada, a notícia sobre a inauguração do memorial que seria naquela tarde. Ela sentou-se à sua escrivaninha e parecia normal, não fossem os detalhes que aparentava ter esquecido sobre as últimas semanas com Josh. Fora triste ter iniciado a primavera indo ao enterro do amigo dela, talvez ela estivesse forçando-se demais a esquecê-lo. Ou talvez a história que ela contou tivesse mesmo acontecido... Fiquei parado à sua porta considerando esta possibilidade – era terrível. A morena suspirou e levantou os olhos da página de jornal após alguns minutos. Observou em volta: "Nigel, onde está o chapéu?"

"Qual chapéu?"

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas um instante, olhou novamente ao redor e ofereceu-me um sorriso. "Esqueça. Não foi nada!" A mulher passou a folhear os recados sobre a escrivaninha e as mensagens em seu computador naturalmente. Saí do gabinete, intrigado. Ela havia sorrido de maneira tão jovial, parecia bem mais animada depois da caçada. Ela não estava arrasada pela morte de Josh?

Fui para minha mesa e encontrei Karen remexendo nos arquivos ao lado da janela. A loira espiou-me pelo canto do olho e deu um meio-sorriso. "Sydney está diferente, não é?" Concordei. A secretária fechou o arquivo e encarou-me: "Você parece perturbado. O que aconteceu na viagem?"

"Nada. Eu só... estou confuso com algo."

"E o que é? Talvez eu possa ajudar."

Mordi o lábio. A loira sorriu inocentemente, para mostrar suas boas intenções, então resolvi confiar em sua perícia – ela era melhor lidando com esses assuntos do que eu. Fiz sinal para que se aproximasse e falei baixinho: "Durante a viagem, Syd... Syd, ela..." Não consegui dizer o resto, só de lembrar-me daquele acontecimento já estava mais encabulado do que nunca.

"Continue. O que ela fez?" A loira exigiu. Balancei a cabeça; eu não conseguiria dizer a Karen. "Diga, Nigel!" Apertei os lábios, e a secretária cruzou os braços: "Você me deixou curiosa. Agora terei que perguntar a Sydney."

"Não!" Impedi-a de sair dali. Recebi o olhar sem paciência da loira e tive que falar. "Ela... me... beijou." Soltei a mulher.

Karen relaxou os braços ao longo do corpo, enfadada. "E qual é o problema? Também faço isso quase todos os dias!"

"Não. Eu quero dizer que ela me BEIJOU... entendeu?"

"De uma maneira... romântica você quer dizer?"

"É, e francesa também."

Karen abriu a boca. "Uau!" Ela afastou o espanto: "E você gostou?"

Comecei a balbuciar. "E-eu não sei. Não posso dizer que não gostei, ela é ótima no que faz..." Vi a expressão de Karen de quem não precisava ouvir aquele tipo de detalhe. "Bem, eu não sei o que fazer. Há dias, tudo o que Sydney falava ou fazia era para Josh, _o homem maravilhoso com quem quase se casou",_ recitei esta parte imitando a chefe lamentar-se. "Agora ela faz isso e depois me deixa sem qualquer indicação se era sério ou apenas precisava de alguém na hora para esquecer-se de... Josh. Você vê isso? É sempre sobre Josh! Aaarg!"

Karen revirou os olhos. "Você está certo sobre Sydney estar obcecada pelo antigo amor nas últimas semanas, mas se ela beijou você da forma que disse, isso significa algo. Conheço Sydney o suficiente para saber que ela não brincaria com os seus sentimentos. Acho que deve tentar falar com ela, bonitinho!"

Eu a encarei como se a loira tivesse duas cabeças. "Ela vai rir de mim, Karen, e me chamar de tarado ou pervertido! Foi assim da última vez!"

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Qual vez?"

Pigarreei. "Foi... um mal entendido. Já faz muito tempo."

Ela levou alguns segundos, e mesmo sem parecer acreditar na minha desculpa, deixou o assunto de lado. Encaminhou-se a sua escrivaninha. "Se não falar com ela sobre isso, outra pessoa poderá fazê-lo e você vai ficar aí se lamentando pelo resto da vida por ter sido um covarde depois de ela ter dado uma dica dessas!"

Pensei um segundo. Então segui a loira e fiquei de pé em frente a sua mesa: "Mas como eu saberei se ela não está apenas se sentindo sozinha depois de – você sabe quem – ter passado desta para uma melhor?"

"Isso é fácil", Karen disse olhando em direção à porta do gabinete. "Pergunte a ela."

"Perguntar o quê?"

Dei um salto com a voz da chefe bem ao meu ouvido: "N-nada!"

Sydney ficou ali, e então passou um dos braços sobre os meus ombros e virou-se para a loira, sem me soltar: "Karen, pode preparar os relatórios trimestrais mais tarde?" A secretária concordou. A morena virou o rosto para mim. "Hm. Como eu adoro o perfume da sua loção."

Fui pego de surpresa. "...Erm... É?..."

Sydney permaneceu abraçada: "Sim, é magnífico." Fiquei sem palavras. Distingui o sorriso enorme de Karen abrindo-se ao nosso lado. Sem saber se pronunciava algum ruído ridículo de espanto ou se desmaiava, decidi por balançar a cabeça, em sinal que sim. A morena deu-me um beijo no rosto e afastou-se dando-nos as costas. Eu e Karen a observamos voltar rapidamente para sua sala.

Eu continuei boquiaberto, estático, petrificado: "Ela... ela deu em cima de mim..." Disse, apontando para a porta do gabinete por onde Sydney sumira, ainda incrédulo.

Karen sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Até que enfim!"

•••

Chegado o horário, estávamos eu e Sydney no museu para a inauguração do memorial. Havia vários profissionais conhecidos na solenidade. Em certo ponto, o assistente de Josh – Zack Williams – tomou a palavra e iniciou seu discurso, emocionado. No meio da platéia, aproximei-me mais para falar ao ouvido de Sydney, que estava ao meu lado: "Pensei que seria você lá na frente, agora."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. É melhor que Zack o faça. Ele era um bom amigo de Josh."

"Hey, Bochecha-doce!" A voz provinda de trás de mim e Sydney fez com que nos virássemos.

"Stewie!" A morena exclamou.

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos marcantes – e nada atraentes: "Hmm, vejo que está feliz em me ver."

Sydney suspirou, ainda divertida. "Durou apenas um segundo, Stewie."

Ele fez uma careta; então se aproximou em tom de confidência: "Ei, você tem acesso ao alabastro, não é? Ouvi dizer que a relíquia pode te dar o que você quiser."

A morena balançou a cabeça, terminantemente. "Não!"

"Oh, é só uma olhadinha antes que ele vá para o museu empoeirado da Grécia. Só quero testar seu poder para ver se funciona, é puramente curiosidade acadêmica."

"É apenas um vaso de argila. Não tem poder algum depois que foi retirado do templo."

Stewie ficou sério. "Sei. Você quer usá-lo sozinha, não é? Ou quem sabe até já o usou... Você já o usou, não foi?"

"Não é da sua conta." Ela virou-se para frente, ignorando o homem.

"Isso quer dizer que já usou." Stewie resmungou. "E aquele seu discurso sobre as relíquias pertencerem a todos? Eu quero fazer um pedido também!"

"Ela já disse que o vaso não funciona. Está perturbando o discurso, Stewie!" Reclamei.

"Você diz isso porque ela irá deixá-lo usar o alabastro. Vocês dois são sempre assim, dão um jeito de me passarem para trás."

"Faça silêncio na homenagem!" A caçadora repreendeu Stewie e aproximou o ombro do meu, segurando a minha mão. Fiquei confuso entre olhar espantado para ela ou prestar atenção na expressão que o homenzinho estava mostrando ao ver nossas mãos dadas. Sydney aproximou-se, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e apertou mais ainda a minha mão: "Ei, Nige, que tal jantar na minha casa hoje? Depois da inauguração, o que acha?" Encontrei-me chocado demais para responder. Abri e fechei a boca sem conseguir pronunciar nada, então voltei a balançar a cabeça em sinal de sim, igual fizera no escritório – como um completo idiota! "Vai ser ótimo", ela comentou, animada.

Continuamos daquela forma até o final da solenidade. Eu ainda estava nervoso pela súbita afeição que Sydney estava demonstrando. "Não se preocupe, Nige, este é só o primeiro dia de muitos," ela disse. Fiquei quieto, observando-a. A morena beijou o meu rosto novamente, e a dúvida em mim foi afastada pela alegria e certeza que emanavam dela. Olhei em volta e comecei a sentir-me cheio de orgulho por estar ali, de mãos dadas com aquela mulher extraordinária no meio de tantos homens que dariam a vida para estarem no meu lugar. Sorri de volta e continuamos lado a lado – ignorando o homenzinho às nossas costas, que resmungava sobre ainda querer usar o alabastro.

Assistimos ao final da inauguração e saímos do museu. E eu estava pronto para seguir este novo caminho que se apresentava. Quando Josh ressurgira na vida de minha amiga, temi que nada mais tivesse espaço dentro de seu coração além do americano. Mas parece que os tristes momentos que ela passara com seu antigo amor acabaram fazendo-lhe o contrário, e nesta despedida que eu imaginei que seria tão triste quanto o enterro do arqueólogo alguns dias antes, eu estava ao lado de uma Sydney radiante como nunca.

Eu não esperava por isso, mas no fundo algo me dizia que era o certo a acontecer. Como ela dissera: era apenas o primeiro dia, e descobri-me eufórico por ter a oportunidade de acompanhar Sydney também nesta nova aventura, neste novo caminho de felicidade ao lado dela.

• FIM •

* * *

**N.A.:** É isso aí. Acabou-se. Encerra-se aqui este pequeno universo de tortura de Nigel, sniff, sniff...

Minhas leitoras mais lindas do mundoooo: **Cris**, meu amor, te amo mais que demais! Não há como agradecer o suficiente por seu apoio e paciência, meu amor! Você é minha diva, afilhada do meu coração! Beijos e mais beijos enormes pra você, estou ansiosa para ler suas novas fics, você começou a escrever e agora não para mais! Virou uma fábrica de fics maravilhosas, menina! Cada semana tem fic mais linda sua para eu ler, que felicidade! Beijos, meu anjo! Te amo! Obrigada novamente!

**Neila**, minha flor mais bela! Estou super feliz que esteja escrevendo esta fic tão bonita e original sobre RH. E ainda mais feliz pelo seu apoio, meu bem! Não sabe como fico feliz por ter uma leitora como você! Obrigadíssima pela sua paciência e por apoiar nosso fandom tão amado! Milhões de beijos pra ti! Espero mais e mais fics suas depois deste crossover que está escrevendo e que está uma fofura! Beijokasss, minha flor!

Agradecimentos também às minhas lindas **Lulu**, **Natilubby**, **Steamboat, Aqua, Vitória** - estou com saudades! E beijos também a todos que acompanharam a fic!

Até mais, meus amores! _**S2**_


End file.
